Say You Love Me
by alwayssmile877
Summary: [SEQUEL TO PLEASE DON'T]Cassie Sunnel has broken up with her gorgeous vampire boyfriend.Her father is part of the volturi guard and he doesnt even know that she knows vampires exist.How will she deal when the volturi take a sudden intrest in her?EPILOGUE!
1. Chapter 1

**IT'S HERE! The sequel to please don't. If you didn't notice it is called 'say you love me'. Please read and enjoy.**

**To those who didn't read 'please don't' you probably should before you read this but if you don't want to go right ahead, you might be kind of lost though.**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Twilight, New Moon, or any of Stephenie Meyer's ideas.**

CHAPTER 1

I sat on the bathroom counter, leaning against the wall reading a book. I knew that the bathroom was a weird place to sit and read but it was the only place that I knew _he_ wouldn't be watching. I knew that I sounded paranoid, but almost everywhere I was I would catch a glimpse of him or I would just get that feeling that I was being watched.

The summer had been tough, but I knew that the school year would be tougher. Over the school year I would possibly be forced to sit in an enclosed space with him and have to resist the urge to just stare at him. Over the summer I had gotten my mom to send me to two weeks of summer camp and after that I had gotten a job at a bookstore. That was where I had gotten the book I was reading now.

Today was actually a day that I should be working, but today was august twenty first, my birthday. The other workers had decided that it would be nice to give me the day off, if only they knew that they had forced me to hide in my bathroom.

My mother had left a couple of hours ago after apologizing profusely, and promising to bring home a cake.

The doorbell rang.

I reluctantly got off of the counter, put my book down, opened the door, and walked out. I opened the door and looked outside, I looked to the left and to the right, but no one was there. Then I looked down. A small wrapped box was on the ground. On the outside it said to-Cassie from-Rory.

I contemplated just leaving it there and not even bringing it inside, but curiosity got the best of me. I picked it up and took it inside closing the door. I walked to the kitchen and began to un-wrap the gift. Inside was a velvet box, of course he bought me jewelry. I opened the box, inside was a diamond encrusted charm bracelet with two charms; a heart and a key.

Under the bracelet there was a folded note. I picked it up and unfolded it. It read-

Happy Birthday Cassie!

You are the _key_ to my _heart_.

Love, Rory

I put the note back in the box, closed the box and brought it to my room, where I put it on my desk and walked back to the bathroom.

Rory didn't understand what it meant to try and 'get over' someone meant. I would be working in the bookstore and see him watching me sometimes. I also knew that he still visited me in my sleep because about three times a week I would get my dreams.

Over the summer, my dreams had been relatively redundant. It was mostly either me being dead, me being changed, or (most frequently) it was the meeting of the man and the woman on the cobble stoned street. The phone rang. I sat still to wait and see who was calling.

"Hi, you've reached Michelle and Cassie Sunnel. Please leave your name number and message and we'll get back to you as soon as possible." My mother's voice came from the machine followed by a beep.

"Hey Cass, it's your dad. I'm just calling to…" I got back off the counter and scrambled into the office to get the phone.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey there birthday girl." My dad said.

"Hi dad." I said. Knowing what he was didn't really change that he was my dad. "How are you?" I asked trying to act happy.

"I'm doing well, how is your birthday going?"

"Really good." I lied.

"Uh huh, what did you get?"

"Um, I got a bracelet and new P.J.'s." I said. It was good that Rory had given me the bracelet, it gave me something other that the P.J.'s from my mom to tell my dad.

"How come I don't hear a party there?" he asked.

"Because I didn't have one."

"Oh, well why not?"

"Didn't feel like it."

"Too old for that kind of stuff?"

"Err, yes." I lied. "Dad, do you think I could live with you this school year?" I asked. I had been thinking about it for a while. My dad's house was the only place that Rory wouldn't visit me.

"What?" he asked befuddled.

"Can I live with you for a year?" I repeated.

"Cassie, are you being serious?" he asked skeptically

"Yes."

"Why would you want to live with me?"

"Because," I said thinking quick on my feet." I feel like I'm not close enough with you dad."

"Oh, Cass, I'm sorry that you feel that way. I just don't think that it would be possible."

"Why not?" I asked.

"Well, I'm always traveling for one thing." He told me. But I continued to push the subject. I knew that somewhere Rory was listening and probably barely restraining himself from stopping my conversation. He would say that I was 'putting myself in dangers way'.

"You could have work around here." I said. "Or I could travel with you." I said hopefully.

"Alright, alright look Cass, I'll look into it and get back to you on it. Have you talked to your mother about it?"

"No." I said.

"Okay, then you does that and I'll get back to you. I've got to go, love you Cass."

"Love you dad." I said then hung up.

I really did want to get closer to my dad. I knew that he was going to call back and say no or was waiting for my mom to tell me that I couldn't go. I wondered what it would be like.

I put the phone back and got up.

This was pathetic. It was my birthday and I was hiding in my house. I got up and walked to my room. I picked up my cell phone and looked through my contacts. They were all people who I hadn't been friends with since the beginning of last year.

Kirsten-dead

Lena-bitch

Mimi-drama camp

Sara-too clingy

I was getting to the boy half of my list.

Justin-football training

Gabe-…

Nothing came to mind about him. And why not. He knew how to have a good time, and his middle name was practically party. I doubted he would say no. I pressed the call button.

It rang a few times and then he picked up.

"Hello?" he asked his slightly rough voice nice to hear.

"Hey Gabe, its Cassie." I stopped and waited to see if he was upset that it was me.

"Hello? Are you still there?"

"Yea." I said. "It's my birthday today and I was wondering if you would hang out with me?" I asked timidly.

"Yea sure. Wait, why aren't you with Rory?"

"Um, we broke up the last day of school." I said quietly.

"Oh, sorry, I don't have to get you a present do I? I'm sort low on cash."

"No, I just want to hang out."

"Oh, so where do you want to go?"

"I don't know. Somewhere fun."

"Say no more." He said in a superman voice. "I know just where to go."

"Okay."

"I'll pick you up at like six, 'kay?"

"Yup. I'll see you then."

I hung up the phone I felt better about myself now. The only problem was that I had no idea where we were going so I had no idea what to wear.

I had already showered that morning and I had about two hours to get ready. I opened one of my drawers.

After about forty-five minutes of sifting through countless garments I had chosen my outfit. I thought it was versatile enough. A pair of my favorite jeans with a cute tank top and a shrug.

I did my hair straight and my make-up soft and natural.

I still had fifteen minutes left though. I called my mom and told her what I was doing.

When I was done I walked to the kitchen and slipped on my converse. I sat at the table and couldn't help but think of Rory.

I really loved him. I thought that it was actually pretty smart that we had broken up. There was no point in staying together if the relationship was going nowhere. Sure I still loved him. But I couldn't help that. But he obviously didn't love me. At least not to a good enough extent. I just wished he would leave me alone. I was fairly convinced that he was just hanging around because… well, my old reason was that he was upset that he hadn't gotten to decide the break up and he had wanted to. But I knew that he wasn't that immature.

I didn't know why he was still hanging around. It didn't make sense to me. But I was certain that he didn't really love me.

Well…_almost_ certain.

No, I was certain. The doorbell rang I hopped off my chair to get it.

I threw the door open and was greeted by Gabe's annoyed expression.

"You do realize that I have been honking for the last five minutes." He said. I guess I had gotten lost in my thinking.

"Sorry" I said sheepishly.

I stepped out the door and closed it and followed him to the car. I got in and we drove with music blaring.

"How was your summer?" I shouted over the music.

"It was good, and yours?" he shouted back.

"It was okay." I replied. "Where are we going anyway?"

"Frank's end of summer party."

"'kay." I shouted though there was no reason because moments before he had shut off the music, so I just felt stupid. We were parked on the street behind twenty or so more cars. We got out and walked up to the door. We didn't bother knocking but went in. Inside there was more music playing.

I turned to look next to me but Gabe was gone. I walked a few feet before I heard his voice again.

"I got us drinks." He said, holding a red plastic cup of brownish liquid that I was pretty sure wasn't coke.

"I'll pass." I said remembering all too vividly my last experience with alcohol.

"Whatever" he said putting it down on a counter as we walked away. I pushed through the crowds of people while talking to Gabe. We got a few stares of curiosity. We ended up in a room that I guessed was the dancing room. I pulled Gabe in. it was pretty funny to see the drunk girls acting like complete sluts.

Gabe and I joked about how the girls around us were acting like complete whores. I started doing impressions of them being extra sluttish. That was when an icy hand was put on my shoulder and turned me around.

Rory stood in front of me. Great, I thought, just the place for a confrontation.

"What are you doing???" he asked.

"No, what are _you _doing?"

"Cassie, your dancing like a complete whore. And I don't think that you should. Especially with _him_."

"Well, Rory you need to get over it. You are not my mother. And we are not dating anymore. Just watch how single I am." I said.

I turned around and kissed Gabe. At first he was surprise but then he seemed fine. It was gross, icky, I desperately wanted to pull away but I had to prove my point. This kiss felt so wrong. I wished that it had been Rory. But I knew that we would never be able to kiss like _this_. Rory's hands took my shoulders and pulled me back.

"I need to talk to you privately." He said. I was secretly relieved for my lips to be away from Gabe's though.

Once we were in a secluded area he turned to me.

"What are you thinking?" he asked, I cowered in fear. I wasn't sure if I had ever seen him this mad.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean everything. With what you just did and this whole summer. And you are avoiding me. Oh and I can't forget about you begging your dad to let you stay with him. You know what he is and who he works for! What are you thinking?" he asked. It was rhetorical but I answered anyway.

"I'm thinking that by avoiding you it will help me to get over this break up. I want to move in with my dad because I love him and it'll get me away from you. And I did what I just did, so I could try to start and get my life back to before you." I said whispering the last part.

"What do you mean get over the break up, you're the one who chose this for us."

"I mean Rory that I'm still in love with you."

"Then why don't we get back together?"

"Because you don't love me and it isn't my fault that I'm in love with you. It just is."

"I do love you." He said.

"Then will you change me?" I asked hushing my voice so others wouldn't hear.

"no." he said. That was it I turned around and walked back in the direction of Gabe. "Wait" he called.

"No, our discussion is over; now please let me enjoy my birthday." I said turning to look into his gorgeous green eyes that were only rivaled by his messy dirty blonde hair.

I walked back to Gabe.

"Sorry about before." I said to him. "I just had to do something to make him jealous."

"Don't be sorry about it, in fact we can do a bit more if you want." Gabe said.

"Sorry Gabe but no, I like you too much as a friend."

"That's cool." He said.

The rest of the night went on uninterrupted. Gabe had a few too many drinks, so I decided to drive the two of us home.

I had no idea where he lived and he was having trouble remembering the directions so I opted to just go home. We pulled up to my house and crept in quietly. Through our laughs and giggles I as surprised that we didn't wake my mom.

I sat down on the couch and he sat next to me.

"You can sleep here." I whispered.

"'kay." He said taking off his shirt to go to sleep I pulled the blanket off the back of the couch for him. He sat next to me, and then pulled me down. I lay on the couch next to him. My lids felt heavy. "I wish I could sleep here." I said. I made a move to get up but he snaked his arm around me.

"Then do." He said. I was to tire to argue so I just closed my eyes and fell asleep.

I woke up with the feeling that I was being watched. I was too reluctant to open my eyes. I wanted more sleep. I could still feel Gabe's arm around me. I tried to fall back asleep but I couldn't. The feeling of being watched was different than normal. Normally it was like it was from far away, but now it felt very close. I opened my eyes and was met with my mothers disapproving stare.

Maybe now she would have a reason to send me to live with my dad.

I quietly sat up on the sofa being careful not to disturb Gabe. I really didn't need him to wake up with a hangover.

"Cassandra Sunnel, you come here this minute!" she whispered. I got up and followed my mother down the hall, my head hung. She stopped and turned to me. "Can you tell me why you were asleep with a shirtless boy on our couch?"

"Yes." I said feebly.

"And…?" she said tapping her foot on the carpet.

"Well last night we went to a party, and he got drunk, I"

"You were at a party with alcohol???" my mother asked interrupting me. I sighed and continued.

"Yes. So he was drunk and I didn't want him to be driving, so I drove. He was having trouble with the directions so I brought him back here."

"And why did you asleep with him."

"Because he wanted me to." Shit, that didn't come out right. "Mom, I didn't _sleep_ with him, we just slept."

"And I am supposed to believe that?"

"Yes, why would I lie?" she just looked at me disapprovingly. "Don't you think what I did was better than letting him drive and getting us killed?"

"Fine." She said curtly "I just want you to know though that I do not condone this behavior and it will not happen again, understood?"

"Yes." I said feeling lightheaded by how easily I had gotten out of trouble. I turned to walk to the bathroom.

I was still wearing my clothes from last night. My pale skin contrasted with the rarely used black make-up smudged under my eyes. I turned the shower water on and slipped off my clothes. I grabbed my face wash from the counter and got in the shower. The water hadn't warmed up yet and a chill shot down my spine. I adjusted the temperature and relaxed.

I washed my face and hair then stepped out. The cold air hitting me like a fan. I wrapped a towel around me and hurried into my room. I put on a pair of NYU sweats that I had gotten from my aunt and plain white tee-shirt. I wrapped the towel around my head and walked back out of my room.

I peeked in the living room, Gabe was still sound asleep. I walked to my mom's room. She was lying in bed watching television. I walked in.

"Mom, I'm going for a walk."

"What about the boy?"

"He's asleep."

"And if he wakes up?" she asked.

"I'll leave him a note." I said.

"Cassie." My mother said warningly.

"Fine I'll wait till he wakes up."

"Good."

I left her room and sat in front of Gabe. I sat…and sat…and sat.

I knew it was rude what I was about to do but I was anxious. I tapped his shoulder first and when he didn't move I pushed him a little harder. Then I full out shoved him. He woke with a start.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Sorry to wake you, but you need to go before I get in more trouble with my mom." I lied. I had noticed how much more often I lied now.

"Oh." He said sitting up and pulling on his shirt and shoes. "Sorry Cass."

"It's okay, I had a great birthday." He got up hugged me and then left.

I walked back to the bathroom took my hair out of the towel and put in into a pony tail. I slipped on my shoes and left the house. It felt like eons since I had gone to the park. I knew why I had stayed away but now I didn't care anymore.

I almost felt like I had to go. It was like a step on the road to recovery. The park came into view. I could see the swings. The swings were my favorite thing at any park, but I couldn't sit on them.

Instead I climbed the structure and sat against one of the walls on the jungle gym.

I guess I was in a state of turmoil-a state of great confusion.

I was definitely confused. Maybe breaking up wasn't for the better. I still loved him, and he said he still loved me. But there was no point in getting back together; it would only end with him saying he wouldn't change me again. And if he wouldn't change me it was a waste of my time, illogical.

I knew that I thought about him too often, but he was the only thing that occupied my head.

I closed my eyes and tilted my head up to the sky.

"Hey." A honey smooth voice said next to me.

I didn't move. I just kept my calm.

"Must you follow me everywhere?" I asked sarcastically.

"Yes, someone has to make sure you don't do anything too stupid" he said back. I felt a rush of butterflies at the idea that we were talking to each other kindly.

"Rory, you really aren't making this easier on me." I said opening my eyes and looking at him. It was strange to see him so at ease and sitting on a play structure for four year olds.

"Maybe I'm not trying to."

"Why?"

"Cassie, are you really that thick?" I sneered at him, making jokes about my intelligence was not a way to get back together. "I'm not because I don't want you to forget us, I know I may seem slightly stalker-like but the thought of us never being together is unbearable."

"I guess it isn't too bad about you following and watching me everywhere, I guess if I could I would do the same."

"Exactly."

"But I would appreciate you stopping." I said bluntly.

"What?"

"It isn't helping and the world doesn't revolve around what you want. It would be stupid for us to get back together."

"Why would it be stupid?" he asked. I got to my feet and hopped off the structure.

"Figure it out, I'm the stupid one, remember." I said walking away. Today wasn't going to be a very nice day. I had already abrasively pushed one of my friends out of my house and I just insulted the boy I love.

Great.

I walked home. I finished my book. I ate food. I went to bed. I woke up the next morning showered dressed and left to my job at the bookstore. I got some new books and sold some too. The best part about the next few days though was that not once did I see Rory or get the feeling that he was watching me. I didn't get a dream or anything. But that didn't mean that I stopped thinking about him.

I arrived home at eight on Friday night.

"Hello?" I called.

"Hi honey, your dad wants you to call him." She said from the kitchen table.

"okay." I said walking eagerly to the office and picking up the phone. I knew that it was stupid to be excited. I knew that the answer would be no.

I had to dial three times before I dialed correctly.

The phone rang once.

"Hello?" my dad picked up the phone.

"Hi dad." I said "you wanted me to call?"

"Yes, well, your mother and I talked about you coming to live here. I might add that you didn't even mention it to her. And we decided that it would be a good idea."

"…" I was dumbstruck.

"Cass? You there?"

"Yes! I'm so excited!! I can't wait to have you back here. I mean you haven't lived back here in Marin forever! I've missed you so much." I said and this time it wasn't just a cover story. Too bad my jubilance completely evaporated at his next words.

"Cass, you would move here, to Italy." My dad said solemnly.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Italy? Italy. No matter how many times I ran the notion through my head it still seemed un-real, intangible and unimaginable. After my dad had told me that in order to live with him I would be in Italy, I had told him I would think about it and then call him back. That was three hours ago.

It was eleven o'clock and I was lying in bed staring at the ceiling.

I had wanted to get away from Rory hadn't I? But this seemed so permanent; perhaps that was what I needed. Yes, it was.

I would call my dad in the morning and tell him that I wanted to come and live with him.

I turned over and adjusted my pillow. I'd had trouble sleeping recently. I missed the feeling of another body next to mine. The vacated side where he used to stay now seemed sad. I used to think that this bed was barely big enough for one person let alone two, but now I felt lost in a sea of blankets. I tossed and turned for a bit longer before eventually falling asleep.

I woke up from the sensation of an icy hand on my cheek, I turned on my side. Rory lay in front of me. (**This is not meant to be stalker-ish it just came out that way**) It was a dream. I wasn't really awake. Since it was a dream my actions couldn't act against me. I rested my head on dream Rory's chest.

"Don't go." He said.

"Why shouldn't I?" I asked groggily.

"Because I love you." He told me.

"If only this weren't a dream." I said longingly.

"It isn't" he said.

"You do know that figments of my imagination are not supposed to argue with me?"

"I'm not a figment of your imagination Cassie." He said.

"Even if you really are here, just let me am ignorant." I said closing my eyes and drifting back to sleep. And then began the real dream.

_There was a man walking down a cobblestone street at night. I couldn't tell who it was because they had their back to me._

_Down the street was an alleyway and beyond that was a large stone castle like building. I looked at the rest of my surroundings. It seemed as if we were in a valley, there were hills around this small town. I looked up at a clock tower in the corner, but couldn't make out the time._

_The sound of water made my head turn and I could see a fountain in the middle of a square._

_The man turned down to the alley way. I tried to move but I couldn't. Luckily for me he took a couple steps backwards. Another person came into view. It was a small girl, thin and she looked as though a gust of wind would blow her away. I still couldn't see the man's face though. This girl obviously held some type of authority._

_She advanced on him a murderous look on her face and I felt a feeling of true fear run from my neck to my toes._

"_I don't care who she is, you need to do something about It." she said._

"_I can't just do that. You don't understand." He said, his voice reminded me of someone but I couldn't out my finger on it._

"_Well then, your only other choice would be to change her."_

"_no." he said resolutely._

_This was normally when my dream ended._

"_It is one or the other Robert." The woman said. The name struck a chord in my brain._

"_I would never do either, she's my daughter. And Aro said that we wouldn't have to do anything, he's interested in her, nothing at least for a while."_

"_And how long do you think 'a while' is? You'll have to do something sooner or later." The woman said._

_The man turned his back to her and for the first time I saw his face, and it was my father._

My eyes fluttered open as my alarm clock shattered my not-so-peaceful recluse. I rolled over and the

Sound of crumbling paper brought me to my senses. I reached under me and withdrew a piece of paper.

It wasn't a dream

That was all it said. I knew it was from Rory because of the hand writing though. I think that last night I knew it wasn't a dream. But by saying it was it gave me an excuse to be close to him.

I got out of bed got dressed, did my hair, grabbed my bag, and left for the bus stop. Just because I had a license didn't mean I had a car.

At my job the day wore on slowly. I was procrastinating calling my dad. I wasn't going to back out of my decision; I just had something holding me back, some unknown barrier.

Around one I got out from my job, I headed back to the bus stop and rode home on the smelly public transportation that the government thought they were being nice by giving us.

I walked into my house.

"Hello?" I called. No one answered. I walked to the office and sat in front of the computer, I fiddled idly with the keyboard as I dialed my dad's number. It rang a few times and then I got the voice-mail. I left a short message asking him to call me back.

I knew that I shouldn't be surprised that he didn't pick up. He was probably working. But what was working for him? What exactly did he do?

My stupid dream had been haunting me all day. I was a bit perturbed to realize that for the past year I had been dreaming of my father being told to kill me. It was a bit offsetting.

The phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey Cass, you just called?" my dad said. I hadn't been expecting him to call back so fast.

"Yes, I did. I just called to tell you that I would like to come and live with you in Italy." I spoke slowly.

"Oh…that's…great." He said sounding nervous. I didn't understand why he should sound nervous; he was the one who said that he was okay with me spending the year in Italy with him."

"Hey dad, will I have to know Italian?"

"No, most of the people here speak English.

"Good. So…when do I leave here?"

"Well, we want to get you here before school starts so that you can be there the first day. So you will most likely be on a plane in two or three days, I just have to talk to your mother."

"Two or three days? Umm, wow. Isn't that sort of soon?"

"Well, yes, but you will want to have a day or two to be here before school begins unless you come in the middle of the school year?"

"No, no, I'll come then, I understand now." I said. I heard my mom open the back door.

"Hello?" my mother asked. I cupped my hand over the phone so I wouldn't scream into my dad's ear.

"I'm in the office." I called to her. I removed my hand. "My mom just got home." I told my dad."

"Oh, that's great. Would you mind giving the phone to her, I just need to work out a few small details with her." My dad said.

"Sure." I said getting up and walking down the hall to give my mom the phone.

She took it and sat down at our kitchen table. I sat across from her. I was already excited, my stomach bubbled. I watched as she took out a pen and piece of paper and started to write. It seemed like my father was doing most of the talking for her responses were mostly single worded answers such as 'yes' and 'okay'.

When she handed the phone back to me I took it confused.

"Hi?" I said again.

"I just wanted to tell you to start packing and that you will be leaving in the morning the day after tomorrow. Love you Cass, I'll see you soon." My dad said.

"Love you" I said before hanging up and going to my room. My mom knocked on my door. I opened it and faced her.

"I just wanted to give you this list" she said handing me the paper she had been writing. I scanned it quickly. It was just reminders about what to bring.

"Hey mom, don't forget to call the school and tell them that I'm not going to be there this year." I said. My words sounded strange to me and they sent a tingle from my head to my toes. It just didn't seem real yet. I closed the door and looked at the page once again.

All clothing

All bath products

All books or other possessions you will want.

So it was pretty much telling me to bring all of my things. I didn't think that I had a suitcase big enough. I started to empty my drawers only leaving out what I would want for the next two days. My clothes ended up filling a bag and a half. I didn't really have any possessions that weren't books and I would only bring my favorites of those. If I had had an ipod or something like that I would bring that but I didn't. I went into my bathroom and got together the entire bathroom items that I actually used and realized that I had barely any and there was no reason for my bathroom drawer to be full. I put my toiletries in the suitcase. I only had two suitcases? I looked around my room. I had packed a few pictures and a disposable camera for new ones.

Something on my desk caught my eye, the box with the bracelet that Rory gave me. I didn't want to leave it behind so I surreptitiously put it in my bag while feeling guilty about doing it.

My room looked so empty now. So…boring and plain.

I walked out of my room and into the kitchen where the refrigerator was calling my name. I pulled out a piece of frozen pizza and popped it into the microwave. I walked into the living room and plopped myself on the couch, my mother sat at the dining room table doing drafts for a new house.

"Cassie, I was thinking since tomorrow is your last night here that maybe we could do something?" she said. I turned myself around and looked over the back of the couch to see her.

"Yeah, that sounds nice, what would we do?" I said. I hadn't really thought about how my decision would affect my mother and I could only hope that she didn't think that she was the reason that I wanted to leave.

"Maybe we could go to a fancy restaurant or something that sounds fun." She said.

"That would be." I said smiling enigmatically.

She smiled back and returned to her work while my pizza in the microwave pinged to signify that it was ready. I went and ate it quickly, and then I returned to my room to think.

I lay on my bed not wanting to sit and look at the emptiness of my room. I could hear my heart pounding and the hum of our heater. I turned on my stomach took out a book and began reading.

It was late into the night before I put the book down, but as soon as I did I had no trouble falling asleep.

My dream that night was the same as the night before though I did not wake up before it and find Rory next to me. But I did know that he had been watching me.

The next day I had to call in to my job and tell them that I wouldn't be working there anymore. I told them that I was going to live in Italy and they told me to have a good time. That was probably the hardest part of my day.

My mom had taken me shopping for some more clothes and some nice ones for tonight. I had gotten a black dress.

We had gone home and I had showered and done my hair and makeup, gotten dressed and then we had to leave again.

My mother brought me to a fabulous restaurant that made me not want to know the cost of dinner. I had spaghetti and my mom had some type of crab. I tried to explain to her how much I would miss her and that I wasn't going to get away from her. She looked at me placidly but then smiled warmly. I promised to write her at least twice a month but I wasn't sure how well I would stick to that.

The drive home had been good. For one of the first times I had really bonded with my mother. I had gotten home and made sure everything I needed was packed and then gone to bed early.

My mother woke me up early, very early. I groaned and rolled over to the clock. It read 3:45 AM. Why had they booked me such an early plane flight? I reluctantly rolled out of bed and pulled on my clothes for the plane. I walked to the kitchen and ate my breakfast and then said my last farewell to the house for the next year.

The car drive was quiet as I listened to the radio still in half a doze. But by the time I stood before I got onto the plane both my mother and I were in hysterics.

"I love you mom." Was the last thing I said before boarding the plane to Italy.

I watched as the city below me drifted away. The city that I had grown up in. I sat back in my seat. I had gotten a window seat, for which I was glad. My flight was from San Francisco directly to Italy to a town where my father apparently lived called Volterra.

The plane ride didn't go uneventful though. I had gone to the bathroom five times, twice of which the people next to me were sleeping and I had had to wake them up. They played two b-class movies and I had somehow managed to stuff some of their disgusting food down my throat. Okay, so it was uneventful. I pressed the flight attendant button. She came over looking exasperated but I would be two if she had been called by me three other times.

"What can I do for you miss?" she asked.

"I'm sorry but do you know how much longer until the plane lands?" I asked semi-apologetically. I could sympathize with her but I thought that she should be used to it now, she did choose it as her job.

"About an hour and a half more, is that all?"

"Yes." I said smiling then looking away, just two more hours until I could start my life over. I pushed my hand into my carry on and touched a velvet box. I had moved it into my carry on before I had gotten on the plane. I knew that I shouldn't have even brought Rory's gift. How was I supposed to start over if I was carrying the past with me?

I had asked myself that repeatedly over the span of the plane ride but I hadn't dared answer it once.

My stomach dropped as the plane plummeted a few feet signaling the beginning of the descent. I put my head back and relaxed I was almost there. The 'fasten your seatbelt' sign lit up.

"Thank you for choosing international airlines, and to hose who live here in Volterra welcome home, and for those visiting please enjoy your stay." A flight attendant said in English then Italian.

The plane had landed; I sat still as others around me got up and grabbed their bags. I would rather sit and then get out when there was less of a rush, though I desperately envied those who were stretching. Once the majority of the plane passengers had filed out I got up and eagerly stretched. I pulled my carry-on bag from below my seat and got in line to exit the plane. It was so slow, but I was eventually into the terminal.

I looked around, but I couldn't find my father. A man in a black suit holding a sign that said Cassandra Sunnel looked at me quizzically. What? I looked around mortified, my father had had a driver come and pick me up? I made fun of people who got picked up by drivers. I walked over to him.

"Err, I'm Cassandra Sunnel. Did my dad send you?" I asked vehemently hoping for it to be some freak mix up with another girl named Cassandra here.

"Yes," he said taking out a picture of me to see if it was me. "Are you ready or do you need to pick up bags?"

"I need to pick up my bags." I said heading towards the bag pickup area. When we got there, there were only a few bags left circling the belt. I quickly took hold of one of mine and yanked it off the belt. I stumbled backwards. My driver grabbed my other bag much more gracefully and without the stumbling and headed off towards the parking lot. I scampered behind him.

We left out the doors and the air actually felt lighter, I inhaled deeply. The driver was loading my bags into the trunk of a limo. I went to it and got in.

The man who I had earlier suspected to be my driver got into the back of the limo with me. I looked at him strangely, then when the car started to move I was completely confused.

I studied the man across from me closely while trying to be inconspicuous at the same time.

He looked about twenty-six with short brown hair. He was probably 6'2", he had pale skin. He seemed rather well-built, but it was hard to tell while he was wearing a suit. He looked up to me; I guess he could feel my gaze. But what before I looked away were his eyes. His strikingly green eyes.

"Um, I'm sorry, but who are you?" I asked embarrassedly.

"Oh, forgive me." He said sticking out his hand, I took it uncomfortably; I wasn't used to shaking people's hands. "I'm Mac."

"Nice to meet you Mac, but what are you doing here exactly? I know this sounds stupid but I thought you were the driver." I said looking away. He laughed warmly.

"No, I am not the driver. You're father has hired me for the year that you are here."

"What did he hire you to do?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"To look after you when he isn't around."

"My dad hired a babysitter for me??? I'm sixteen!" I looked crossly at the ice chest imagining it was my father.

"Oh…well…" Mac said, obviously unsure of what to do.

I looked at him once more from his pale skin and blue eyes it gave me the presumption that he was a vampire, but I might have just been acting paranoid.

"Are you going to have to follow me everywhere or something?" I asked dispirited by the very idea.

"Not exactly." He replied

"What does 'not exactly' mean?"

"I'm not going to be following you to school."

"That's all, you won't be with me while I'm at school?!?" I felt my eyes wide. "What about when I'm at home?"

"I won't be following you or anything but I do have a room at the house that you live in." he said slightly scared by my neurotics. Great, I had a live in manny (man-nanny).

I was now grateful that I had had such an early flight because it was late into the next morning and I hadn't slept at all.

I exhaled loudly. I could feel my eye-lids threatening to close. I worked hard to keep them open but I still didn't win against them. I was asleep within minutes.

The next morning I awoke to sun spilling across my face and over the bed I was in. I sat up and looked around.

The room was very plain. It had white walls, a large bed with white sheets, a closet, a desk, a dresser, and two doors. My suitcases and carry on bag were in the middle of the floor.

I pushed the blankets off of me and stepped onto the plush carpeting. I was still wearing my clothes from the plane ride. I walked to one of the doors and turned the knob before pushing it open.

There was a large bathroom, the counters were mostly white with a few light blue tiles and the walls were light blue. I sniffed at my clothes and to my immense surprise found that I smelled (sarcasm). I walked back into the room I had slept in and dug through my suitcase until I found my toiletries. They were wrapped in a plastic bag which I carried to the bathroom.

I showered in the enormous bathroom, immediately feeling cleaner after peeling off my putrid clothes.

I stepped out of the shower and exited the steaming bathroom. I dug through my bag and pulled out some jeans and a green stretchy tank top.

I walked back into the bathroom and blow dried my hair. I walked into my room and pushed open the second door into a hallway. I looked both ways to decide which direction to walk. At the end of one I could see a se of stairs going down. At the other there was a dead end. I walked toward the staircase that was going down.

In a few feet there was another door, I counted a total of 3 in the hallway. I stepped to the stairs and looked over the railing.

Below I could see the spread out of an entry way and to the left was a dining room with a large table and chairs.

I walked down the stairs careful not to trip. I rounded the corner opposite to the one of the dining room and ended up in the kitchen. Both my father and Mac sat in there. I ran to my dad and hugged him.

"It is good to see you to." My dad said commenting on my hug. I smiled sheepishly.

"The house is so pretty." I said.

"Thank you Cass, you have already met Mac." he said nodding his head in Mac's direction.

"Are we doing anything today?" I asked hopefully. My dad looked at his watch.

"I'm sorry Cass; I have to get to work. But Mac is going to show you around." He smiled. "I want to bring you to some of my work partner's house tonight though. They are very…excited to see you again." My dad said awkwardly. He stood up and gave me a hug. I looked down I wished he would be able to stay.

It wasn't that I was upset that I would be with Mac I just wanted to spend time with my dad. My dad waved one last time and then left us. I heard the door close. I turned to Mac.

"Have you already eaten?" I asked to be polite. And why no, I didn't know for sure that he was a vampire.

"Yes" him smiling at some inside joke. "Your father and I had breakfast this morning." I turned to hide my disgust at the prospect. There was one point towards vampirism. Though he didn't drink from humans, I could tell by his eyes.

I opened the large fridge and was surprised by how well it was stocked. I pulled out a cantaloupe and took out a knife after some looking. I cut the cantaloupe and ate it quickly.

I turned to face Mac.

"Do you have anything else to do before we go?" he asked.

"Not really, I just need to get my shoes and a bag."

"Alright why don't you run up and get that and I'll wait here." I walked out of the kitchen. Although I did want to look at the house a bit more, looking at the actual town sounded more interesting. I ran up the first few stairs but became tired quickly and settled for walking. In my room I grabbed my converse and bag, but not before I looked out the window in my room.

I could see pretty far out. For the first mile and a half it was just grassy plains but in the distance I could see a town of small buildings. I couldn't help wondering why the house was so secluded.

I walked out of my room and down the stairs once again. I would soon grow tired of the stairs, I could already tell. Mac waited for me at the door and when I got to the bottom of the stairs he opened it and walked out. Today his clothes more casual which made me happy, I wouldn't mistake him for a driver again.

I followed and let out an audible gasp to the outside of the house. It was beautiful. It had brick walls and ivy crawling up the side. The front had some bushes and gardening and in front of it there was a small hill. The hill reminded me of the Haven's hill.

I looked to my right. Mac wasn't there I spun around where had he gone. I turned to face the front of my house and I scratched my head. There was a loud honk behind me I jumped and turned around.

The car was a silver Mercedes. It looked very nice. I ran and got in the passenger side.

"So where are we going?" I asked my heart beating loudly in anticipation.

"Eager are we?" he asked laughing. "Well, I thought that I would take you into town. I know that girls like shopping. We would park the car and walk. Most of the streets aren't for cars." I nodded and we started to drive.

I looked out the window most of the drive. It was very beautiful. The fields swayed in the slight breeze and the skies looked like crystal. We were approaching the town. It looked as if there were some type of stone wall around it, as we got closer I realized that there was.

We drove through an opening in the wall and into a parking lot. It was cobblestone. My stomach did a small flip. Mac and I walked in silence to the shops. I was awed by the architecture of the whole town. It looked very 17th century. The entire town's roads were cobblestone.

We flitted in and out of a few shops.

"I'm supposed to make sure that you get a dress for meeting your dad's colleagues while we are here." Mac said abruptly.

"Okay, but I don't have money with me."

"That's alright I have a credit card that your dad took out for you." He said. I was pretty sure my eyes had bugged out of my head. I rarely had twenty dollars on me at a time let alone a credit card.

"Whoa, um okay, let's go into some dress shops them." I said still in shock.

I thought our day was going quite successfully. I had bought a dress and shoes. The dress was black and double spaghetti strapped with a bow in the front under the bust and the shoes were black heels that laced about ¼ of the way up my calf. We were walking back to the car when I saw it though. I saw the fountain, the alleyway, the cobblestone ground, and in the background a large castle-like building. It fit the description of my dream. I stopped in cold blood and stared. Mac looked behind him he backtracked over to me.

"What are you looking at?" he asked he then cocked his head to face the same direction as mine did. "Ah, the castle, it is beautiful isn't it? I think that is where we will be going tonight." He said.

"You're going to?" I asked "not to be rude, I'm just wondering" I added quickly.

"No offense taken. Yes I am going I am well acquainted with your fathers work partners and it is always good to see them." He said. I forced myself to turn my head and start walking back to the car.

The drive back was mostly quiet. I fiddled with the radio to try and find a reasonable station. None were all that great.

We arrived back at the house and yet again I ended up ogling it.

The sun was starting to set. I went inside and sat at the table I realized that I was famished. I fixed myself a grilled cheese and salad, with a glass of milk.

The phone rang. I walked to it and picked it up.

"Hello?" I said then noticed that they probably would think that they got the wrong number seeing as I was a girl and my dad wasn't. "Sunnel Residence." I tacked onto the end.

"Hello Cassandra." A rather old male voice said on the other end.

"Err, may I ask who is calling?"

"It is Aro; I work with your father. I was just calling to see if he was in yet. Is he?"

"No, may I take a message?" I asked. I could hear my voice quaver at the thought of talking to one of the people Rory had called the 'Volturi'.

"That is alright, I guess I will see you tonight." Aro said calmly.

"Yes, I will see you tonight, goodbye." I said.

"Goodbye." He said before I hung up the phone.

I sat back at the table to eat. I had just stabbed a piece of lettuce when the phone rang again. I stared at it daring it to continue ringing. It did. I got up and answered it.

"Hello, Sunnel Residence." I said politely.

"Hey Cass, it your dad."

"Hi dad. How was your day?"

"It was good. Did you get a dress?" he asked me.

"Yes, it is very nice."

"Well that's good. Would you mind going and starting to get dressed now, I'm running a little late and I don't want to be late for tonight?"

"Sure, um, Aro just called." I said. The words came out vague and awkward. My father's voice stiffened.

"And what did he want?"

"He wanted to talk to you, I told him you weren't here and asked if he wanted to leave a message. He said no and that he would see us tonight."

"Why aren't you a little secretary?" He said jokingly. "I'll be there soon, go get dressed okay?"

"Yea sure, see ya dad."

"See ya." He said. I hung up and hurriedly ate my food before anyone else could call. I washed my plate and half ran half walked upstairs to my room. It needed some serious decorating. But now wasn't the time to think about that.

I did my make-up first so none would get on my dress then my hair. I pulled on the dress. It fit very well and it was very nice.

I walked into the hallway and looked at the two doors next to mine. I was guessing that they were the other bedrooms. I wanted to tell Mac to start getting ready, but I didn't know which door to pick. I picked the door to my left. I knocked. At first no one answered, then I knocked again and Mac answered but it was from the door on my right.

I turned embarrassed towards him.

"I just wanted to tell you that my dad will be here soon and that you might want to start getting ready."

"Thank you Cassandra." He said. He was about to close the door.

"Can you call me Cassie?" I asked he opened the door again.

"Um sure."

"It's just that you have been calling me Cassandra all day and I go by Cassie, Cassandra is just so formal." I rambled.

"Okay than, thank you Cassie." He closed his door and I thought that it would be smart to start walking downstairs. I walked around the ground floor and discovered a living room and a bathroom.

There was a honk out side.

"Cassie!" Mac called. I ran as fast as I could in heels without falling, which wasn't very fast. Mac stood in front of the door. He opened it and I followed him out a limo was in front of the house. I wasn't sure if I liked riding in them, they made me feel kind of snobby.

My dad and I ran through questions, explanations, and exclamations about my life, Volterra, and Marin.

The car pulled up in front of the castle that I had stared at in shock and awe this afternoon. I stepped out of the car and looked up. It towered over me intimidating.

My father stepped up behind me.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"Yes." I said making my way toward the doors inside.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

I stood adamantly still as I looked around the room. I had thought it would be a small gathering of a few of my father's co-workers and us. But I was mistaken. All around there were people… kind of.

"It's nice isn't it?" my dad said thinking that I had stopped still to look at the architecture.

"Um, yes." I said. My father guided me towards who, from my memory was Aro. He still had the soft, white, wispy black with the thin looking pale skin, his blue eyes stood out against the rest of him. But I shouldn't have been surprised; Rory had told me that vampires didn't change.

"Oh, Cassandra, my how you've changed since last I saw you." Aro said. I stuck out my hand; he took it firmly in his cool one.

"It is nice to see you again too." I said smiling warmly, and pushing myself to be as polite as possible.

"Robert, you daughter has impeccable manners, I can already tell. And let me tell you she is quite…unique." Aro said. He turned to my father and they shook hands. Aro's eye's seemed to change from kindness to confusion.

I wanted ask Aro to call me Cassie, but I didn't want to because of how Rory had spoken about him, them. Rory had told me the day that we had been down by the creek that he had wanted to tell me his secret but he couldn't.

"_You don't have a heartbeat." I said. It wasn't that it was just quiet; it was that his heart wasn't pumping._

_He didn't say anything, but looked down abashed._

"_Would you care to elaborate to me on how you are different?"_

"_I can't." _

"_Yes you can."_

"_No I can't, not unless you want to end up dead, and I certainly don't want that." He said taking a stern tone._

"_Would you kill me?" my voice didn't reveal the panic I felt, but my heart was far past a healthy speed._

"_No, I would protect you as best I could. I just wouldn't stand a chance."_

The memory sent my heart pumping faster. I saw a few people look in my direction strangely. If Rory had been so afraid I knew that I should be too.

Aro turned to Mac, they shook hands. Aro focused his attention back to me.

"Do you like it here in Volterra?" he asked

"Yes I am, it is very beautiful, and both the landscape and the architecture are magnificent."

"That is good. When did you get in?" he asked

"I think that I got in sometime early this morning. I'm not sure exactly I fell asleep in the ride home." I looked down chagrinned.

When I looked up Aro was looking away and motioning his hand for some other people to come over. I turned my head to see who it was but no one was there. I turned back around and saw two more people next to Aro.

One of them had white hair, thin pale skin that looked as if it would crumble any second, and an expression that only showed mild interest.

The other had the same black hair as Aro, pale skin and blue eyes. He looked like he was thoroughly confused.

"It is nice to meet you again Cassandra." The black haired man said. I shifted uncomfortably by being called Cassandra again and could feel a blush creeping up my cheeks. I shook hands with both the men.

"This is Marcus" Aro said motioning to the unenthused white haired man. "And this is Caius." He said now motioning to the black haired man. "They are two of my closest colleagues." Aro finished.

I nodded slowly taking in everything that had been said and trying to dredge out of my suppressed memories anything that had been said about them.

My father and the three men walked away to talk. Mac stayed with me. It was nice; it gave me a sense of comfort. I looked around, there were a few people who looked as though they waned to come up and talk to me but held themselves back.

I turned to Mac.

"So…" I said. I wanted to talk but there was nothing to say.

"Yes?" he asked

"What did you do before you worked for my dad?" I asked.

"I, err…interned for some of your dad's … work partners?" He said awkwardly, it had come out sounding like a question. I didn't push the subject; I wasn't sure what would happen if I let people know that I knew the truth.

After a few moments of silence though I had to say something.

"What am I supposed to be doing?"

"I believe you are supposed to be socializing with people." Mac said.

"What am I supposed to do, just go up to them and start to talk?" I said sarcastically.

"Well, yes." He said.

"Humph" I said crossing my arms. I normally would have gone up to them but it seemed so intimidating here.

After a few hours or so a few brave souls had come to talk, I talked graciously and tried to hide my fear. Most of them ended up walking away with confused or flustered appearances on their faces. I didn't understand it; I didn't think that I had said anything.

It was around the end of the night. I was slightly ticked off because people had kept staring at me and I would turn my head and they would pretend like they weren't. I just didn't understand it. Most of the guests had, by now, filtered out of the large room. I could see my father along with Aro, Marcus, and Caius talking in a corner. My father had a glum expression on his face. They headed toward Mac and me.

"What's wrong dad?" I asked. He instantly righted his face into a warm smile.

"What do you mean Cass? Nothing is wrong." he said

"Oh." I said feeling slightly embarrassed.

"We're going to get going now." My father said turning to the three other men.

"Well, it was nice to have you here and we hope to see you again." Aro said directing his comment to all three of us.

Mac and my father turned to leave. I quickly turned around to follow them. I was about to leave the building when I could have sworn I heard my name.

My head turned and my feet stopped. The three men stood in the exact same spot. They were conversing with each other in words that I couldn't hear but I could see their mouths moving. Caius noticed that I still stood at the entry way. He must have said something to the others because they stopped talking and looked to me too. My dad appeared at the door.

His eyes looked crazed; Mac was close at his heels. He sighed in relief.

"Cassandra Sunnel, do not linger. I thought that you might have…gotten lost." He said for the first time ever he had used the tone of a parent with me.

"I'm sorry." I said scared, I had never seen him like this.

"Good bye Cassandra." Aro said.

My father placed his hand at the top of my back and guided me out to the car.

I sat in the car not talking while my father and Mac sat opposite of me occasionally glancing at me. We were halfway through the car ride when I raised my head. This wasn't the way I wanted to start out my stay here.

"I'm sorry dad; I didn't mean to scare you."

"That's alright Cass, you're alright and that is what is important."

"Why wouldn't I be alright?" I asked. He didn't answer, maybe he hadn't heard me. I was about to ask again but bit my tongue on it.

The limo pulled up to the house. I got out and walked with my father. My heel stubbed an uneven brick on the walkway and I plummeted towards the ground. My father instantaneously caught me by my shoulders.

"Sorry, I guess I'm just tired." I muttered halfheartedly.

My dad opened the door to the house. I walked inside; a chill went through my body.

"Can we turn the heat on?" I asked.

"Yes." My dad said walking down a hall to where I guess a thermostat was. "Hey Cass," he called.

"Yes?" I said.

"I think you're starting school in two days. You can check the calendar." He said

Mac came into the house.

"Where's the calendar?"

"It's in the office." He said walking back to me.

"There's an office here?" I asked incredulously.

"Yes…" my dad said raising an eyebrow to my lack of observation.

"Err, where is it?"

"Mac can show you, are you going to bed?"

"Yes."

"Okay, goodnight sweetie." He said

"Night dad." I said following Mac up the stairs.

He led me to the door that I had been knocking on that afternoon. He opened it and low and behold there was an office. I saw the calendar and checked it. He had been right; I did start school in two days.

I turned to Mac. His eyes were their green but they had a familiar quality about them. They were glowing. I knew that I should be scared, scream or perhaps run away. But his eyes said that he was harmless. And I was mesmerized. Though they were beautiful in their own way looking at them felt like squeezing my heart. But I couldn't look away.

They reminded me to much of Rory. He broke the gaze and released me from my stare. I quietly shuffled to my room. My bags still lay in the middle of the room. I opened one and pulled out my sweats and a shirt. I slipped them on hung up my dress and went to my second night of dreamless sleep.

I woke up the next morning to rain pounding on my window. The change in weather had been drastic and sudden. I didn't bother showering or changing. I just threw my hair into a pony tail. I walked out of the room and down stairs.

I walked around the bottom floor a little, I couldn't find anyone.

"Hello?" I asked the house.

"In here." Called an indistinguishable voice.

"Where is 'in here'?" I asked the bodiless voice.

"We are in the guest room."

"Guest room?" I said. My dad appeared out of a door. I followed him to the guest room. Across the bed were paint cards and magazine pullouts. "What's this?" I asked.

"Well, we kept that room so plain so that you could decorate it, and we figured that you would want to before school starts."

"Cool." I said advancing to the bed.

It took some time to pick what colors I wanted but I did. I chose too have a gold bedspread and a bed that was metal and the head piece twisted prettily. I decided that I only wanted one wall painted and I chose a deep pinkish color. My dad said that he was going to go and get them I told him that he would have trouble getting them so soon, but he just waved my comment away.

Mac and I sat in the cluttered room.

"So, you start your new school tomorrow." He said.

"Yup."

Things were awkward between us and there were only a few moments that we fell into normality. I wondered why. I didn't want that to happen the entire year. A fly buzzed in my ear. I swatted at it, but it returned.

Mac laughed at me. I smiled.

"Can we go to another room before I kill this fly?"

"Yes of course." We got up and walked into the kitchen.

"I'm still somewhat confused why did my dad hire you?" I asked. I didn't think I was pushing any boundaries.

"To watch over you and keep you safe."

"From what? Myself?"

"Um…I'm…not sure exactly." My forehead creased in disbelief.

"Cass?" My dad called from the door. I got off the chair and walked to see my dad unbelievably with people behind him carrying boxes.

"How did you?" I started to say but my father hushed me.

"Don't ask; just consider it your birthday gift. The people behind him were hurrying to bring the boxes in and get out of the rain. When they were done I hugged my dad as tight as I could. He and Mac started to carry the boxes up to my room, I tried to help but they both laughed at my feeble attempt to lift a box.

By the end of the day my room looked gorgeous. I had finally unpacked, but things still felt surreal. I walked into the living room and sat in front of the television I flipped it on. Italian, Italian, Italian. That was all anyone on it spoke. I turned it off. I could hear a bird chirping in the distance and I closed my eyes and rested my head against the couch.

This was all really happening. I had no idea how I was going to keep my father from being suspicious about me knowing his secret if I could barely go a say without almost letting people know that I knew.

I walked to the kitchen and had a dinner of macaroni and cheese. It had taken a while for me to tell what it was because of the Italian writing on the box. I hoped that I would pick up the language soon.

The smell wafted into my brain. Mac came into the room.

"What is that putrid smell??" he asked.

"Putrid, it's delicious. It's macaroni and cheese."

"It's disgusting; do you know what it is made of?"

"No, and I probably don't want to, but it sure does taste good." I said taking a bite of the now finished cheesy pasta.

"Gross." He said. I went to sit at the table he followed and sat at it with me.

"If you think that it is so gross why are you sitting and watching me eat it?" I retorted.

"Because it is very interesting to see someone truly digest something that shouldn't even be called food." He said. I made a face at him. We both laughed. My father came down.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"We're talking about my disgusting eating habits." I said chirpy.

My father's eyebrows knitted together in worry. I rolled my own eyes. After dinner we sat down to watch a movie, in English.

I popped it in the DVD player and watched the pictures roll by. I laughed at the movie and they laughed at my hysterical laughter. And I could tell that I was going to have a good time this year. I went to bed and wished for a good last day before school.

I woke up the next morning and showered. The warm water caressing my skin and refreshing my mind. The sky had been the grayish gloomy color rather than the rain. My heart raced when I had woken up and realized that yet again I had had a night of dreamless sleep.

I dressed in black yoga pants and a light blue sweatshirt, with my trusty converse.

My dad decided to take me into town with Mac. I actually kind of liked the idea of having Mac around; things would have been lonely without him. We decided to go sight seeing.

We got home late but all with smiles and I did already feel closer to both of them. I had gotten mail. I tore open my envelope. It was from the school and it was my classes, I read down the list.

1. Language Arts

2. Math

3. English

4. Science

5. Physical Education

6. Drama

7. World History.

I laughed at the idea of taking English as my language, like I had taken Spanish last year. But maybe it would help me; I would have to match the English words to the Italian.

I decided to turn in early.

I woke the next morning with butterflies pounding against the sides of my stomach. My first day at a new school where no one knew me. No one knew who I had dated. No one knew what had happened to my best friend. No one knew. This would be my ultimate chance to start over.

I dressed in a maroon zip-down sweater with jeans and a black tee shirt. I walked down the stairs steadily. My heart was pounding loudly. I wondered how Rory was doing. This was his first day of school too. I wonder if anyone would notice that I was gone.

I ate my breakfast quietly then followed Mac to the car. My father had to leave early but he had left a note saying that he loved me and wished me a good day at school. I pulled my messenger bag over my shoulder; it contents a lame pen, pencil, pad of paper, and wallet. I would have to find out all of my needed school supplies today.

I got into the Mercedes and we drove away from the house. The school looked similar to my own and was a little farther past where I had gone shopping my first day. We pulled into the parking lot and I could see people staring at the car. It stopped.

"Good luck, I'll see you after school." Mac said.

I stepped unsteadily out of the car. And felt the stares that belonged to only new students.

I breathed deeply and smiled. I could do this.

I could start over.

---

I looked up at the school in front of me. The buildings painted a deep mahogany brown on their outsides. It wasn't an inside school like my last. But I knew that in time I would deal. After all it meant that there weren't any stairs for me to trip on. I glanced behind me to see the silver car already pulling out of the parking lot. There was no turning back whatsoever.

I looked at my schedule. I had language arts first. A car skidded at a frightening pace very close to the curb where I was standing which caused me to jump and yelp. I started my cautious steps away from the sidewalk and into the throng of people milling and socializing as people on their first days of school do.

I looked at the peoples clothing. It resembled my own. There was nothing extremely different from the Marin clothing. I was busy staring at people and didn't see the banister that was holding up the overhang. I walked into it headfirst. A resonating gong sounded through its hollow metal exterior. Some people looked at me and giggled. One boy and girl came to me very concerned.

The boy said something in Italian.

"I'm sorry, I don't speak Italian." I said self-pityingly while rubbing my forehead.

"Are you alright?" he asked again in English with a bit of an Italian accent.

"Yes, it was just an example of my klutziness." I said.

"I haven't seen you before." The girl stated. Her voice was as clear as a wind chime.

"I'm new. Today is my first day here. My father lives here and I thought that it would be nice to be with him." I said. Why was I explaining why I came here just because I was told I wasn't seen before? I should have left it at it being my firs day here. I blushed a light rose but looked away quickly to hide it.

"That sounds nice." The boy said. "My name is William and this is my sister Rachel. What is your name?"

"I can introduce myself!" Rachel said contemptuously.

I giggled self-consciously.

"My name is Cassandra, but please don't call me that. I prefer to be called Cassie."

"Right, well don't call me Will." William said.

"Okay, I can do that." I turned to Rachel. "Do you have any name preferences?" I asked her.

"Nope, just call me Rachel." I smiled as best I could before laughing at myself for the absurdity of how this conversation came about. I was about to start to walk away when Rachel said something.

"What are you doing, we want to see your schedule." She said. Was I going deaf, did she ask and I just walked away? I reached into my bag and pulled it out handing it to them.

"Sorry, I forgot to ask before, I just expected you to bring it up."

"Oh." I said.

They both stood next to each other and huddled over the paper, which gave me a chance to look at them without the embarrassment of them noticing my staring.

William was about 6'1" with brown hair that went about halfway down his ears in messy tufts. Rachel was about an inch and a half taller than I was. She also had her brown hair. She wore a dark gray sweatshirt with light colored jeans and her hair was wavy, she looked quite thin through her large sweatshirt. William was wearing dark wash jeans, a long sleeve olive shirt that fit his upper physic rather nicely, and a plain black jacket. They seemed so perfect, so gorgeous. I would have thought them to be vampires based merely on their supernatural appearance except for the fact that they were each lightly tanned and in the next moment I found that they each had intensely brown eyes.

"Guess what!" Rachel chirped.

"What?" I asked apprehensively. I had thought that her question was rhetorical but obviously it wasn't seeing as she didn't say anything when I didn't respond.

"You and William have the same Language arts class! And," she emphasized the conjunction. "We have English together! Obviously, we're also juniors."

"Are you two twins?" I asked abruptly.

"Yes." William said curtly, maybe he didn't want people to know.

I smiled. At least I would have some friends here or at least in two of my classes. The bell rang loudly overhead. I heard a multitude of groans from different people. Frankly I was excited.

"Walk with me to class?" William asked.

"Err, sure." I said. I turned around, "bye Rachel, I'll see you in English." She smiled back and waved frantically then started to run up to who I guessed were a few of her other friends.

We walked in silence; I trailed behind a step so I would know where we were going. He lead me to a door, next to the door was a small plaque. _Room 104 Language Arts Mr. Cunningham_, I took a deep breath and mentally braced myself for the stares.

We walked into the classroom. I definitely got stares but they weren't the type I was expecting. They were more of jealousy or glares rather than suspicion or curiosity.

Most of the students stood at the back of the room opposite the door. I looked around. It looked like most classrooms should. The teacher sat at a desk near in the far left side of the classroom. He looked like he was finishing up some last minute lesson plans. He looked up and said something in Italian.

"He said for all of us to move to the back of the room and wait till we are told where to sit." William said lowly. I headed towards the back of the room. Mr. Cunningham stood up and introduced himself. He started down the rows of seats and said people's names as he touched the chairs.

"Cassandra." He said while touching a chair near the middle of the far left row. I went quietly, sat down and looked around at the other classmates. In front of me sat a boy who looked like he had been at some tropical beach all summer. His skin was a perfect tan. To my right was a girl with short blonde pixie hair who looked like she probably day dreamed through all of her classes.

I watched as William was placed near the front of one of the middle rows. Once all of the students had seats Mr. Cunningham reached to his desk and pulled out what I guessed was a pile of syllabi **(plural of syllabus, really it is I looked it up)**. He handed a couple to the people who sat at the front of each row and passed them back. When I t got to me I handed one to the person behind me and looked the page over. I could pick out a few words that resembled those of English ones. The class passed easily as we handed out books and wrote down the supplies that we needed. I got the boy in front of me to help me with some of the things that the teacher was saying. I could tell that he was laughing at me in his head though.

The bell rang and I got out of my seat, pushing my papers and book into it too. William waited for me at the door.

"Thanks." I said when I reached him.

"You have math next, right?" he asked.

"Umm…yes?" I said not really sure.

"Alright, go down that walkway." He said pointing. "And the room number is 243".

I did as he said and sure enough I found the room. We pretty much went through the same procedure, except at the end this time we had time to spare. A girl who I had seen in my language arts class turned to me when the teacher said that we could talk amongst ourselves.

"I saw you talking to William and Rachel earlier." She said sticking out her hand. I shook it. "My name is Eleanor." Her hair was such a dark brown that it could be mistaken for black. It was in tight curls to just below her collar bone.

"My name is Cassie." I said.

"I thought that it was Cassandra." Eleanor said.

"It is, but I like to go by Cassie."

"Oh, so like I said I saw you talking to William and Rachel today. They are so nice aren't they?" She gushed.

"Yes?"

"I know, and William is so good looking. At first some of the girls were worried that you had taken him, but then I remembered that you had walked into a pole this morning and he was just being nice. So I reassured them that there was nothing to worry." She said. It sounded like she was proud of herself like she had done me a huge favor. I wasn't sure how to take her words. I had thought that maybe I had made a friend with him and his sister but maybe they were just being nice.

"Oh." I said pathetically.

"Yeah, so where are you from, I heard you say that you didn't speak Italian."

"I'm from the United States." I said.

"That is so cool. I would have never guessed that! You totally don't seem like it. I thought that all people from the states were stuck up and fat." She laughed. I tried to also.

The bell rang.

"it's break now, do you want to come and hang out with some of my friends and I, I totally wouldn't want to be here with no friends on my first day, so just consider it a favor from me to you?" she said. I was getting the feeling that she was being very condescending and I was pretty sure she didn't even realize.

"Sure, that sounds very nice." I tried to stay polite. I collected my bag and my book and followed her out the door. We walked through the doors and she continued to jabber about people and the school.

We walked up to a gaggle of girls and boys.

"Hey guys, this is Cassie, she's from the United States. She doesn't speak Italian." She said.

People started to introduce themselves none of them seemed as rude as Eleanor, but the girls did seem to be in the same category. William and Rachel came over to the group.

"I thought that you would be with us." Rachel said.

"Oh, I'm so-"I was cut off by Eleanor.

"Wow, I am so sorry, I totally stole her from you guys, but you two can sit with us right now. Why don't you?" she said her eyes twinkling, all of Eleanor's female friends had the same look. It was almost star stuck.

I saw William look apprehensively to his sister.

"Sure we will" Rachel said. Most of the girls fought for William's attention and the boys for Rachel's. When they finished they would ask me how I liked it here and I would say that it was very nice. Finally the bell rang and Rachel linked her arm to mine and started to tow me away.

"Such nice people here don't you think?" she said. There wasn't a hint of sarcasm in her voice and I thought that she either must have been completely oblivious or very open-minded.

We walked to our English class. Finally a class I would understand. I knew that the class was for very advanced English because they were all already fluent.

We walked in.

"Hello class, and welcome to the new school year I hope that this will be an insightful and fun class. My goal is for all of you to have improved your grammar and vocabulary by the end of this." She said.

She went through the ritual of the other classes and let us talk, but there was a 'catch' we weren't supposed to use Italian, only English. That was easy and lucky for me.

"So you're going to eat lunch with William and my friends, right?" Rachel asked eagerly.

"Yup." I said happy to have an excuse not to eat with Eleanor.

I wondered how the Havens were faring. I knew that neither Triston nor Elyse was in school now; I wondered what they were doing. I hadn't seen any one besides Rory since the end of school.

My mind reeled at the thought.

"So, where do you live?" Rachel asked.

"I'm not sure exactly, I can tell you the general direction though. I live that way," I said pointing behind me. I live past the little town with the shopping area and past this big field of grass. The house is brick and it kind of sits there."

"I know where that is! Wow you live there that is so cool. For the longest time it was empty."

"Oh." I said my eyebrows furrowing. Why had my dad bought a new house?

"Yea, the bell is about to ring, thanking goodness. I hate English class."

"Really? Why? You speak it really well." I told her.

She smiled abashed.

"Thank you it's just that this is a hard language, with new words and such. I am always afraid that I'm going to use the wrong adjective."

I smiled back at her, it sounded like me with Spanish. The bell chimed and I stood pulling out my schedule with me. I had science. Science had been a strong suit for me back home I just hoped it would be here.

I started to walk towards the door. It might take me some time to find the class.

"Wait!" Rachel called. "Don't forget that you're sitting with us at lunch."

"Alright" I said before walking out the door. A mist covered me like a blanket as soon as I walked outside. It wasn't raining, just fisting. I pulled my hood up over my head. Rain was something I loved, mist was just annoying. It tantalized you as you wished that lightening would crack across the sky and downpour would begin. But no, this just soaked everything through to an uncomfortable measure.

I pushed my way to walk under the overhang. I was walking in the wrong direction, I could tell that by the time I reached the end and I had gotten to the music wing. I turned around and started to walk the other direction. The final bell rang. I was tempted to start to run towards wherever the classroom might be but I was terrified I might slip on a wet leaf.

I continued to walk down until near the end I found the classroom. I opened the door. Everyone was sitting at their tables and the teacher stopped to give me a menacing stare.

"I…I'm sorry, I got lost." I stuttered under the teachers look.

"Why are you speaking English?" the teacher asked me.

"Because I don't speak Italian. I'm really sorry I was walking the wrong direction and then the bell rang and then I couldn't find the class." I rambled trying to get the teacher take away her look.

"That is no excuse, you have a map. It came in your package."

My cheeks flushed, I was officially becoming one of those students who interrupt the class in annoying ways. I did not want to feud with the teacher.

"I'm sorry, it won't happen again." I muttered pulling my hood down.

"Good, you are Cassandra, right?"

"Um, yes, but I go by Cassie." The teacher gave me a look as to not talk back to her.

"You sit there." She said pointing to the back table where a shy looking girl sat.

I walked silently to my seat and the teacher continued in Italian with what she was saying. The girl who sat next to me had her hair in a plait. She had olive skin and blue eyes that could pass for gray. Her clothes were drab but she seemed like the person who cared about knowledge more than appearance.

The class continued as I avoided looking at the teacher. When the bell rang I hopped out of my seat and started towards the door. The other students moved more slowly they didn't need to find where the cafeteria was.

"Cassie!" the teacher called. "I need to speak with you." She said. The students all looked at me and I slowly backtracked.

"Yes Ms. Remly?" I said politely.

"I just need you to understand that you will not be late again. I also think that you might have trouble inn this class because you only speak English."

"Don't worry I'm going to learn, I just haven't yet. I just got here about three days ago."

"Three days is plenty of time to learn some simple phrases." She said.

"Yes you're right." I said.

"I know, so please do try to learn soon."

"Okay." I said walking back towards the door. The girl who I had sat next to came up behind me. "Hello." I said nicely.

"Hi, my name is Jenna; I didn't get to tell you before. Wow, I am so sorry about Ms. Remly. She is so strict." Jenna said. I was a bit surprised; I hadn't expected her to be the talkative type. "I think that Rachel said that you would be sitting with us today." She said. I hadn't expected her to say that either.

"Yes." I said. She led me to the cafeteria where we got in line to buy food. I looked around at all the tables one person caught my eye. My heart was pounding, unsteady. No, no this couldn't be happening. I did a double take. No, it wasn't him. It was just some kid with dirty blonde hair. I relaxed.

I paid for my food and Jenna led me to the table where Rachel, William, and three girls and four other boys sat. I sat down next to Rachel and across from William with Jenna next to me.

"Okay everyone," Rachel started. "This is Cassie, she just moved here from the united states. She only speaks English. I wanted her to sit with us today and maybe if it is alright with her from now on."

Most of the people at the table said thinks like 'sure' or 'cool'.

"Okay," William said. "This is James," he said pointing to a boy who looked laid-back with semi-long red hair. "This is Alexis." He said pointing to a blonde with a dramatic haircut of blunt bangs and layers. "This is Eliza." He said pointing to a girl whose light brown hair reached her navel. "Allison" he said pointing to a girl who had a very reformed look with brown eyes and brown hair cut just above her shoulders. "Max" he said showing a boy with short blond hair and a smile that looked like it was created in a lab. "Rodney" he said pointing to a guy whose head looked like it had been shaved and was halfway through growing back. "and last, and definitely least Patrick " William said pointing to a boy who had black dyed hair and tan skin that made his blue eyes pop. Patrick hit his arm and they both laughed.

We talked through lunch and it was great to not have to sit alone. I caught Eleanor giving me a murderous glare and quickly averted my eyes.

"Why did you have like a freak attack while you were standing in line for food?" Alexis asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked though I knew well what she had meant.

"You stopped and it looked like you stopped breathing and your eyes went wide and all, it was weird. I thought that you were going to die before you even got to our table." Alexis finished.

"I just thought I saw someone who shouldn't be here."

"Who?" Rachel asked.

"I can't tell you, there has to be some mystery about me, the new girl." They laughed and I felt good. I had been so nervous that they would hate me. The bell rang. I got up.

"Does anyone know where the gym is?" I asked.

"Yea." Patrick said standing up. "I have gym right now also." I hadn't really been able to hear how his voice sounded before but it definitely was nice.

"Great." I said.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

I turned and said bye to everyone else. We walked to the gym.

The teacher stood in front we sat on a bleacher. The whole time the teacher talked in Italian, Patrick translated for me. I was starting to pick up little words. At the end the teacher put out a cart of basket balls and we were supposed to play with them until the period was over.

I walked to the cart and cautiously took a ball looking at it.

"You do now what a basket ball is, right?" Patrick asked.

"Of course I do! I'm just not sure if I want to embarrass myself by trying to use it."

"So come on, tell me, who did you think you saw earlier." He said. I blushed deeply and watched him make a perfect basket.

"I'm not telling."

"Oh come on, why not?"

"Because I don't want to."

"Right." He said elongating the word.

The rest of the period was filled with petty chatter and banter about why I wouldn't tell him who I thought I saw.

"Was it your boyfriend or something?" he asked.

"Maybe, maybe not." I tried to say indifferently. The bell rang, I walked towards my bag.

"Aww, come on just tell me." He said. I turned around and found him a little closer than expected. He was only a few inches from my face. My breath caught.

"Nope." I said. He groaned and reached around me for his bag.

I walked with him out of the gym.

"Where is the drama room?" I asked. He raised an eyebrow and pointed behind me where a large banner that said drama was above a door. I felt stupid. "Thanks." I said lowering my head and walking away.

After we went through the whole syllabus thing we played name games. We threw a ball between each other and said our name and what we did over the summer.

This seemed kind of hard for me. Not just the throwing and catching the ball, but what was I supposed to say. I spent my summer avoiding my vampire ex-boyfriend by sitting in my bathroom.

The ball came to me and I caught it barely.

"Umm, hi my name is Cassandra, but I go by Cassie. I just moved here to be with my dad for the year and I only speak English because I lived in the United States." Talking erupted from the other students. When the teacher quieted them I passed the ball. We continued with the games until the bell rang and I set off to find my world history class.

It was easy to find, but it was also boring. The teacher was an old lady whose voice sounded like she used to be a chain smoker. Her gray hair in a loose knot at the top of her head. It passed quietly and quickly. I walked out of the class. My note pad full of things that I would need for my classes.

I walked to the curb and saw the gaggle of people that I had eaten lunch with. They called me over. They asked me how my day was I said. Their bus pulled up and they got on after waving me goodbye. I looked to the curb and saw the silver car I walked to it and got in.

"How was your day?" Mac asked.

"My day was really great." I said in reply.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

We were driving home after I had picked up my supplies for school; I had also picked up a CD and book on how to learn Italian. We entered the house in silence. Though Mac and I had had a few moments that things weren't strange or awkward it still wasn't many. I wonder if it bothered him to have to baby sit a sixteen-year old.

I was still in awe of the amazing house. I walked to the kitchen and prepared myself a snack. My father must have thought me stupid to not notice that he and Mac never ate. I wondered how long m father had been this way. Had he been like this when he was married to my mother? Did my mother know that vampires existed?

If my father had been this way for a while how had I not noticed before? It all seemed so very obvious to me now.

I walked upstairs and started to work on learning my Italian. I worked on it until my dad got home and I already knew some simple phrases. My dad stood in my doorway and smiled.

"How was your first day?" he asked.

"Good." I answered. "I made some nice friends."

"That's great Cass." My dad said.

"Yup." I said

"Alright then, it's getting late why don't you get some sleep soon." He said.

"Okay." I said glancing at the clock. It was 9:42 PM. He walked away and I put my Italian books down and turned the CD off. I went to the bathroom and washed my face, then changed. I got in bed, reading book and light with me. I read only a few pages before I fell asleep though.

My morning was dreary as I rolled out of bed still half un-conscious; though the scalding water that burned my back did wake me up a bit. I looked outside the sun was out; I opened my window to feel the air. It seemed comfortable. I chose to wear a red skirt with a black sweatshirt. Once I was done dressing I walked downstairs and poured myself a bowl of cereal. Eating it quickly under Mac's anxious to leave stare I almost choked.

We drove to school listening to a radio station that I had found that was actually good. We stopped at the curb in front of the school.

"I'll pick you up same time I did yesterday." He said. I stepped out and he drove off. Why did he seem so hostile? Maybe he needed to hunt?

I walked into the crowds of people carefully today not wanting to walk into the same banister.

"Cassie! Cassie! Over here!" called Rachel waving to me frantically. I walked over still smiling. "Hi!" she said.

"Hi." I said back. The other girls said hi also, the boys were no where to be seen.

"We were planning on all going out on Friday night." Said Alexis. "We would probably all go to a teen club then go sleep over at someone's house. Do you want to go with us?"

"Sure." I said taken aback. I couldn't believe that they were just inviting me when I had barely known them a day.

"Great." Rachel continued. "Now, we were just trying to decide whose house we should stay at we won't want to stay at mine because William will be there. What about you guys?"

"My mother won't let me have people over; she says that she doesn't want kids in the house, especially with her around." Alexis said.

"My house is too far away from the club." Allison said.

"Where is the club?" it's in the shopping center.

"I can't my dad is having construction done on the house." Said Jenna.

"We stayed at my house last time." Said Eliza.

"What about you Cassie?"

"Um, I can ask my dad but I think that it should be alright." I said.

"Great!" Rachel said; the boys then walked over. "Have you guys finished your plan?"

"Yea" William said to Rachel.

"So we will all meet where before we go to the club?"

"Why don't we just meet at the club?" Max said.

"Brilliant suggestion" Eliza scoffed. "But where at the club? Outside? Inside?"

"Um…outside?" said James. "You guys do all of your girly stuff right, then you drive to the club and meet us outside, okay?"

"Alright." I said just as the bell rang. Everyone said goodbye and William and I left to go to our class.

"Guess what?" I asked him.

"What?" he asked with an easy smile on his face.

"I learned some Italian!" I said excitedly. He looked like he was about to burst with laughter at my comment.

"Well," he retrieved himself. "That is good seeing as it is the language spoken here and you now live here." When he said it like that it didn't sound like such a huge accomplishment.

We walked into the class room and I sat down at my seat next to the hair brained girl and the tanned boy. As the teacher began to talk about what would be covered in our first lesson plan I started to pick out tiny words and could almost piece together what he was saying.

He handed out our first reading book I looked at the cover. The design looked familiar. Something I had possibly already read before now. I slipped the book into my bag as the bell rang and took an unsure breath at the prospect of having to try and actually read some of it tonight. I walked to my next class after saying good bye to William.

I was met at the door by none other than Eleanor.

"Hello Cassie" she said her mock smile that she wore was so perfect that I thought she must practice it in the mirror.

"Hi Eleanor." I said though my smile must have looked forced because it certainly felt that way. After the way she had acted yesterday I was slightly nervous around her. Without realizing I had let my guard down and she had pushed my self esteem to a low point by telling me that William and Rachel had just been nice.

"So how did your day go yesterday?"

"Good and yours?" I asked like I was at a dinner party and she was merely an annoying prying acquaintance.

"It was very nice…" I could tell that she sensed my iciness towards here and I knew that she would try to melt it. "Why don't you sit with us during brunch?"

"I think I am supposed to sit with Rachel and William."

"Supposed to?" she questioned what I had said. Thankfully the teacher called the class to its attention. I had nothing to say to her comment.

The day seemed to fly by. I did end up sitting with Eleanor until Rachel dragged me away when they weren't looking. Each class was as boring as the last. In English we got an exam to test where our levels of advancement were. Surprisingly I failed. It wasn't that I didn't know how to read and write English it was that I couldn't translate the Italian to what I was supposed to say in English. I mostly wrote nonsense.

In PE we got our uniforms and played with a basket ball again. We wouldn't have to actually do anything until next week. I walked out of my second day of school to see the silver Mercedes I hopped in and then remembered Mac's attitude this morning.

I turned to look at him. His eyes were still aglow and I could sense the hostility that they held toward me. I kept silent the entire drive. I was almost sure that the cause of his behavior was that he needed to hunt.

When we arrived home I started on the mounds of homework I received. If it hadn't felt real before, this experience that is, it certainly did now that I had homework fit for an entire week.

When my dad arrived home I had already increased my knowledge of Italian. I walked downstairs, having already eaten I asked about the excursion on Friday.

"I guess it will be fine if you all stay here." He said after thinking it over.

"Great, thanks."

I walked to my room and finished my homework. Each day that week passed in about that fashion. Everyday I would pretend to be nice to Eleanor after my class with William. I would eat with all of my new friends. Then I would go to PE and be pestered by Patrick about who I thought I had seen.

On Friday morning as I sat in the kitchen eating my cereal my father entered. I knew that Mac was sitting by the door on the steps. His attitude hadn't changed nor had his eyes which meant he still hadn't hunted.

I had all of my clothing and possible makeup for the night in a bag next to my book bag.

"Where are you and your friends getting ready?" my father asked.

"I'm not sure one of their houses I guess, why?"

"Because Mac is going to drive you all their and back, he will be with you all tonight."

"What?!? No, that is not happening. Anyways he needs a break. Why don't you give him the day off." I complained.

"Because Cassie I need him to be with you."

"I can handle myself thank you very much." I spat venomously at him.

"Cassie, it isn't you I don't trust it is the rest of the world." I had heard my mother say this to me when I was a child.

"Dad! I don't want that, it is completely unfair and I don't even think that he can get into the club. It is for _teens_."

"That is alright I'll find a way for him to get in." my father said. He was getting on my nerves.

"What the fuck! This is so not fair. It is stupid and you are so ignorant I lived practically by myself for the last few years. Anyways he's practically…" I let my words stop. I was about to say he was practically dangerous. I knew my father would ask why I thought that and I would be stuck in a corner, unable to say that I knew there was the possibility that he might jump on one of my friends. I knew that he currently drank animal blood but that didn't mean he couldn't slip. Elyse had.

"Watch your language young lady!" he said.

"You know what; I don't even want to go anymore. I'll just have to tell them that they have to find a new place to sleep and that I'm not going!" I picked up my book bag and walked to the door motioning for Mac to get up and follow.

The car ride was silent but that wasn't out of the ordinary. At school I found Rachel, Jenna, Allison, Eliza, and Alexis.

"Hey guys, I am really sorry. My dad and I got in a fight today and I'm not allowed to have you over or go out tonight." I said. It was easier to say that than I had yelled at him that I just wouldn't go.

"Sorry about the fight with your dad." Alexis said.

"I guess we could spend the night at my house again" said Eliza.

The bell rang and I walked quietly to my class. I felt down-trodden the entire day I didn't even bother being polite to Eleanor. I just told her that I would rather sit with Rachel today.

In PE Patrick didn't even bother to bug me about who I had seen. At the end of the day before I left school I found Rachel.

"Hey Rachel, what is the address of the club?" I asked quietly.

"Why?" she asked suspiciously.

"Because I'm going to meet you there."

She looked at me as if it weren't such a good idea but I didn't care. She gave me the address and I hurried off to the car. Once inside it I saw Mac with his eyes still the same. We drove home quietly. I put on a show of being mad when I realized that my dad was home. I walked up my stairs loudly and slammed the door turning music on full blast.

I started to get ready and waited in my room as the sun set. About ten minutes before I was about to go my dad knocked on the door.

"Do you want anything to eat?" he asked through the closed door.

"No" I answered tersely. I heard him walk back downstairs and I made sure I was ready with makeup and clothing. I grabbed my wallet and opened my window. I had been contemplating all day about how I would escape but hadn't come up with a good idea so I was basically just going to wing it.

I looked down the outside. Along the wall of the house there was the ivy that grew over a structure that resembled a ladder. The problem was that it was about ten feet from my window. Between the ivy and me there was another window the window sill jutted out from the side of the house about 4 inches. I knew that it was stupid but I slipped through the window and carefully maneuvered my way to the window sill and then down the ivy.

I had left very early compared to when everyone would be arriving. But I would have to walk all the way into town. I started slowly and tugged the jacket that I had brought around me tighter.

It took a long time but eventually I got there. I could see Rachel, William, Eliza, Alexis, max, Patrick, Jenna, Allison, James, and Rodney in line already. I rushed to them.

"Oh my gosh!" Alexis exclaimed.

"We didn't think that you would really make it." William said. I smiled, I had made it. Though I had no idea how. Weren't vampires supposed to hear everything?

I waited in line with them and we entered the club. The atmosphere changed and the temperature went up about ten degrees. We all started dancing and I couldn't believe that I had made it. The feeling of ecstasy lasted the entire night. Or at least most of it.

We had been dancing for about two hours when I felt a sharp jerk on my shoulder and my wrist being grabbed. I turned my head to glare thinking it was just some rude guy but was met with the disapproving eyes of Mac.

I looked up into his livid eyes that glowed like a full moon. He held my wrist tight in his hand.

"Hey!" Alexis called out to Mac and me. I wasn't moving. I was just standing absorbing his glower and imagining the millions of punishments and cruel fates that I could possibly receive from my behavior.

I heard Patrick say something to Mac in Italian, Alexis translated in my ear that he had said something along the lines of _leave her alone, you're too old to be in here_.

"No, no it's alright" I said to my now circling friends. "He is my… babysitter." I saw a few of their eyes glance to look at each other. They had tight lips holding back smiles and laughter.

Mac jerked my wrist a bit. Not hard enough to do any damage but enough to hurt, I whimpered.

"We're leaving, now." Mac said menacingly. I wanted to be defiant to say no, but alas I was small, pathetic, feeble, and he was big, scary, and a vampire. I scowled but walked toward the exit. I didn't even think of what my friends now thought of me.

I got into the car slamming the door with excessive force, then sitting sullenly. I sat, my arms crossed, my anger building until I was seething. I couldn't believe I had just been picked up. And it was stupid. My father should have just not have said that Mac would have to come. It was all stupid.

The highway ripped below the car, speeding by.

Or maybe I was being stupid. I knew that I had acted rashly. Sneaking out seemed like something Kirsten or Lena would have done. But I wanted to be a different person. I wanted to leave all qualities about myself, the Cassie that had been in love with Rory, behind. I wanted to be someone new. Was that why I had acted accordingly this evening?

I heard the brakes squeal to a stop and my anger returned.

I opened the car door to find my dad standing just in front of the house door. I stormed upset to the house. I had intended to walk right past him. Up the stairs and to my room. He took my shoulder as I passed though. I turned on him to glare but was met with his own that indubitably trumped mine.

He gently yet at the same time forcefully pulled me inside. I heard Mac's footsteps behind my own as he closed the door. I decided to try to head to my room anyway.

"Where do you think you are going?" my father asked after my first step.

"To my room" I had tried to say boldly but it came out mouse-like.

"No you are not; you will sit at the table and explain your actions." He said.

My temper flared at the idea. He was being so…so aggravating. I breathed slowly though, closing my eyes as to relax. I walked down stairs and to the kitchen table. Mac and my father stood next to it. I could feel their disapproval emanating from their frigid skin.

I sat in the chair and tried to stare up at the two of them, but the looks on their faces caused me to break my resolve and look away.

"Do you understand how dangerous your actions were tonight?" my father demanded of me, he was so obviously working to stay calm. But I was only sixteen and wasn't it normal for sixteen-year-olds to sneak out, party and then throw fits when they got in trouble for it? Yes.

"Oh yes, it was so dangerous, dancing in a club with my friends. A club that, mind you, isn't even supposed to allow people over the age of nineteen into."

"It was still dangerous." He said not having a reason for his words. I was so upset that I could dry, though I knew that this wasn't the time to show how immature I was by crying because my dad was yelling at me.

"You know what _dad_; the only thing dangerous around me is _you_!"

"Don't say another word." My father whispered pleadingly.

"I take it back actually you aren't the only dangerous person around, there's Mac. But at least his drinks animal blood" I was cut off by a horrifying roar from my father.

"SHUT UP!!!" I shrunk back into my seat, his biting tone taking away all of my anger and filling it with fear. "Damn it Cassandra! Why did you have to say that?"

I reassessed my situation. It had been the only thing I could think of to say. But no surely I hadn't truly thought about saying this. If I had really thought about it I would have realized that it was possibly one of the worst things to say. I had just possibly ruined everything in a flash of anger. Forget a fate of punishment, whatever fate would be bestowed to me after that was uncertain in my mind but I was almost positive it would be bad.

"I'm sorry." I muttered, though there was no use the damage was already done. My father sat down at the table. Mac followed suit. My dad sat like a stone statue his gaze though was saturated with pure sadness. "Wha-what is it?" I asked finally.

"I don't know what to do now." He dropped his face to his hands. I could hear him breathing jaggedly and I knew that if he could he would be crying.

"What do you mean?" I asked my voice breaking, I looked away: at nothing in particular, I just couldn't bear to see him like this.

"You weren't supposed to let anyone know that you _knew_." He said speaking to his hands. He breathed deeply to compose himself then looked up at me. "No one could take any action to do anything until we were sure that you knew. But now…I don't even know what they will do to you.

"You don't have to tell the others." I said. I knew that lying wasn't a good move but I needed to console him somehow.

"I wish it were that easy" he said to me.

I sighed impassive.

"How much do you know?" my father asked.

"A lot I guess." I answered reluctantly. "Enough to know that Mac should probably…hunt" my words faltered. "Before he comes in contact with my friends again."

Mac and my father exchanged looks.

"Right…" my father announced. "Once we have finished this discussion he can go."

"So what _did_ you mean by dangerous?" I asked.

"Do you know about the Volturi?" my father asked. I nodded. "Do you know who they are?"

"Yes, Aro Marcus and Caius." I responded.

"Do you know what they do?"

"Somewhat" I replied vaguely.

"Well they are like the law of the land. They set the rules and enforce them. They are probably some of the oldest and most powerful of us that have ever existed."

"So…are they are the danger?"

"Yes."

"How, I don't think I've broken any rules." I said. My father sat back in his seat. And raised an eyebrow. "Have I?"

"Yes Cassie, you and whomever told you the secret have broken the rules. You are in the know. Humans aren't supposed to be in the know." It had been weird to hear him say _humans_.

"But how are they dangerous, what will they do to me?" I asked, the possibilities racing through my head at warp speed, none of them seemed very good.

My father turned his head to change the subject. Mac cut in.

"Since you might as well be completely informed we should probably explain a few things." He said his smooth voice colored by apprehension and confusion? "Do you know about how some of us have special talents, powers if you will?"

"Yes."

"Well first of all the Volturi… they have omnipotent powers. Aro has the power to see every thought you have ever had, but he is limited by touch. He has to be touching the person to hear those thoughts. Marcus, he sees relationships. The Volturi also have a guard they tend to protect and sometimes…discard of those who break the rules. Each person in the guard is also especially gifted in their power." I turned my head sharply to look at my father.

"What power do you have?" I asked him. He looked at me calculating and taken aback, I realized the reason for this. "Yes, I already know that you are part of the guard." He looked at me and then spoke quickly, his eyes not meeting mine as though he were ashamed.

"I can see people's weaknesses. I can see that one thing that will be their downfall."

"And what's mine?" I asked my eyebrows rising. My father looked at me, his jaw was tight.

"I don't know."

"What do you mean 'you don't know'?" I asked incredulous.

"I mean that I have never been able to use my power on you. I don't understand why. Maybe it is because I will always think of you as that small child that I held in my arms in the hospital. That is how I will always remember you." His voice trailed off. "That's why you're here. Do you remember a while back when I came and Aro, Marcus, and Caius came and you met them. It was because Aro saw through my mind that I couldn't work my powers on you. He was so curios that they decided to come and meet you for themselves." He looked to me for the first time and I saw something I had never seen before in my life regret. Regret for what, I had no idea. "Then when I came last year and I found that Rory had been changed and you two were _togethe_r I was almost sure that you knew. I came back and everyone knew about this once I was with Aro. Then this year you said that you wanted to come and live with me. The Volturi said that you had to. That I would have to say yes and convince your mother. They needed to know if you knew. And they wanted to see you again; they still didn't understand how you could get around their powers."

I sat in silence. It was a lot to take in. I tried to absorb it into the back of my mind; I would possibly ponder it more when I was alone in my room.

"Do you have a power?" I inquired turning to Mac.

"Yes."

"Well, what is it?" I asked my voice wavered ever so slightly at the thought of my impending death. I knew that Mac and my father had flitted around the subject. Saying they weren't sure what would happen to me. But Mac had slipped up saying that rule breakers were discarded.

"I can create a sort of…force field. I guess that would be what you would call it. I was hired to protect you in case the Volturi decided to…do away with you at random."

"So your power can work on me?"

"No not exactly. My power doesn't go to a certain person. It is bestowed upon a place so say we were sitting here. I could put a force field up for protection. No one would be able to enter or exit it and no powers would be able to get through." He finished.

"Can any of the Volturi's powers work on me?" I asked

"no." my dad answered. A few things clicked into place. Like how Aro's face had seemed frustrated when he shook my hand. "Will you tell me why you left Rory?" he asked. I was confused. I had thought that he didn't like Rory.

"I broke up with him."

"_You_ broke up with _him_." My father said.

"Yes." I said hurt by his assumption.

"No, Cass, I didn't mean it like that. It's just before I left last year I…"

"You what?"

"I told him… I told him to break up with you, or else."

"Or else what?" I asked angry that he would try and do, try and destroy my happiness. Nit that I didn't do it thoroughly myself by cutting myself off from him.

"So why did you break up with him?" he pushed not answering my question.

"None of your business." I said. There was no way that I was going to own up to the real reason to my father, my vampire father. He sighed annoyed.

"Does mom know about what you are?"

"Of course not!"

"Oh…well, when were you changed?"

"About two years after you were born. A little after your mother and I got divorced."

"How?" I asked.

"How was I changed? Well vampires have this venom that coats their teeth and"

"No not how does the transformation happen, I already know that. I mean what happened that ended up with you being changed."

He shifted uncomfortably.

"I was working in a cave. As an archeologist, which was what I still was then, that was when I was jumped on. I blacked out. I guess he thought that all of my blood had been drained so he left. I found out that he had been on a killing spree killing as many as he could. After me he attempted to get my other co-workers. The Volturi's workers showed up right there and killed him. Then they found me down in the cave struggling. They took me here to Italy and I have worked for the Volturi ever since."

"What did you do before coming here?" I asked Mac. I think he was more comfortable now that I knew he seemed to be more at ease. But maybe it was just that he knew he would be able to hunt once we were done talking.

"I just lived. I tried to act like a normal person. I didn't work for the Volturi. It was your father who went out searching for someone with my type of power. When he found me and talked to me I agreed to come."

"Oh." I turned my eyes down to the table, unsure of asking my next question. I looked up ever so slightly to my dad. "Wh-why do you drink from humans instead of animals?"

He cringed at the bluntness of my question. But he didn't answer after a minute or so I looked up to meet his eye. He wasn't going to say anything. I stared at him intently every moment my anger growing that he wouldn't answer me. How could he have a human daughter that he cared about and still drink from humans? My stare turned into a glare as more questions that pushed my boundaries sprang up in my head. Soon I spoke again. This time without faltering, my anger driving me. It was a question that seriously eluded me.

"Why did you try and take Kirsten. She had been my best friend!" I shouted. He recoiled. I guessed that he didn't know that I knew about that. I could feel the tears start to slip down my face. This had been a question that I had been repressing. I had tried to repress the thought entirely. "And you used me as bait. Saying that I was hurt and that she needed to come and help me!" I was almost to the point of sobbing. "Oh and just so you know she came back, as a vampire. Oh yeah and she nearly killed me while she was at it. Do you really think that my stint in rehab was because I really cut myself?" I couldn't talk I was crying so hard. I stood up out of the chair. I turned to face them again. "It wasn't, that was just my excuse. I kept your stupid secret; your whole stupid community better thank me for that!"

I turned around to walk away but was met by my dad. Stupid super fast vampire skills. He wrapped his arms around me though in a hug. I sobbed into his shirt at the thought as he whispered he was sorry over and over again.

Eventually I pulled myself away wiping my red and puffy eyes.

"I'm going to bed." I whispered though they obviously heard.

"Okay goodnight honey." My dad told me. He looked up to Mac. "You can go and hunt now." He said. Mac nodded and disappeared. "I have to go for the night, will you be all right?"

I nodded meekly.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"I have to talk to the Volturi." He said. A shiver of fear ran through me. I nodded again. He then left. I walked slowly upstairs. I had so mush to think about. Everything had been brought out in the open. I wondered how that would affect my life. I trudged to my room, changed and laid down in my bed. Pulling the blankets up to my chin so that I was comfy. I then drifted to sleep, but unlike usual my sleep wasn't restful for one reason. I dreamed.

_I stood in a room that seemed mostly dark. There were plenty of people. I recognized Aro, Marcus, Caius, and a few others from the dinner party I had attended recently. The floors were cobble stone and there were two doors that were large in one of the corners._

_I saw my father included with the group of people from the party._

_In the middle of the floor were a large group of people. Some looked curious, others scared out of there wits. Moments later I found out why. First Aro swooped down upon one of them and bit into their neck. He was followed by Marcus and Caius._

_Pandemonium broke out. There were screams of fear and screams of pain. I couldn't move. I couldn't close my eyes no matter how hard I tried. One person had run. They were so close to me I wanted to help them to escape. But suddenly my father stood in front of them._

_It was a frightened lady. She was about twenty-seven, with blonde hair and a red coat. She seemed petrified. She sucked in a breath to scream, but my father reached up and snapped her neck in one fluid motion, as easy as breaking a twig._

_He moved down to her limp form and bit into her flesh. I saw a trickle off blood escape from where his mouth was._

_I felt like throwing up. I was unable to move. I couldn't do anything except watch it happen._

_Watch my father become a monster before my eyes._

I woke with a start. The past day had been the most confusing and scary in almost my whole life. And now for the first time since I had arrived here I had dreamed. And it wasn't just a dream.

It was the type of dream I only had when Rory was with me.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

I lay in bed, motionless, quiet except for the thudding of my heart. I was making an extra effort to do this, to listen to the unsteady beat of my heart. There was no point in getting up. I wasn't doing anything today, and if I was it would be seeing the Volturi. And if that was what I was doing I wanted to hear the beat of my heart for right now.

I also knew the reason why my heart beat was unsteady, irregular. Or maybe it was reason_s_.

My first guess was that the dream had scared me, seeing all of that. I couldn't close my eyes during it. And now the image was etched into my brain. It popped up in my head every few seconds, and when I closed my eyes it was like it was taped to the inside of my eyelids.

The second reason was also the dream, but not because of it's content. It was more to the extent of its type. It was the type of dream I only had when Rory was with me. The dream would be too vivid to be a normal dream. I would actually be able to think in it, I could see through my eyes. I wouldn't be able to move. That was the type of dream it was. It was also the type of dreams I had asked Rory about and he had never answered me.

I couldn't believe that Rory was back here. It had only been two weeks without him. I was so angry that he would have come here when I so obviously had tried to get away from him. But at the same time it had lifted my heart.

I couldn't hide much longer how much I missed him. How much I was still in love with him. I wasn't getting over him. I knew that it was sick and wrong, even pathetic for him to have this much influence on me. I had moved halfway across the world to be rid of him.

A knock on my door broke my thoughts. I heard my heart jump erratically. My dad pushed the door open and entered my room. I was having trouble looking at him. He came and sat on the edge of my bed.

"What's wrong?" he asked sympathetically.

"Nothing." I answered too quickly. I rolled over to face the other direction. He placed his hand on my back and I couldn't hold back the cringe that shot down my spine. He immediately retracted his hand. I rolled back to look at him so I didn't seem to child-like.

"What wrong?" he asked again.

"Nothing." I answered at a better pace this time, nothing that I wanted to tell him at least. He looked sad, almost regretting. Did he regret telling me the truth? He sighed.

"Why don't you get up, then we are going to see the…Volturi." He said. I knew that he didn't really have another choice, so I didn't resent him for telling them. I got up and my dad got off my bed and walked to the door. "I see you down stairs?" he said. I nodded and he left. I walked to my bathroom and stripped down and got into my shower once the water was warm.

From someone looking in at me, they might think that I was calm, serene. There was no real expression on my face and I had lain in bed quietly this morning. But they would be wrong, for inside I was struggling with many thoughts and ideas.

I stepped out after washing. I dried my body and hair then got dressed in jeans and a fitted white plain long sleeve top. I pulled on my shoes and walked down stairs. I walked past my dad and Mac and into the kitchen where I poured myself a bowl of cereal.

I could see from my peripheral vision my father talking to Mac. There lips moving so fast they might as well have just trembled. I didn't bother to try and pick out the ultra fast words that they were speaking. I finished my cereal then and brought it to the sink before walking to the main entrance.

I took a deep breath and turned to face Mac and my father.

"Are we going?" I asked monotonous. I was disengaging myself from my body. If these were my last moments I wanted to have everything behind me. I didn't want to be bothered by all of my problems.

Even my heartbeat had slowed to a steady pounding.

I walked out to the car. I sat in back while my dad and Mac sat in front.

The car drive was short. I got out of the car and stared up at the enormous castle like building in front of me. It didn't seem as great when I was almost positive that inside lay my death.

I walked steadily into the gates ahead and into the building. Inside there was a receptionist I guessed. She was pretty, with a bit darker skin.

"Hello Robert. Mac." She said to my father. "And who have you brought with you?" she cooed like she was talking to a child. I was tempted to retaliate and tell her some mean thing. But instead I kept my impassive mind set.

"This is my daughter Cassandra. She's sixteen." He said like he was just as annoyed by her as I was moments earlier.

"Mmhmm, well Aro Marcus and Caius are down the hall. They are waiting for you." She said sitting back in her chair.

My father led the way I could feel Mac just behind me. We walked into an ornate room. There were three chairs that slightly resembled the ones in the room from my dream, but they were more lavish. The floor was also wood and polished.

In the chairs sat Aro, Marcus, and Caius. Next to them were women. They weren't dressed as they had been before when I had seen them. They were now dressed in long robes, that much contrasted what every other person in the vicinity wore that wouldn't have been as conspicuous if seen on the street. Dressed in nice fabrics and colors were a few exquisite woman, obviously vampires.

The three of us stood in front of the chairs in the grand room. Aro got out of his chair and glided, almost floated to us.

"Robert, I see you have brought Cassandra, good job." Aro held out his hand and I saw my father press the tips of his fingers against it. Aro stood for a moment then withdrew his hand. "Hmm, I wonder why that was." He muttered. Then he turned to address me.

I stood, staring at him, meeting his eyes. My heart beat in my ears, its steadiness pleased me.

"Hello Cassandra." He said pleasantly.

"Hello." I said softly.

"You don't seem afraid." He commented.

"No, I'm more anticipating and there isn't anything to be afraid of." I said. I hadn't thought before I spoke but the words had come out so truthful.

"And what are you anticipating." He asked.

"Death. And if I already know that there isn't anything to be afraid of. Once I die. I won't have memories, or even the ability to think. I won't be able to mourn the loss of my life. So there is nothing to fear." I said.

"That's reasonable." He said in an almost amused tone. "But we will not be bringing death to you today." He said. I stood puzzled. Then what did they bring me here for?

I felt my heart beat stutter to a more normal rate and my calmness melt away.

"Then why am I here?" my voice broke. Aro chuckled.

"_That_ is better. Cassandra, I believe your father has explained what our job is here. So your assumption was predictable. You are here because you are unique to say the least. For some unimaginable reason you have unintentionally gotten past all of our powers."

"Yes, I know that." I said.

"Are you doing something to have this affect?"

"No." I answered honestly.

The questions continued, most of them were similar to this. Eventually the Marcus and Caius joined in. the way their questions were phrased it was like they thought that I must be doing something. A few times Aro tried to use his power on me, but it was to no avail.

By the time we left it was dark outside. My father exhaled a sigh of relief. I did too. I was eager to get home and go to bed. And if I was being honest with myself it was because it would remind me that Rory had come, I wasn't necessarily excited for the actual dream.

I ate a hearty dinner seeing as I hadn't eaten since breakfast. I hurried upstairs got in my P.J.'s and hopped into bed. I rolled around for a bit until I fell asleep.

I woke up the next morning disappointed. He hadn't come back, I hadn't dreamed.

I was in the car with Mac being driven to school. It had been a month since my dream. Rory hadn't come back since. Occasionally I would think that maybe it was just a normal dream, but would then remember how no dream could be that vivid, that realistic.

I went and met with the Volturi almost every Saturday now. They almost always asked the same questions. I was always tense when I arrived. Who knows they could just grow tired of me and decide that one of my visits to just get rid of me?

My friends hadn't thought much of me being taken away that night by Mac. They said that it was okay and not a big deal. They applauded me on being able to sneak out in the first place. I was pretty close with them now and was able to speak almost fluent Italian.

Mac and I drove in silence now. We almost always did.

I was trying to put on an act though, to fool everyone. I was dying on the inside.

The only people that I couldn't fool were Aro Marcus and Caius. They would always ask what was wrong, and I would say nothing, though there many millennia of living probably gave them some insight. Aro would usually comment by saying 'if only I could hear your thoughts' or whatnot. I always felt strangely uneasy around the three of them. Aro tended to act as if he had known me my whole life and longer though I was almost always reluctant to answer any of his questions too honestly.

I was dying inside because since Rory hadn't returned I could only come to one conclusion, he didn't want me anymore. I knew that I had broken up with him and left to get away from him. But the notion that he still wanted to be with me had always been there. I knew that I was still in love with him. That idea let me know that I could always come back if I really wanted to. That there still was a possibility that I would have the happy ending that I wanted.

We pulled up to the school. I took a breath and put on a smile that looked forced even to me.

"Bye Mac" I said stepping out of the car, my book bag over my shoulder.

"Bye Cassie" he said then pulling away. I walked to where my friends usually stood. I didn't see any of them. My eyebrows knitted together. I knew that when I had gotten up this morning that today would be hard. For one thing I had tried to pull a shirt out of the pile of clothing and other things that were on top of my dresser and everything had fallen off.

And another reason that I knew today would be hard was that one of the things that had fallen off of my desk had been a small velvet box. One that Rory had given and inside the bracelet was there. And because I was pathetic and stupid I had slipped it onto my wrist to wear today.

I decided to walk to my first class instead of wait around. I could take the time to read what we were supposed to have read last night in our book. I could hear the jingling of my bracelet as I walked.

I entered my first period class room. I was surprised to see William already there. The board said that we were changing seats today. I walked over to William and he looked up.

"Hey" he said.

"Hi, what are you doing here, where was everyone, no one was outside." I said back.

"No body was out side today?" he asked.

"No."

"Hmm, well I'm here because Rachel and I got into a fight this morning." He said leaning back against a desk.

"That's lousy. Did you do the reading last night?"

"No, I hope we don't have any in class talks about it."

"Me too."

"Are you all right?" he asked. Oh no, I must have dropped my smile or he had somehow picked up some tenor in my voice.

"Yea, why?" I said trying to perk up.

He frowned, creasing his perfect tanned skin.

"I don't know, you just seem down lately."

"Oh." I said looking away. I was surprised when he put his arm around me and I jumped a bit. He laughed. I just wasn't used to that much human touch as I had been before. My father was always afraid that if he hugged me back that I would break in half.

"Just cheer up, what ever it is; I'm sure it's going to be okay." He said and when I looked up to him I almost believed him. He truly looked like he cared and that wanted me to be happy. Some how I did smile, a real smile.

The bell rang and the teacher walked in along with a few other students. They all read the board and lined up along the back wall. Mr. Cunningham walked down the aisles of desks and sat each person at one.

At the third row of desks he called William. William took his seat at the second to last desk. Then Mr. Cunningham called my name for me to sit behind William. I almost jumped for joy.

I walked to my seat as slowly as I could. It had turned out that William was a great friend. The class passed easily but probably because William and I were whispering about things the entire time. I could feel things getting better.

As soon as we parted for next period though my spirits dropped below where they had been before. Eleanor still tried to take me as an addition to her friends. Though it was only in hopes of getting William, Patrick, James, Max, or Rodney to talk to her and her friends.

After that class I was tempted to go and find Rachel and everyone else except I knew that I had to study for an English exam.

Since I was trying to get to sleep earlier in hopes that Rory would come back, I hadn't been doing much studying and I knew that if I kept this negligence to my school work up that it would show on my grades.

I went to the library, pulled out my English book and got to work. I worked vigilantly until the bell rang where I got up and went to my English class. I met Rachel there. She too asked what was wrong, though when I told her nothing she didn't give off that same comforting quality that William had.

I sat for the exam and was glad that I had studied. I was doing reasonably well now that I knew Italian, of course there were always words that I didn't know and I would have to guess from the context of the sentence.

After that I went to Science. Ms. Remly hadn't become much nicer to me. I made sure that I was never again late for her class. We had moved seats a while ago and I now didn't sit next to Jenna.

After the class we walked to lunch and I was happy to see William sitting there at the table, I hoped that he and his sister had worked things out. I thought that he might be my best friend here.

I sat at the table. They were already immersed in some type of argument. I sighed and started to pick at my lunch with little interest. I was doing this when Alexis turned to ask me.

"So _who _did you think that you saw that first day here?" this was a question that they reverted to about twice a week they always nagged me to tell them but I never would. But today I wanted to, I wanted to tell them.

"It was my ex-boyfriend." I said. They were silent for a moment probably taken aback by me actually answering.

"Oh." Said Eliza, being the first to recover her self from shock.

They soon recovered themselves and started firing questions at me. I wouldn't tell them his name though. I told them what he looked like.

"Did you love him?" Allison asked.

"Yes." I answered quickly hoping for them to skip over it and go on to the next question. But they lingered there for a moment.

"Who broke up with whom?" Rachel asked.

"I broke up with him." I said too fast again but stupidly my throat felt choked up.

"Do you _still_ love him?" Alexis asked. I stared at her unwillingly wishing that she could somehow take the question back.

"I broke up with him." I repeated. They could make what they wanted of the. There was no way that I would admit the truth so bluntly. The bell rang then. I got to my feet abruptly and asked Patrick if he was ready to go.

He looked at the others confused then to me.

"Yea…" he said grabbing his tray and back pack. We dumped our trash and then left for gym. I quickly ditched him to go and change. Once I was done I entered the gym and sat on my designated roll call number. Patrick came out and sat next to me even though his number wasn't even close to mine.

I turned to smile at him. For a moment I thought that I might pass out. I thought that it was Rory. Rory before he was a vampire. The Rory that I first like. With his black dyed hair and blue eyes.

My breathing caught and I felt myself get dizzy I blinked and saw that it wasn't him though, only Patrick as confused by my behavior as ever. My throat closed up and I could feel tears coming to my eyes. I turned my head away.

"I have to go, I-I don't feel well." I said getting to my feet.

"Do you want me to bring you to the nurse's office?" he asked when I stumbled after getting to my feet.

"No, no that's alright. I'll se you tomorrow. Okay?"

"Okay" he said standing. And he hugged me. I felt a surge of sadness run through me at the motion. I smiled to him them went to the locker room. I quickly found my cell phone and pulled it out. I was crying now. I dialed Mac's phone number and pressed talk.

It only rang once before he picked up.

"Cassie?" he asked.

"I need you to come and pick me up." I sobbed to him.

"What? What happened?" he asked.

"Nothing" I choked out. "I just need you to come and pick me up." I said.

"Alright, alright. Meet me as soon as you can where I normally pick you up." He spoke calmly and it was soothing to hear.

"Okay." I said hanging up then changing out of my uniform and into my clothing.

I walked past the other girls in the room with my bag over my arm. I knew that they were watching me as I walked in the wrong direction. I was surprised to see the car already there, but I should have known seeing as fast as a driver that he was.

I almost ran to the car and got in. the tears streaming down my face. He pulled away from the curb and onto the road. I continued to cry though. All of the emotions that I had suppressed were now pouring out of me. We were driving along the expanse of road that was uninhabited when Mac pulled over. He turned the car off and turned to look at me.

"What's wrong Cassie?" he asked.

"Nothing." I repeated for the millionth time today.

"If it was nothing you wouldn't have called me to pick you up from school sobbing." He said. "If you don't tell me I'm going to turn this car around and drive you right back to school." He said. That left me no choice. I took a few deep breaths before telling him everything. I had managed to control my crying by the time I started talking.

"Do you know about Rory?" I asked at first.

"All I know is what you said about him with your father." He replied.

"Well Rory was my best friend, Kirsten's, boyfriend a couple of years ago. Then he broke up with her. But we stayed friends. I liked him then but didn't say anything. Then about a year ago he transferred to our school." My breathing was coming in short gasps. "And he was different. He was a vampire, though I didn't know for a while. But he was like you. He didn't drink from people. And I started getting these dreams, they were so vivid and realistic, and they started to come true. But I only got dreams like that when Rory was with me at night. You see he is the only one whose gift can work on me. His gift is to see someone's subconscious." I stopped for a moment to gauge his reaction. He seemed to just be paying attention. "And I saw Kirsten die before it happened. And then she came back, as a vampire herself. She was very...gifted. She was able to control people. And she tried to get Rory to kill me." I explained everything of that day in detail to him. How I had to escape out the bathroom.

"Is that why you're upset?" he asked.

"No, I'm not done." I could feel the tears start to flow a second time as I thought about the rest of my story. "I had to tell the doctors that I had been cutting myself and that was why I was so banged up and had a huge cut in my mouth. After that I went to rehab and the rest of the year was okay. I guess. Then the last day of school I broke up with him."

"Why?" he asked. I was reluctant to tell him but did anyway. I repeated the conversation and how when Kirsten had been controlling Rory how she had asked the questions that turned my world upside down.

"It was just a waste of time for me to be with him if nothing would come of it. The summer passed and I knew that he was still visiting me at night because my dreams continued. Then he gave me this stupid bracelet on my birthday, he left it on the door step." I pulled back my sleeve to show him. "Then I came here to get away from him, to get away from it all. And the problem is that I'm still in love with him. And I can't help it. Then the other night I got one of my dreams again and I knew that he had been there. But I haven't had one since. I can only guess that he left. That he doesn't want me anymore."

"But didn't you break up with him, isn't it alright that he has moved on?" Mac asked confused.

"It should be but…" I couldn't find a way to explain it. I curled over and started to cry. Mac put his hand on my back to make me feel better, and it did. I felt relieved to have it off my chest and I tried to breathe evenly.

I sat up.

"Please don't tell my dad about this!" I thought immediately.

"I won't, don't worry." He said

"Does he know that you're here?" I asked.

"No, he wasn't home when you called."

"Okay." I said.

Mac started to drive again and I sighed. My world was falling apart at the seams no matter how hard I tried to keep it together.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

I awoke the next morning after a dreamless night. I was used to the disappointment by now. It didn't wrack my body with depression like it had those first two weeks. I rolled out of bed and hit the floor. The silence of the house was pressing, I knew that I should be getting ready for school but my curiosity grabbed me.

I walked out of my room and down the hall.

I knew that Mac and my father left often during the night, but they were always back by the time I woke up. I stepped down the stairs slowly. But stumbled down the last few steps.

I was surprised to hit the floor; I had grown used to being caught. This put me on edge. I didn't think that my father or Mac would have just let me fall if either of them had been home.

I walked to the kitchen and found it empty. I walked around a bit and found that the house was indeed empty. I went back upstairs, showered, dressed, and came back to the kitchen to see that it was still empty. I pulled the milk out of the fridge along with a bowl and spoon from the cabinet. I walked to the pantry for the cereal. I pulled out the box and brought it to the table.

I picked it up to pour some into my bowl, but my finger caught the uneven surface. I turned the box around, taped to the other side was a note. Of course it would be there, somewhere I was bound to find it.

_Cass, _

_Mac and I will be back later call a cab for school, there's money on my desk in the office. Mac will pick you up after school._

_Love, Dad_

I looked at the note again then finished my cereal. I called the cab service and went upstairs for the money and my bag. By the time I was down stairs again the taxi was honking for me.

Opening the door I saw the sky, it was dark, like on the edge of a storm. Outside it was humid. I hopped in the car and told the driver the school. He drove me there, I handed him the money and then got out.

I walked into the crowds of mulling teens and pushed through them until I found the group that I wanted.

"Hey!" Rachel called, I smiled. I was feeling somewhat better that I had told someone about my inner turmoil.

"Are you feeling any better?" Patrick asked.

"Yea, I don't know what was wrong with me yesterday." And it was true. I knew that I had broken up with Rory that I should be glad that he moved on; it meant that I should be able to easier.

"Why were you so late today, the bell is about to ring?" William asked.

"I had to take a cab to school, no one was home."

"That's odd, do you know why?" Allison said. No I didn't. I was spared to have to answer and have more questions thrown at me by the ringing of the bell.

"See ya guys." I said then walked with William to Language Arts. We walked into class and stood by our seats.

"Since there is nothing else to talk about, what did you do back home?" oh I just spent endless hours enjoying the company of my vampire boyfriend, while occasionally having to thwart the attempts of my dead friend trying to kill me.

"Nothing really, it's a lot like here I guess. I tended to just hang out and watch movies and stuff."

"Hmm, that does sound as boring as here." He sat for a moment and I could detect a nervous edge in his voice when he spoke. "Could you help me with something?"

"Umm, sure." I said watching as people filed into the class.

"Could you tell me if Alexis likes me?"

"Sure she likes you; she's one of our best friends." I said unaware of his real question. He chuckled.

"No, I meant does she like me enough to go out with me?"

"Oh…"the awkwardness of the situation caught up to me. The last time I had tried to do something like this was in 3rd grade and I had asked Billy Hopkins if he like Mary Parker, he had said 'ew no' and me being me I had repeated the words back exactly. Mary never talked to me again. "I guess…"

"Thanks" he said sighing. Then he took me in a fierce hug that left me laughing with the little air I had. He seemed so happy, just to know that I would check for him. I wondered how long he had liked her. He let go and I blushed deeply at the strange stares we had attracted from the incoming students. He was becoming to me, like a brother.

The final bell rang and we sat in our seats. The lecture that we were getting about homers the "Iliad" was boring me to death. I rested my head against the desk and let my mind wander to possible places that Mac and my father were this morning.

The bell rang and I got up slowly, I was like always dreading math. But I walked to the door.

"Don't forget to ask her, okay?" William said again. I nodded and walked out the door.

I walked down the hallway and to math. I hadn't dared be late for any of them since that first day. I sat in my seat and pulled the book out from under the desk. I flipped through the pages until I got to today's lesson.

I stared down at the equations like they were the meaning of life. But really I was making up scenarios in my head that correlated the similarities between Alexis and William and Rory and me. It was all based on assumption though.

I was assuming that William had liked Alexis for a while, that she had possibly been unavailable before. That they would fall in love. I didn't want to go farther than that though because I knew that I would have to have their relationship end in heartbreak.

The teacher handed out warm-ups for us to do. I took mine and handed the rest of the stack to the person behind me.

The class was passing easily. Though I realized that it would be hard for me to find out if Alexis liked William because I didn't have any classes with her. I would have to catch her before lunch.

Eleanor leaned over and whispered something to me. I was zoning out, so I just 'yes' like she had asked if I wanted olives on my pizza. I looked up from my work and back to Eleanor. She was texting on her cell phone under the desk like her life depended on it.

"Wait, what you just asked me again, I wasn't actually listening." I said trying to be innocent looking while covering the fear at what I had answered yes to.

"I just wanted to know what the answer to question five was; when you answered yes I knew that you weren't listening." She said looking at me knowingly. I didn't like that. She didn't know me.

I looked back at my work, what was the answer to number five, as a matter of fact what was the answer to numbers 1, 2, 3, and 4? My distraction caused me to hastily do my work and then pass it up before the bell.

I left in a rush; hopefully I could just get Alexis now instead of before lunch. I walked out to the grounds and scanned the area. I caught a glimpse of her blunt blonde hair and called out her name. She went on her tippy-toes and caught my eye. She smiled and waved then made her way over to me.

We started walking towards the main pavilion.

"Hey Alexis." I said.

"Hey Cassie, what's up?"

"Um..." hopefully I would handle this better than I had ion 3rd grade. "Do you like William?"

"Why, do you like him?" she asked.

"Only as a friend, but I'm asking if you like him as more than a friend."

She stopped walking and hid her face though I could tell that she was smiling, I could even hear it in her voice.

"Yes." She said looking up.

I smiled back at her, though I could feel my heart heave. Her eyes had been gleaming with the obvious expression of love. I wanted to question how could she love someone that she hasn't even told that she liked? But I bit my tongue. I knew it was possible. I knew from experience.

We walked to everyone. William looked up and I met his eye giving him a smile and mouthing the words that she did like him.

He broke out in an unstoppable grin.

I watched as he pulled Alexis aside. We all looked at each other, the bell rang. I went with Rachel to English. English and science passed quickly. I walked with Jenna to lunch. When Alexis got to the table, it was still only Jenna, Rachel, and me.

"William asked me out!" she said ecstatic.

"We know, but congratulations." I had told Rachel during English and Jenna during science.

"Oh." She said her face turning an odd shade of pink on her tan skin.

She sat and started gushing about it. I tuned out. Something that seemed to be happening a lot today.

"Do you want to go shopping with us this Sunday?" Jenna asked somewhat exasperated.

I looked up; it was like everything today had some type of covering over it that made it fuzzy and UN clear.

"Sure, sounds fine to me." I said. Staring blankly at the wall. I vaguely noticed the rest of our group show up at the table. I drifted in and put of the conversation during lunch.

There was something so off about today. Even from when I had first woken up.

I felt a tugging on my sleeve. And looked up. Patrick was there.

"Cassie, the bell rung, we were going to wait and see how long it took you to notice but if I wait any longer we're going to be late."

"Oh, right, sorry." I said standing. He put an arm around my shoulder.

"What's up with you today, you seem all dazed and shit." He said. I looked at him mildly amused by his words.

In his face I lost myself. I don't know why, but it sent my heart a flutter. His eyes looked like the water on a stormy day. Blue, but darkened by a black sky. I felt my legs stop. He did too.

I leaned in and pressed my lips to his. They were warm. The feeling of fuzziness had been ripped away and everything felt clear, felt right. He returned the kiss, he wrapped his arms around my waist and I reached around his neck. I could feel the end of his hair on my hands. My head was swimming. This was amazing, nothing like the kiss that Gabe and I had shared. And better, Patrick was kissing me in a way that I knew that Rory never could.

The final bell rang and I pulled my head back.

"We're late." I said but didn't move from his hold.

"Yes, we are." He said, also remaining stationery.

He leaned back in to me and I met his lips willfully. I pushed my fingers into his hair. I felt him pull me closer and I didn't object. This felt, indescribable.

Rory, had just been a boy that I loved, but I could get over it, over him.

Couldn't I? Yes.

Than why was I thinking about him while I was kissing someone else?

I pushed away my thoughts about it and just let myself be then and there. Patrick pulled back.

"We really should go to gym." He said.

I leaned into him, not meeting his lips again though. I was a mere centimeter away.

"Then let's go." I said then pulled out of his grasp and walked to the girls changing room.

It was empty and I changed quickly, walking through the door to where my class was. No one noticed my late entry because a couple mini basket ball games were all going on. I walked to the teacher. She gave me a disbelieving look when I told her that I couldn't get my locker open and that was why I was late. I heard her mutter something indistinguishable.

I walked over to the bleachers where some other people were sitting and sat on the top most rows. I relaxed and closed my eyes, leaning my head against the wall. I could pick out individual voices in the gym the Italian sounding completely normal to me. I could hear the squeaking of shoes on the wood floor, the basketballs repeatedly hitting the floor. The best part was that things were going back to normal.

It was like I had brought my life to an expensive seamstress who stitched it back together, and then said 'it looks like its brand new.'

"Hey." Patrick said. I had a sharp intake of breath and opened my eyes. He was close enough that I could see and probably count every single one of his eye lashes.

"Hey." I said smiling. There was a bit of awkwardness in the air, but I shoved it aside.

"What do you have after this?" he asked.

"I have drama then world history, you?" I said.

"I have English then math." He said. I moved my head from the wall to his shoulder.

"You know that you're a lot more comfortable than a wall?" I commented. He shook with quiet laughter. We sat in silence the rest of the period. It wasn't uncomfortable silence, it was calm, and there was nothing that needed saying.

The bell rang and we got up.

"I'll meet you after school?" Patrick said his low voice, made my heart thud knowing that he was talking to me.

"Yea, where?"

"How about in front of the cafeteria." He said.

"Alright." I said waving good bye and changing back into my normal clothing.

I walked to drama. The class here wasn't as exciting as the one back home. Here it was very structured; we took actual tests on famous play writes and acting techniques. I sat in my chair as two students performed a scene from Shakespeare's _Henry IV_.

It was good that Patrick and I would meet next to the cafeteria instead of near the sidewalk. That way I wouldn't have to put up with the stares from any of my friends or the onlookers waiting for the bus.

Another problem that I had was that I had no idea what to tell my friends what was going on between Patrick and me.

The bell rang.

"Uh-uh-uh." My teacher said as we started to stand. "Don't forget we have a test on Friday, so I do hope that you have been paying attention these past two weeks." She said. I rolled my eyes and grabbed my bag.

I walked out the door and to world history.

Something that bugged me about world history was that it was all the same. Practically every country had conflict, war, money, and social issues. The only reason I took the class was that it was required. I didn't think I would ever really need to know this stuff.

At the end of class I was the first one out the door. I skipped heading to my locker figuring that I didn't really need anything from it, and proceeded as fast as I could while still walking to the cafeteria. I slowed my pace when I saw Patrick there already; his math room must have been close by.

I gave him a grin and walked to him his arms slipped there way around my waist. I pushed up on the balls of my feet and gave him a kiss.

He raised his eyebrows when I looked at him.

"You know, I wouldn't have thought you to be the type of person to initiate a kiss." He said. "You were so shy that first day here." He said.

"Well, you thought wrong. And anyways I was just embarrassed that first day, everyone's first impression of me was that I walked into a pole."

"I guess you have a point there." He said. I tilted my head to the side a bit.

"Um," I started; the awkwardness that had hung in the air earlier had made a second appearance. "This may sound silly, but what exactly are we? Are we really anything?"

"Well, I'd like to say that we were boy friend and girlfriend, or that we were dating." He said giving me a sheepish smile.

"Well, we couldn't really be either of those seeing as you haven't asked me out yet." I said. The rain that had been threatening all day was starting. There was a rumble of thunder over head. The water falling harder from the sky every second.

"Would you like to go on a date with me, say, tomorrow night?" he spoke clearly through the rain.

"So eager." I joked, referring to how soon he had wanted to go on a date with me. "But yes, I would love to go out with you." My stomach dropped at my words. This was all so similar. The rain, the scene, my words. They were so close to what I had told Rory. "I have to go." I said "my ride is probably waiting."

"Okay." He reluctantly removed his arms. "I'll call you tonight." He said. I ran off towards the side walk where I saw the silver car. All of the thoughts about Mac and my father missing this morning came back and my intrigue sparked. I was ready to give the whole twenty questions deal, but as soon as I got in the car it changed.

I looked at Mac and horror filled my every emotion. No his eyes had not changed blue, and no he didn't look like he was about to attack me. But his face was covered by tiny cuts. I knew that it was hard to hurt a vampire, let alone leave some type of mark on them.

"Wha-what happened?" I asked the fear apparent in my voice.

"You don't need to worry about It." he said looking straight ahead out the glass.

"What happened?!" I demanded.

"Just don't worry about it, you're stressed enough." He said. I was surprised about how he had responded. He wouldn't tell me because he didn't want me to be too stressed, he cared. I quieted myself, but had to speak up when we made a turn that we didn't normally do on the ride home.

"Where are we going?" I asked. He didn't answer. "Fine where were you this morning?" again no answer. I sat back in my seat and crossed my arms. We drove until we were parked in front of the giant castle that the Volturi lived in.

"What are we doing here? It's not Saturday." I said. He got out of the car. I scrambled out to follow him. We walked inside.

"Hello" Gianna said. I gave her the same look as I always did, though I knew that my stomach was twisting with the unknown reason as to why we were here. I strode down the hall next to Mac, yet it wasn't nearly as graceful.

We entered the room that we were always in. the one with the big doors and nice chairs. Inside my father stood to the side of those vacant chairs. I breathed a sigh of relief to see that he was okay and not looking equal to Mac.

We walked to meet him then stood in silence. I didn't want to say anything.

The doors opened and in came Aro, Marcus, Caius, and two others who looked unfamiliar. I stood stock still, an uncomfortable tingling was on my spine, and it gave me the feeling of danger.

"Hello Cassandra, Mac." Aro said lightly. I nodded to show my acknowledgment, not trusting my voice. "This is Jane and Alec." He said. I looked at them.

The girl, Jane, could be mistaken for a boy perhaps if her face weren't so feminine. Her eyes were wide and she had light brown hair that was cropped short. Alec looked more or less the same, but more boyish.

Aro turned to my father.

"If you wouldn't mind we would like to talk with Cassie alone." He said. Though his words had asked permission, his tone had left no room for a no. my father stood for a moment thinking, then nodded. I didn't know what to do. I didn't move, only locking eyes with Marcus who chose to look at me like he was trying to figure out some riddle. "Come Cassandra." Aro said. I obeyed. I had never asked for them to stop calling me Cassandra.

We walked out the doors leaving Mac and my father left in the room. I saw Caius turn to one of the guards and tell him something. He moved into the room. We walked down the hall and to another room. One that had windows that let the dwindling amount of sun that had broken through the rain clouds spill lazily into the room. The floor was carpeted and I could tell we were far up above the little shops.

I was pretty sure that my heart momentarily stopped when they moved through the light. Their skin danced liked diamonds under a light. But as fast as they had entered the light they had moved passed it. We stopped in about the center of the room.

"Cassandra, we discovered some interesting information this morning." Aro said. "It took a little but we eventually got Mac to let me in his mind." He said. I was shocked that they had done anything so mean to him though I shouldn't have been. I had heard before what deplorable creatures that they were. "You see, he didn't want to let us in on your conversation that you had had yesterday. You seem to have quite a friend." Aro's voice was light and calm and it almost sickened me for it to be so.

"And what exactly did you find out?" I asked, not wanting to give away any information that they didn't know.

"We found that you have encountered another of us who gave us away." He said. "I do hope you know that that shouldn't have happened. That someone, Rory is it? Apparently you two fell in _love_." He stopped.

I kept my face expressionless though I was fighting back the tears welling for a second time. I felt them on the cusp of my eyelid and I blinked them away. I didn't want to hear them talk about him. It was hard for me to do it myself.

"_Love_, what an interesting concept." He continued. "Then you were attacked, by someone who used to be your best friend. Your father changed her." He stated. "They protected you, Rory and hi family. Then when asked how you got so hurt you lied for them. Am I correct so far?"

"Yes." I said looking at a point on the wall in between two heads.

"But then, you broke up with him. Not because of what he was, but because he wouldn't let you become one of us." He paused. "Cassandra Sunnel, do you truly want to be changed?"

"I did at the time." I said softly.

"And now you don't?"

"Well, there isn't really a reason now. I wanted to because I wanted to be with Rory forever. We were both in love then. But it's different now. I don't want to have to live forever anymore, not alone."

"And you really believed that you _both_ were in love?" Aro asked skeptically. My head shot up reflexively. I glared into his eyes.

"Yes, we were, I know we were!" I said. He stood.

"Watch what you say and how you say it." Aro warned. I took it gravely and shut myself up. " I hope that you realize that you will one day either have to be changed or we will have to get rid of you." He said. "So which is it?"

"I-I" I didn't have any idea how I was supposed to respond to that. Of course I didn't want to die. But I had no reason to want to be changed. "Do I have to decide now?"

Aro, Marcus, and Caius nodded.

"I guess I want to be changed, this doesn't have to happen now, does it?"

"No, no, of course not. We just needed to know what your decision would be." Aro spoke light and cheery again and I could see why Marcus and Caius always looked somewhat annoyed. If I was around this attitude at every sad moment in my life I might burst. "Why don't we go and visit your father again. I am sure he is wondering what took us so long." He said. I agreed, but was really just overjoyed to be heading back to the company of family

"Did you tell him about everything?" I asked hoping for a negative.

"No" Aro said.

When we re-entered the room where Mac and my father were I could see them physically relax. The man who had been sent in to watch them also left.

"You may go now." Marcus said to us. My father replied something to quick for my ears and then we left.

The sun had fallen behind the mountains, leaving it dark outside. The pavement smelled like rain. We all loaded into the silver Mercedes and left. The drive home was mostly quiet. About halfway there. My dad turned in his seat to look at me.

"Are you okay, did they do anything to you?" I shook my head and he turned around. We arrived at the house and I could tell that it would be a quiet night. Being as slow as I was, I was the last out of the car.

"Mac" I called when I saw my father had disappeared into the house. He turned around. "Thank you." I said referring to how he had tried to keep my secret. He smiled and walked into the house and so did I.

"Hey Cass, you got a message in here." My dad said. Crap. I had forgotten all about Patrick calling. I hurried to the phone. Patrick's message was uncomfortable as he said he was calling to talk to me and that I would please call him back. I took down the number he had left on the message and then dialed it.

"Hello?" he picked up.

"Hey Patrick, I was out, sorry I missed your call." I said.

"It's alright." He said "so I just wanted to find out what we were going to do tomorrow."

"What is there to do?" I asked.

"Not much, if only it was a weekend."

"We could see a movie." I suggested.

"There's not really anything good in theaters."

"We might be able to watch a movie at my house." I said.

"That would be cool. But I get to pick the movie." He said.

"Fine as long as it's not all blood and guts." I said.

"Dang it, that eliminates all the movies that I wanted." He said sarcastically. "So after school then?"

"Yea, that sounds good." I said.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He said.

"You too." I said hanging up. Some of the pressure from the afternoon's events had been lifted. I scampered up the stairs into my dad's office. "Dad?" I asked.

"You want to know if Patrick can come over tomorrow?" he said. Stupid super hearing. I scowled.

"Yes, if that's alright."

"That's fine."

"You wouldn't by chance let us be alone, would you?"

"no." he said without looking up from his work.

"But that's not fair, you'll be able to hear everything we say and do." I whined.

"Life's not fair." He said.

"Humph." I said crossing my arms. "Fine then." I walked out of the room. I was actually surprised that he had said yes, and I didn't really expect him to let us be alone, but it would sure be embarrassing having him be able to hear _everything_.

I walked to my bedroom and changed into my pajamas. I knew that it was stupid and silly, but even now I was excited to sleep in the case that I might just possibly be visited by Rory.

I brushed my teeth washed my face and laid in bed, letting myself slip out of consciousness.

The next day was long. I wasn't sure if it was because I was anxious for my 'date' with Patrick tonight, or because of all of the glances I got per second when we were walking together into the cafeteria.

We had told our friends at break. But the knowledge had been passed around faster than a cake at a weight watchers meeting.

Our table was getting numerous stares because it had also been discovered by the rest of our student population that William and Alexis were going out.

Lunch passed and I headed off for gym with Patrick. We had actually played basketball today. It wasn't that bad because we had been able to pick our teams. I had picked not to be on Patrick's team. Not because I decided I didn't like him anymore, I just wanted to play against him. That was just the type of person I was. I wanted to be able to brag about it the rest of the day if my team won.

Someone passed me the ball. Not a really smart move. I guessed that they had wanted me to try and shoot. They should have known that I was more likely to hit the backboard if I wasn't aiming for it.

I stood holding the ball, sizing up my chance of making it and from which direction.

"Shoot!" someone screamed to me. But I was attacked. Well it wasn't really called that in basketball.

Patrick had gabbed me from behind, trying to get the ball.

"Do you really think that your team is going to beat mine?" he asked in my ear.

"What you think I'd let you just take the ball from me?" I asked back. I tried to turn to get him to move but I ended up practically handing him the ball. He took it and made a basket.

"I knew you couldn't resist my charm." He joked. The teacher blew the whistle and I moved to go to the changing room.

"Meet you at the cafeteria." Patrick called.

I changed and headed to my next class. Then after that the next until the bell finally rung, signaling the end of school. I hurried like I did before to the cafeteria. But this time instead of slowing as I neared him I ran straight to him. We kissed and then walked to the car.

Mac looked strangely at us as we got in.

"Patrick is Mac, Mac this is Patrick." I said introducing them. We drove away and I could hear Patrick say in my ear.

"Wow this is a nice car." I thought it funny that he had whispered because there was really no point, Mac heard anyway.

We arrived at the house and Patrick let out a low whistle while looking at it.

"Just come on." I said pulling him in the house and ignoring his sounds at the house. We moved to the living room and he pulled the DVD out of his bag. I took it and popped it into the player. We watched the first few minutes; I rested my head against Patrick's chest, listening to his heart beat. I wondered if that would be what it was like as a vampire, constantly hearing the heartbeats of others.

We missed the rest of the movie; he seemed to find kissing more interesting than the plot. I didn't mind though.

He left that night and I seemed perfectly at ease.

The rest of the week moved by quickly. I didn't meet with the Volturi on Saturday, instead Patrick and I walked around the shops. We weren't going in any, just enjoying each others company.

We stopped in front of the fountain that was in front of the castle.

"I love you." He said to me. I personally thought it was bit early for this.

"I-I really like you a lot, but I'm not ready to say that I am in love with you. I don't want you to take it personally. It's just I don't want to say it and not mean it. I know how it feels to be lied to about love." I said, taking his face in my hands.

"I understand, thank you." He said. I sighed in relief. He kissed my forehead. My cell phone buzzed in my pocket. I pulled it out.

"Hello?"

"Hi Cassie, I'm just calling to tell you where I'll be when I pick you up." It was Mac.

"Alright."

"I'll be right in front of the gates."

"Fine." I said.

"Ten minutes."

"Okay." I hung up the phone. I looked towards the castle. I could only think of what might be going on there. To think that my father was there almost everyday and night.

"That castle is pretty isn't it?" Patrick asked.

"Um, yes." I said.

"Yea, it's been there for like all of history or something, but there's no way to get in."

No way to get in? Yes there was. I didn't say anything though because I doubted I was supposed to.

"A couple of kids tried to last year in the middle of the night. But they never came back. No one ever found them. Then William and I tried to during the day during summer. We didn't find anything."

Those kids had never come back? What had happened to them? I mentally cringed at what the likely answer was.

"I have to go." I said looking at the clock tower. We walked to the gates where Mac was. I kissed Patrick on the cheek and then got in the car.

The next week was mostly that same as the prior. Classes were just as boring, my mind felt numb. Patrick reminded me everyday that he loved me even though I only liked him a lot. I was happy that he was okay with this though. It made me feel better about myself.

Friday morning I woke up and dressed, just like a normal day. The morning classes sped by. I was so absorbed by talking with Patrick that I didn't even listen to anything around us.

English and Science were unprofitable. After science I went to the library hoping that I could pull in as much about Shakespeare and what not as you possibly could in forty minutes. I didn't want to fail a test, especially one for drama.

I almost ran to gym. I quickly changed, being one of the last out of the room. I walked in the gym and my eyes caught the sight of the one person who could make my stomach flip like it was a professional acrobat.

His dirty blonde hair, messy and falling slightly over his vivid green eyes. His devastatingly beautiful face. He was more gorgeous, more breathtaking than any of my memories had made him to be.

Rory's head turned to see me and our eyes met.

I tore my gaze away from Rory's. The back of my neck tingled with a mixture of fear and excitement. My stomach moved uncomfortably more like vicious moths than butterflies. I walked as smoothly as I could to Patrick.

"Hey, did you see the new kid?"

"Mmhmm." I mumbled not trusting my voice.

"Want to go meet him?" Patrick asked. I knew that he had no idea who this new kid was, had no idea that that was the ex-boyfriend of mine I had thought I had seen that first day.

I could feel my eyes go wide.

"No." I answered quickly and curtly. Patrick's eyebrows knitted together.

"What, are you suddenly shy?" I didn't answer his mocking question. He put his arm around my waist in a snare like grasp, slowly dragging me towards Rory against all of my efforts. He stopped about halfway over to Rory. "What's up? He asked concerned. "Are you okay?" I could feel Rory's gaze against my back. "Come on, I'll give you a kiss." Patrick tried to say seductively. It was one of those things that I normally would have cracked a smile at. But with the knowing sense that Rory was listening I couldn't manage anything other than a petrified stare.

I opened my mouth but no words came out.

"Cassie?" Patrick asked sounding truly scared. "Cassie, are you okay, what's wrong, do you feel dizzy?" he asked in a rush.

"I- I just need to use the rest room." I said unthinkingly. Patrick let go of his grasp and I walked to the teacher.

"Are you alright?" the teacher asked.

I nodded.

"I just need to use the rest room." I said. My gym teacher nodded in agreement. I walked as quickly and steadily as I could to the rest room.

I stood in front of the dirty mirror. My face was chalk white, a mask of shock frozen over it. I should be mad at Rory for being here. I had left him, told him to leave me alone. But I couldn't dismiss the feeling of happiness. The feeling that I once again wouldn't have to try to make things feel right, that they just would.

I heard the door open. I didn't move my head; I didn't really care about seeing what other girl would be standing in the doorway, coming to fix her makeup and what not.

"Miss me?" Rory's smooth voice like warm honey, I wanted desperately to say no.

"Yes." I said as softly as I could manage. "But just because you miss someone doesn't mean that they _should_ be with you." I said trying to look at a spot right above his head. It was far too painful to see his face and know that he wasn't mine, to know that he would never be mine. "Why are you here?" I asked.

"Why do you think?" he said his voice full of sadness.

"A nice vacation?" it wasn't my fault that he made no sense giving me no other logical answer.

He took two steps forward.

"Wait" I said. "I…I don't feel comfortable with you being at this school with me, also, I don't think that you should be in the girls bathroom."

"I haven't seen you in two months and you're worried about me being in the girl's bathroom?" he said trying to keep the mood light.

"No, I'm worried about you being around me." I said walking past him and out the door back to the gym. I took deep breaths that were close to hyperventilation, but it somehow distracted me.

Patrick was looking at me like he was concerned about my sanity, not that I could really blame him. The class had already done roll call and were engaged in some type of dodge ball game. I could see Rory walking in from the boy's side of the gym. I wondered how he had gotten over there.

Patrick put his hand lightly against my face and looked at me. My heart didn't change its steady beat as usual. I had no reason to be happy or excited by Patrick touching me. Yes I liked him, but he wasn't…wasn't Rory, and now that Rory was here…

No, this was cruel of me. I couldn't say I didn't want Patrick now that Rory was here. My life was finally going well. And partly because I was with Patrick. Going back to Rory, dumping Patrick would just mess things up again. Plus, Rory was just…

I was lying to myself and I knew it Rory would never be _just_ something; he exceeded my every expectation in anything. But still, I wouldn't go back to him. It would be a waste of time, for me to take my life to be with him. He would never change me. He would never let us be together forever. I would always be unhappy about that.

But, but the Volturi would change me anyway, so there was no reason anymore.

I couldn't force myself to think on this anymore.

"Are you going to be okay?" Patrick asked me.

"Yes." I said no need to worry him that my sanity actually was at stake.

"Do you want to meet the new kid?" he asked.

"Sure." I said not wanting him to question me further about my dejection to meeting him, again.

We walked between people, trying to be inconspicuous as to not tip off the teacher we weren't actually playing. I was fine that Patrick's arm was around my waist. We were fast approaching Rory, no body was with him, he was looking away, but I knew he could feel us getting closer to him.

"Hey, my names Patrick." Patrick said pushing his hand that wasn't around my waist into the air. Rory turned, his eyebrows moved up a bit, amused. He took Patrick's hand in a shake then let go.

"I'm Rory," he said then inclining his head to me. It was strange to hear him speak in Italian. "And you are?" he asked. I was annoyed by how smooth his voice flowed and how he could act like he really didn't know me. Compared to how I was when I saw him.

"I'm Cassandra, you can call me Cassie." I said moving my hand out. He took it in his icy one, and now my heart did jump erratically. He smirked and I knew he had heard it.

"Nice to meet you, I just moved here with my family from the u.s." he said.

"How odd, so did Cassie!" Patrick answered for me. I smiled congenially.

"Really from where?" Rory asked. My smile dropped and I wanted so bad to hit him. He was pushing me into a trap.

"California." I said dully.

"Me too, where?" he asked. I was so irritated with him.

The bell rang and I chose not to answer his question. I turned and kissed Patrick on the cheek risking a quick glance at Rory, he looked unperturbed. I walked off to change doing it quickly and walking huffily out to drama.

Stupid annoying jack ass. I thought sourly as I sat in my seat, waiting for others to file in. how could Rory come here, and how was he allowed to just act like he didn't care that I was with someone else.

The second bell rang; I hadn't even noticed the other people come in.

"Everyone, please pay attention, as I have been saying today we have a test. So please put everything away, all back packs zipped up." The teacher waited for a moment. "Good, now do the best you and please keep your eyes on your own page." She said as she handed the tests out.

I took mine. They were essay questions.

_Why were Shakespeare's plays misogynistic? Please give examples, comparisons and quotes._

Great, just fantastic. I wouldn't be able to answer this.

It wasn't my fault it was Rory's. If he hadn't come today. If he hadn't completely rearranged my life.

I thought on this until I had about ten minutes left of the period when I wrote the answers to the questions, my studying completely gone to waste.

The bell rang and every got up and handed their test in I did quickly and went to my next class. This was really stupid. I probably just flunked my test. I thought back to my hurriedly scribbled answers and could feel a blush creeping up my face at their absurdity.

World history passed, painfully. I wasn't allowing myself t think about Rory, or at least I was trying not to allow myself. I actually couldn't stop thinking about him.

_Why_ was he back?

Why had he left the first time?

"Cassie, please answer the question!" I looked up at the teacher mortified.

"Err, what was it again?" I asked timidly.

The teacher made an exasperated noise and turned and asked some one else to answer it. I paid more attention the rest of class, but I wasn't called on again.

After school I stood with my friends. They were talking about Rory's family; surprise, surprise. I could see a small crowd around them. I wondered what Triston and Elyse were doing here, they had graduated last year. Maybe they were acting younger.

I scanned the parking lot for Mac, where was he? I just wanted to get out of here as soon as I could. Although I would have to endure tomorrow, the next day, and so on once I left.

The shiny silver car pulled to the curb. I gave a quick goodbye to everyone, not bothering the specifics of people. I rushed to the car as fast as I could with out actually running. I just wanted out of this vicinity. Maybe if I was at home I would be able to think better.

The car ride was short as always but completely silent. I could see Macs eyes flicking to me every few minutes, but I didn't bring it up. I was too enthralled in my own thoughts, my own questions.

I was having the most trouble with one possibility. One very likely possibility.

That I would be happy if Rory visited me tonight. That I would relish in the thought of his presence. I didn't want that. I didn't want anyone to have this level of influence over me.

Mac pulled in front of the house. I unlocked the car door but it re-locked. I turned to look at Mac; he had pressed the lock button. I unlocked it again but he locked it once more. We did this little charade twice more before I said anything.

"What?" I said rather rudely and bit my tongue on it. I tried to soften my eyes to show my apologies.

"Are you okay?" Mac asked. I was getting sick of this question.

"Fine, just dandy." I said unlocking the car and opening the door before he could react to my words. I walked to the house moodily.

My room was disorganized, but that was nothing new. I flopped onto my back, letting the day's emotional wear and tear engulf me. My throat was closed in the feeling that I was crying, my stomach doing that strange tumble. But no tears escaped my eyes.

I curled on my side and closed my eyes, hoping for nothing but sleep, where my thoughts couldn't torture me.

But I was the type of person who can only fall asleep in the middle of the day when I'm either extremely sick or haven't slept in at least forty eight hours. I arose and walked clumsily downstairs. Sitting on the couch, not really watching, but seeing as the colors and shapes moved by on the television.

I sat there, like a zombie, ignoring all of the thoughts that were screaming at me inside my head, until it was dark. I was pretty sure that I fine layer of dust had glazed over my eyes.

"Cassie?" my dad called loudly from the door. I could barely hear his footsteps even though I was straining my ears. "Cass, are you" he didn't finish

"Okay? Yes, I'm fine." I said amused, wondering if I would be able to count how many people had asked me that today.

"How did you know I would" he started again but still I interrupted.

"Ask that?" I finished for him. "Just a lucky guess." I said still not moving or looking at him. I was slightly afraid of what the look on his face would hold.

My father was fairly predictable when you thought about it. Maybe staying the same age for any odd years did that to you. It was strange to think that I would no matter what be like that one day. I would be forever sixteen.

I wondered if my father knew. I turned around. I couldn't help but ask, though I knew I shouldn't.

"How would you feel about me being changed?" I asked still in the same monotonous voice.

I saw his face contort into sheer horror, disgust almost. Whether it was because of the actual question, or the bluntness at which I had asked it I didn't know.

"That isn't going to happen." He said. I wondered what he thought would happen to me. He couldn't really believe that they would let me go. He worked for them, he couldn't be that naïve. But maybe he thought that death would be better than me being changed.

"Dad, I think we need to talk then." I said. Talking to him would hopefully keep my mind distracted. I saw his eyebrows rise. I knew that I sounded like an adult trying to give their child the 'birds and the bees' talk.

He came and sat on the couch. I pivoted to face him.

"what do you think is going to happen to me if I'm not changed, do you think that the Volturi are just going to kill me?" he opened his mouth speechless.

"I-I'm not sure."

"Please don't' baby me." I said picking up on the level of stress in his voice.

He hung his head.

"Probably." He said just loud enough for my ears.

"Would you rather that than me be changed?" I asked for the first time in the conversation, emotion flooded my voice. The thought that my father would rather lose me forever than have me alive hurt.

"Cass," he said putting his arm around my shoulder "I don't know what will happen." He said avoiding the question. I didn't feel upset about the evasion though, it was better than what my underlying suspicion of his answer had been.

I rested my head against my dads shoulder and let my eyes close, drifting to sleep by the silence of his non-beating heart.

It wasn't long before I got my dream.

_I was standing in a room I had never been in, but I had dreamed of. The dream that had taken place here was one of complete revulsion to my mind, I had seen here my father kill a woman, drink her blood._

_The cobble stone under my feet was even but I felt nervous for some unimaginable reason. My stomach acting like a Chinese acrobat. The room was empty, aside from me, but I wasn't moving. My heart pounding out of my chest. My head snapped to the door as Aro entered._

"_Nervous Cassandra?" He asked while walking toward me non chalantly. "Don't worry there is nothing that will go wrong." he said. I had a slight inclination to run, but I had no reason to. Not one that I knew of._

"_Can we please do this quickly?" My body said though I had no intention of talking._

_Aro moved closer to me. He put two freezing fingers under my chin and moved my head up gently so that he was looking directly at me._

"_So young, it is so sad that we must do this now." He mused. "Perhaps though it is for the best. Are you ready?" he asked. My body nodded. I could see his old eyes full of wisdom; they looked almost pondering before they swooped down. I felt pain as his teeth punctured my skin._

My own hand had shot immediately to my throat where the pain had been seconds earlier whilst I dozed. I thought I wasn't supposed to feel pain when I was dreaming. But then again when you're a toddler and you have a bad dream your parents will say 'it was just a dream, nothing is really going to happen' I wonder what I should have gotten. My dreams tended to come true.

It took a moment or so for me to realize that Rory had visited. That he had been with me.

I jumped out of bed and turned the shower on to a cold temperature. I didn't want myself to have time to react to that idea. The ice water that poured from the faucet immediately captured my mind from any thought other than ones of heat and warmth.

I wrapped myself in a fluffy towel when I got out and changed into clothing as fast as I could. I took extra time on my hair and was later than usual getting down stairs. I grabbed a protein bar and waited for Mac to get down stairs.

"Mac!" I yelled. I knew that my dad was gone already.

"Mac!" I yelled again. No answer. I ran upstairs and opened his door.

In the room were Mac and Rory. They were each crouched defensively. Their heads turned to see me. I wasn't paying attention to Mac's face though, only Rory's. Rory's face turned somber and he looked like he would say something like 'I can explain'.

"Get out." I said assertively but in a normal volume.

"I'm-"he started.

"OUT!" I yelled. He moved to the window and slipped out of it. I turned around and walked back down stairs. Mac was close at my heels, he opened the door for me and I marched outside to the car.

"Would you like to tell me why that kid was in your room while you were sleeping?" Mac asked very parentally.

"Not really." I said loudly before getting in the car and slamming the door. How could he want me to explain something to him? Why did he and Rory look like they were about to go into mortal combat?

Mac got in.

"Look I know that that was Rory, why is he here." Mac said calmly.

"No idea." I stated as he started to drive. "Why were you in my room in the first place?" I demanded.

"You do realize that as vampires we can smell each other, and smelling him in your room, I went to kick him out. You do also realize that he broke into our house, right?"

"Why didn't your or my dad hear then?"

"We were out, I came back to check on you, seeing as that is part of my job."

I pushed open the door as he pulled to the curb. I closed it softer, worrying that the door might actually break off if I slammed it one more time. I moved through the crowds of people determinedly. I had to find Rory, I might have spent all yesterday avoiding even thoughts of him but this was too much. I spotted him through the crowds. The back of his head.

I pushed my way towards him. But stopped when I saw someone else. It wasn't anyone in his family. It was a girl.

She was a good three and a half inches taller than me. She was very pretty though not in a typical sense. She had natural black hair to the middle of her back, with blue highlights that matched her blue eyes and the ends of her hair were purple. Her ears were pierced once in the normal traditional spot, a set right above that, and she had her cartilage pierced. Her skin was pale, unnaturally so.

I stood for a second and then turned around, walking less feverishly back toward my regular morning hangout. I was greeted when I arrived. I knew that it had been egotistical to think that Rory and his family had come here for me; it had to be something else. Especially since Rory was with another girl. That must have been how he was able to act so calm with me and Patrick yesterday. Because he didn't care anymore.

The bell rang. I walked unseeingly to Language Arts.

I sat in my seat.

"Hey, what was that for?!" William said when he came in the room. A couple of people looked up in interest.

"Sorry." I said understanding that I had just left him standing there with everyone.

"It's okay, I forgive you." He said jokingly.

"Because my life would have been ruined without your acceptance." I had tried to say sarcastically but it came out oddly. He shooed it away.

"Did you see the new girl, isn't it weird that two days in a row we had new kids?"

"Yea, I saw her." I said uncaringly. Though it really meant more than any Language Arts class ever would. Knowing that Rory had moved on.

"She's hot, don't you think?" he said. I rose and eyebrow.

"First you have a girlfriend, second, are you really asking me that?" I said. He rolled his eyes.

"So what do you think of that family that just moved here?"

I shrugged he could make what he wanted of that. The teacher started passing out an assignment and I tuned my brain to the 'learning frequency'. Period one passed slowly while the teacher droned on about the importance and shaping of society that some book had.

When the bell rang I was happy to put my things away. I was almost excited for my next class. I wanted to see if that girl was in it. I wanted to find out more about her. But when I entered the class she wasn't there. I took it fine. Maybe I didn't really want to find out what she was like. What if she was better than me in every way possible? Did I really want to know that Rory had gotten someone perfect and better than me and I had gotten my miserable self that thought about him when I was kissing other guys?

I sat in my seat. I felt a flurry of papers fall out of the person next to me bag. I turned. It was Eleanor. Her eyes looked star struck and she was dazed. She sat and gathered her papers like she was still asleep, but a goofy smile was plastered on her face.

"Oh my god, Cassie, have you seen all of the new kids? One of them, Rory, was in my first period class. Actually there is also a new girl in their too. But Rory, he is so gorgeous. And today, I kind of on purpose 'accidentally' bumped into him, and he talk. To _me._" She gushed. I wanted to just scream at her. I didn't need to hear this. But then again, I shouldn't be rude about how she was awed by him. Being a vampire he was made to be appealing.

Math was math. I listened to Eleanor talk about all of Rory's family. How she thought they were all inhumanly good looking. Little did she know how right she was. She had already analyzed each of their personalities, I wanted to contradict her about her false assumptions but I had to remember that I wasn't supposed to know them.

I watched out of the corner of my peripheral vision every move that Rory and this new girl made, no one who I had asked had been able to remember her name. I could also see the rest of Rory's family occasionally taking furtive glances in my direction. I was somewhat surprised that none of them had come up to me. But maybe it was better this way. What would I say to them anyway?

English and Science were bland. There was just more talk about all of the 'new kids'. The girl wasn't in either of them.

Jenna and I walked to lunch, my stomach was in no condition for food though. As the day had wore on it had become anxious and the anxiety for each class made the digestion of food unlikely. I sat without food. Like everyone else all of the girls were talking about Triston and Rory. I didn't want to hear about either of them. Triston was practically my brother and Rory was…Rory. The guys were engrossed with the girls, rating their 'hotness', I could see William and Patrick keeping their mouths shut. I smirked but felt bad for them.

"Did you see that girl yet today?" Eliza said. "She just got here. She's sitting with the other new family."

Alexis looked over.

"She was in my fourth period along with the guy with the dirty blonde hair." Alexis said. "Her name was Kayla, and his was Rory."

"I think that they are already going out. Everyone who has been in any of their classes has seen them together. Plus at break they were like _talking_." Allison said her voice holding a tone that meant more than the words.

"I'm really excited to go shopping on Sunday." Rachel said changing the subject. I breathed a sigh of relief.

I had completely forgotten about the trip but was happy because I really needed some girl time. Hanging around the house with my dad and Mac wasn't all that fun.

"Yeah, me too." I said to keep the conversation from straying back to Rory and Kayla. The rest of the girls lapsed into talking about stores and fashions that they loved. I settled, resting my head against Patrick's shoulder.

He turned his head to look at me. The rest of the guys continued their conversation. Patrick stroked my hair. I lifted my head and looked at him for a second. He looked so kind so loving. And for that moment I felt like I was in my own perfect bubble where nothing had happened. Rory hadn't come here. But then the bell rang.

I was harshly brought back to reality by a loud whistle from someone at our table. It was Rodney. I looked in the direction he was looking. Passing out table was Rory and Kayla. They weren't touching, they weren't doing anything but walking, but they were doing it together.

A shot of jealousy spread through my blood as I stood with Patrick and we walked to Gym. I changed quickly and ended up being one of the first girls in the gym.

But of course Kayla was there, with Rory. They were sitting in the bleachers not facing each other, not talking.

I moved to where Patrick was.

"Hey," he said planting a kiss on my cheek. "You changed fast." He commented.

"Hey, you…also changed fast." I said not knowing how I was supposed to respond to his comment.

The teacher came out. Everyone went to their roll call numbers, except Kayla. She went and talked to the teacher.

"Okay everyone, we have another new student, would you like to introduce yourself?" the teacher asked Kayla. Kayla moved to the front of the numbers. She exuded confidence.

"Hi, I'm Kayla." She said.

The teacher placed her on the last roll call number. Today we were playing more dodge ball. The teacher decided that we would play girls versus boys because of the mostly even numbers.

"You're going down." Patrick said half laughing to me at his macho attitude.

"No, you're going down." I said less enthusiastically to him. We moved to our appropriate sides of the room. When the starting whistle was blown I didn't move much while almost everyone else ran forward.

"Your Cassie right?" a musical voice asked me. I turned to see Kayla talking to me. Up close she was even more intimidating, but I stood my ground.

"Yes, why?" I said. She rolled her eyes.

"Calm down, I'm not going to attack you or anything. I just want to talk."

I nodded but my jaw was still tight. She started to walk away, then turned around.

"Are you coming?" she asked. I scurried after her. We walked back into the changing rooms then to the bathroom. She made sure no one was in it then turned back to me. "Okay, first stop staring at me like I'm going to bite you, though I guess it is logical to think. Second, I'm probably not supposed to be telling you, but what's Aro going to do kill me? I'm not Rory's girl friend, so can you tell your stupid friends that, and maybe the rest of this stupid school."

I looked at her confused by the out burst.

"Aro Marcus and Caius sent me here to watch over Rory. They don't really trust him seeing as he has already told a human, you. They're worried he might tell more. I'm like, like his baby sitter." She concluded.

"Okay…" I wasn't going to give away my happiness to this out loud.

"Ugh, whatever, let's just go back out there." She said. I guess I did sort of feel bad for her. She was probably getting twice the stares that I had my first day. We walked back out.

I got out almost as soon as I stepped back into the gym. I went to sit on the out bench. I watched as Patrick purposefully got himself out. He came and sat next to me.

"Were you and Kayla just talking?" he asked.

"Yup, she seems nice." I said politely.

"What were you talking about?" he inquired. I turned to look at him.

"Superficial girly stuff." I told him. He grunted something that I didn't catch.

The bell rang and I went and changed, telling Patrick that I would talk to him after school.

As I was walking I remembered that I was about to endure getting my test back from drama. I sat down once inside. And twiddled my thumbs. When the second bell rang the teacher handed back our paper. Mine had a big fat F and a 'see me!' at the top in red pen. We went over the answers and when the bell rang I got my things together slowly. Waiting for everyone to leave the room, they didn't need to know how dismal I did.

"Cassandra Sunnel, I'm sorry, but I just don't understand how anyone could do so poorly." She scolded. "I mean, did you pay attention at all?" she whipped the test out of my hand. "Listen to this answer. What were the majority of Shakespeare's plots about? You wrote," she paused for dramatic effect. "Shakespeare's plots were mostly about a girl and boy falling in love and one of them leaving the other. Normally the person who is left is distraught, but tries to get over it. But then the person who was left sees the other again and the _jackass_ is ruining her life."

The teacher pulled her glasses up and sighed.

"First, that made absolutely no sense, second even if it did none of Shakespeare's plays were like that, and thirdly, please do not use profanity in your writing."

My cheeks felt like they were on fire. I couldn't believe I had written that. My anger at Rory flared and I remembered that I hadn't said anything to him about being in my house this morning. The bell rang and the teacher wrote me a note to excuse my tardiness.

All world history my anger and annoyance grew. I was ready to tell Rory off after school. But when I got outside he wasn't there and neither was his family.

I walked huffily to Patrick.

He immediately hugged me. I hugged him back tightly. Then he pulled back.

"I love you." He told me.

My normal response to this was just a smile, but I really wanted to love him.

"I love you." I said back. Maybe if I said it, it would come true. His smile grew to a grin. I heard a honk and I kissed Patrick quickly and walked to the car.

Everything was wonderful and horrible at the same time.

I got in the car. As soon as the door was closed Mac was driving.

"We have to meet with the Volturi." Was all he said.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

The drive was quiet except for my thumping heart. I was pretty sure that Mac could hear it even without his vampire powers.

I was still surprised with myself by telling Patrick that I loved him. I knew that it was wrong to say it and not mean it. But I know had more pressing matters at hand. I was never brought to the Volturi unless it was important, on any day other than Saturday and today was Friday. My dream from that night shot through my head. Was that going to happen now??

I knew that my mind was close to it's full capacity with unanswered questions, and that didn't make it any better. We pulled around the side of the giant castle that wasn't quite as intimidating as it had once seemed. Now that I had already seen just about all of the horrible things that would and could happen in here.

I got out, all of my nerves bubbling over into utter calm, it was a strange sensation.

I wondered why Patrick and William hadn't been able to find a way in. they must have been stupid to not see these giant doors. But maybe they could somehow disappear. We walked in and didn't even bother with talking to Gianna; we just walked straight down the hall to our normal room. A beat of relief passed through me as we passed the room from my dream.

We opened the doors to our normal room.

My eyes locked on one pair of green ones and I saw them brighten (in the literal sense). I felt Mac move away from my side and I knew that I was alone where I stood. But I was too fixated on the family that stood in front of me. My eyes strayed reluctantly from the blonde god to the small girl. Her size didn't represent any of her attitudes. She was strong in her ideas, with vibrant red hair, and skin the color of a cloud, Jill.

I saw the other boy crack a small smile.

His extremely dark brown shaggy hair slightly mussed his body the type you would imagine for a star quarter back on a high school foot ball team. Triston.

Elyse stood next to them all, her face holding no expression. She pivoted to look at me. Her eyes a more dull green than the others but still in the same astonishing beauty. Her hair was long and in that texture of waves that there were countless products in the market that still wouldn't make my hair that pretty.

Through their physical exterior though there were so many more stories. They weren't the perfect family that they presented themselves as. All of them had suffered hardship of their own.

But the self-centered being that was me couldn't help but marching up to the blonde god, yelling at him.

"What the hell are you doing here?!?" I shouted at him "you're ruining everything, don't you think that I got away from you for a reason!" I stood still waiting for his response, but it wasn't he who spoke.

"Cassandra, Cassandra, calm down. We sent for them to come here. It is not in your place to yell at them for something that is not their fault." I turned to Aro, a murderous glare in my eyes. I wanted to scream to yell at him. But though I may be ignorant at time I wasn't stupid.

"Why?" I said quietly.

"Why did we bring them here?" Aro said like it was an obvious answer. "Well you talked about them with such emotion, and then we found that Rory could use his power on you. We had to have him here."

I stared with utter amazement at the cruelty of the actions that had been done. They were inflicting horrible emotional pain on me because they were curious?

"I have to leave." I said. Though I had no way of leaving or if I did leave to go anywhere. "I can't stay here."

"Cassandra, we understand that you seem to have created some type of aversion to this family, but please work it out. It will make it easier to you, because they will be spending as much time here as you will." Aro said.

"Perhaps leaving them alone for a moment." Marcus said. I saw out of the corner of my eye my father's face move into horror. Whether it was at the thought that I might rip them apart with my anger or vice versa, I couldn't tell. Though both were somewhat possible.

"Perhaps." Aro said rising from his chair he walked and everyone in the room aside from the haven's and I left. I glared malevolently at the chair that Aro had been sitting in.

"Cassie," Jill began. If any one I would probably listen to her. "Just breathe, calm down. I' sorry we're here and that it upsets you."

"Maybe _you_ are, but my life had just gotten in order here. And now it's back to crumbling." I turned and connected my words with a face.

"Look, we'll try to stay out of your way and not interfere, "she was cut off.

"What!" Rory said outraged. His voice was heart wrenchingly perfect. The type that is in movies but has been modified one hundred times over to be so divine. "You can't say that!"

My look moved over the shocked faces of his family to his.

"Why, you seemed to be able to leave me alone before." I said not yelling trying to stay calm.

"What are you talking about!" he shouted again. He started to advance towards me. I saw Triston reach half heartedly to his arm but Rory shook him away. He was close now. The height difference was intimidating but I looked up so our eyes locked.

He was so close, so real. I was tempted to reach up and twist a lock of his hair around my finger.

"You came and then you left. About a month ago, at night." I said softly. I wanted to drop my head away from his intense stare.

"You left me! You left me and told me to stay away. I just came to check on you that night to make sure you hadn't been killed when you got here!" I cringed at the volume of his voice.

"You don't…care about me anymore. You just didn't want me to be killed and it be your fault, is that right?" I said, my voice threatening to break.

"Of course I care, I didn't check because I didn't want it to be my fault. I didn't want you to be killed because I didn't want _you_ dead."

"Then why did you leave if you cared, why didn't you stay here?"

"Cassie! I don't understand you. You broke up with me. Avoided me all summer, and then left for Italy ! Now you're upset that I didn't come here earlier, but you're still mad at me for being here in the first place!" he said. That was exactly it, no matter how ludicrous it sounded. That was it.

I knew that it made no sense that I was acting egotistical to think that he should have stayed just because I was me.

"Cassie, what am I supposed to think, when you're mind is practically screaming that you're in love with me still, but your shouting at me to stay away?" my cheeks burned. His stupid gift.

I didn't answer and I heard the door open from behind me. I didn't move.

"Well, maybe another time you will be able to work this out. But it is late and it has been brought to my attention that you all need to eat, including Cassie." At this my head turned. How could I even care about food now? After that argument, now I would have to deal with myself, find out what was really going on with my emotions.

I turned and walked to Mac and my dad. As we were about to walk out the door I turned around. To see one more time the gorgeous family that had at one time made my life perfect but now made it disastrous.

I was tempted to shout at Rory to stay out of my dreams and house. But didn't.

We were driving in the car when my dad said something.

"You really messed that boy up." He said it solemnly like he was thinking deeply about it, maybe about the how or why. Of course he would have heard everything that went on inside the doors, wood wouldn't stop their hearing.

I recoiled at his words, they hadn't meant to rub in the confusion and contradiction that I was giving him but they did.

The sky had darkened and I could see the stars against the outline of the horizon. The tiny points of light that idled above me so perfect looking. I always thought it strange how the stars could have blown up hundreds of years ago, but we still saw the light because of the difference in space.

I guess that was like me. I still saw all of these possibilities that could happen but I was slowly eliminating them with my attitude.

I didn't reply to any of the words that anyone said that night. I sat in my room. Thinking.

What did I want?

I had never been good at making decisions. And now was not an exception.

The first thing that I needed to tackle was my mistake made most recently. I had told Patrick I loved him. But did I?

No, I didn't and that was horrible. It was part of what fueled my annoyance with Rory. He had told me he loved me but not enough to be with me forever. He only loved me enough to wait for me to be too old to be with him anymore. To wait and sit at my funeral.

I didn't want Patrick to hate me for my words. My good for nothing lying words.

I had said it to see if it would make it better. To see if once it was said, that I would fall in love with him. But today had just complicated it. I needed to do something. To take it back. But could I?

I reached for the phone. And dialed Patrick's number slowly. I got his message machine. I couldn't say this in a message, could I?

"Err, hi Patrick its Cassie… I um...oh never mind I can't remember…" I stopped; I couldn't leave it at that. "Ugh, I'm sorry Patrick but I need to do something that I'm not sure I'm really 'allowed' to do. I need to take back my 'I love you' I can explain really it's just" the phone line beeped cutting me off.

I'm sure he was going to love to get that message. I re-dialed his number. Again I got the message machine.

"I really can explain. I don't want to break up, I just…I'm not ready to say 'I love you' like that yet. I'll talk to you soon." I hung up myself this time.

Secondly. Did I love Rory?

I already knew that was a yes. Especially since he told me that my sub conscious agreed.

So what was I supposed to do about? Break up with Patrick and get back together with Rory, hoping things would be happy go lucky.

I could love Patrick, just because I didn't now didn't mean I couldn't. But I was more of the type of person to believe in one love, not two.

I let myself fall back into the pillows at the head of my bed.

This had all started such a short time ago. Barely a year. Right now was when about when Rory had first told me about him and his family.

We had sat on the swing

"_I love you." I had a short pause. "It's okay if you don't love me; I just wanted you to know how I felt about you."_

_He nuzzled his lips to the spot right behind my ear "I love you too." He said, my heart fluttered. He took a long pause. I waited patiently_

"_I'm a vampire." He whispered._

That 'I love you' held so much more than the one I had given Patrick. I knew that I could never love Patrick that way. And I could only hope to have that perfect feeling and love that Rory and I had had then, once again.

I felt like my life had become so superficial, aside from the vampire part. When I had been with Rory, everything had some type of meaning, but now everything felt bland.

I shivered at the thought. It was scary. To think that the only time I felt any meaning was when I was with Rory. Did that mean that I know meant nothing?

I was too tired to cry at that thought, and merely let the possibilities torture me to sleep.

I was woken up in the middle of the night by Mac. I could see it was still dark out side, and I looked to the clock, it was two in the morning. I had only been sleeping for three hours.

"What?!?" I said. Annoyed that I had been woken on Saturday so early.

"The Volturi need to see you now." He said. His face looked pitying.

I pushed the blankets off me.

"If they are getting me there at two in the morning I am not changing out of my pajamas." I said irritably. My P.J.'s weren't that bad, they were just sweats and a tee-shirt

I climbed out of bed and headed toward the door, inhaling sharply when my foot touched the cold wood floor. I doubled back and grabbed socks and shoes. Mac watched me all the while, slightly amused but then walked with me to the car.

"Is my dad already there?" I asked. He nodded.

I turned the music on so I didn't fall asleep on the way over there. When we got there, Gianna wasn't there, probably asleep. I envied her for that. I walked effortlessly into the room I was accustomed to.

The room was not empty. The familiar faces of almost every other visit were there, including the haven's though this time I saw Damien and Melanie. I hadn't seen them in ages and it tugged at the strings of my heart.

Everyone looked perfect, not as if they had just rolled out of bed and were brought here. They looked like they were from the air-brushed pages of magazines, or movie stars that were born with amazing looks but still emphasized by the best make-up artist. But they hadn't just rolled out of bed, they didn't sleep.

"May I ask why I'm here at this hour?" I asked the politeness sounding forced and sarcastic.

"We were talking just talking and I just saw a bit more in depth of everything that happened with you and Kirsten, the Haven's showed me." Aro said. I knew that when he said 'showed' that Aro had seen it all through all of the family's different accounts.

"Please, I don't want to talk about this now." I muttered weakly.

"I just am so befuddled about how human's grudges can move on so potent to this life. How the silly emotions that you all rely on can be so lethal. I never would have thought that you, a small fragile human, could put up such a fight like that" he said. It was obvious that in the way he had said human he thought we were some type of inferior race.

"I am also surprised," he continued. "By the strength that the power that Kirsten had. To see that she almost had Rory kill you when I now know that he so obviously was in love with you." He said. It was like he was taking a serrated blade to my rawest nerves.

"Is that why you brought me here at two in the morning, to rub salt in my wounds. To show how through all that happened he still didn't love me enough to change me. He would rather see me die than be with me?!?" I said, my outburst lit by the way he had used past tense on that Rory _was_ in love with me.

"Yes, but that isn't really a problem anymore, is It." Aro said still calm. I didn't say or do anything. I didn't have time to. There were two equally upset voices at Aro's words.

"What do you mean???" Rory growled. I was more interested in his response that my father's.

"Well, Marcus, Caius, and I gave her the choice between that and death. She chose to be changed. We can't have her stay human and walk around." Aro spoke in a condescending tone.

"That's an unfair choice, do you really think that she's going to pick death?" his voice fumed.

Aro then turned to my dad.

"Robert," he started. "You know our ways, we can't give her special treatment. I'm surprised you didn't expect it. Even after she talked to you about it."

My dad didn't say anything.

"Wait just a moment," Damien said stepping forward. "When would this changing would be happening?" He asked.

"Ahh, yes. The important question at last." Aro mused for a moment. "Well, it depends on the circumstances at each point in time." He said. A vague answer that gave nothing away. Damien though found it easier to take than I did.

My exhaustion was getting the better of me and I let out a yawn. It went unnoticed.

"You may go where you chose now." Aro said to the haven's after a bit of bickering that I didn't follow. No one moved though. "You may also go." He said to me. I saw Mac move back to my side and I felt a gentle push on my back. I stumbled forward a bit and then continued to walk.

The car ride, was just as boring as always. When we got home, I could see the sun starting to lighten the sky to a lilac color. We entered the house.

"Go back to bed." Mac instructed me.

"I don't want to." I said, even though I knew it sounded childish. Tired was an understatement at this point.

He watched me amused as I moved to the television and sat myself on the ground. The couch put too much of a threat that I would fall asleep. I didn't know why sleep sounded do horrible. But even as I could feel my eye lids slowly shutting I tried to move myself out of the feeling. I didn't win.

I woke up in my bed at about eleven in the morning. I crawled out and down stairs. As I was pouring my cereal I noticed a little light blinking on the phone. I went and pressed it. It said something about me having one new message then it continued.

"Hey Cassie, its Rachel. Look, I'm sorry but I don't think that it is such a good idea that you come with us shopping today. I know that that is a little rude, but it would just be awkward. Maybe you should talk things over with Patrick. I'll see you at school…I guess." She said and then hung up.

Could she do that? Could she withdraw her invitation for me to go shopping with them?

I didn't understand the message very much. I couldn't go shopping with them because I had taken back my 'I love you'. I didn't realize that they were such a tight knit group.

I picked up the phone and dialed Patrick.

It rang twice.

"Why are you calling me?" he spat. I was taken aback.

"I wanted to talk." I said feebly.

"Why so you can take back more things that you said?" he said bitterly. I was surprised by his strong reaction to my phone call, I hadn't taken him as someone to be so emotional about things like that.

"Can we just meet and talk or something?"

"No."

"Patrick, you're being a little…" I trailed off not wanting to upset him more. "Just please come and talk to me. Or I'll meet you somewhere."

"Fine." He said. "Where?"

"How about at the star bucks in the town?" I said.

"Yea, fine I'll see you there in an hour." He said. I hurried upstairs and got ready, stopping momentarily in my dad's office to tell him where I was going, he told me to tell Mac, which I then did before proceeding with getting ready.

As Mac drove me in the car I started thinking about what I would say. I was still confused about what he was upset about, which left me with nothing to say anyway.

When Mac dropped me off, he just told me to call him when I was done. I picked a table in the small room that was probably permanently stained with the smell of coffee.

I sat and let the girl who took orders stare at me. Probably because I wasn't buying anything. I continually checked the clock on the wall. It went from him being fifteen minutes late to forty five to an hour and a half. But I didn't want to leave. If I did and he came it would only make matters worse.

I tried not to look up every time the bell on the door rang.

I sat doodling with my finger on the laminate that covered the table.

"Is this seat taken?" a heavenly voice asked. I looked up, at Rory.

"Yes." I said. He sat anyway, I didn't make any objection though. It was better to have someone around. I returned to my finger drawing.

"He's not coming." Rory spoke the words sadly.

"You don't know that." I said.

"Actually I do." he said matter of factly.

"Why are you here, how did you know I would be here?" I asked, I was too drained to be upset.

I sat for the next three hours at that table. Neither of us ordered anything, occasionally when I thought he wasn't going to notice, I would permit myself to look at him. I was so amazed by how he looked. How nothing had changed in the slightest.

"Okay, get up." Rory said abruptly.

"What?"

"Get up, you're not going to just sit here like this, I don't want to see it."

"What if Patrick comes?" I complained.

"He's not." Rory said again.

"Well, what if I don't want to get up." I said. Rory took my elbow and pulled me to a standing position.

I looked at him. It wasn't cruelly or angrily. I could tell this as a changing point. We moved out into the daylight, a bit of a breeze picking up. It not only looked like four thirty, but felt like it. That late afternoon feeling.

I followed him, to no where. We were just walking around the shops.

"What are we doing?" I asked.

"I'm buying you a coat."

"A coat?" I stopped. "You have got to be serious, I'm fine."

"Yea, well it's going to get cold fast. And you're wearing a tee-shirt."

"I'll be fine. You buying me a coat would be awkward." I said. "I'm supposed to be…" I was going to say mad, but I wasn't sure if I was even supposed to be feeling something. Too many things had happened to warrant just one emotion. I closed my mouth and just followed him again.

We walked into a shop.

"If you won't let me buy you a coat, let me buy you a sweatshirt." He said smirking, it was like a loophole in my words. I moved around and picked up a plain black sweatshirt. I brought it to him. He took it to the cash register and paid.

I got it back when he was done, I ripped the tags off and pulled it over my head. I was glad to have it though once we moved outside. The wind had picked up.

We walked for a bit until we entered another shop. It looked mostly empty with a lot of crooks, Rory and I moved in silently and I moved us to a section that was practically empty.

"I'm sorry but I need you to answer me. Why did you leave after the first night that you came?"

"I knew that you would be angry. And I guess I was hurt." He looked away and laughed lightly at himself. "I mean, I guess it isn't that silly for me to be hurt. You did go halfway around the world to get away from me. " He said.

I took a deep breathe. I didn't want to fight. I was sick of it and it was doing nothing.

"I don't know, I really liked her." I heard a familiar voice say. I stood still, so did Rory. "I just don't see her as someone who would be so mean to break up over the phone, leaving a message." It was Alexis.

"We all like her. But I just think that we need to give her a bit of distance right now. I mean recently she's been not paying attention to anyone, and then she went and did that." This was Rachel.

"I guess that telling her that she shouldn't come was kind of smart, she'll probably get the point that we don't want to hang out with her when she does stuff like that mean." This was Jenna.

"What are we going to do tomorrow, though. Do we hang out with her?" Eliza asked.

There voices were getting closer.

"Move!" I hissed loudly to Rory.

"What?" he whispered back.

"Get out of here. You can't be with me if they find me."

He looked at me strangely.

"And don't let them see you!" I said pushing him forward. I saw him streak through the different racks of clothing.

"I don't know, didn't you tell her to talk to Patrick?" Allison asked.

"Yea, I guess it all depend on how things went today, it will kind of suck to lose her as a friend though."

"We don't have to stop hanging out with her because of that though, do we?" Alexis said

Shit! I thought silently I could hear them getting even closer. I was tempted to get on my hands and knees and crawl out but I knew that I would rather have some dignity and be standing if they found me.

Suddenly they giggled, I heard the bell on the door ring as someone either entered or exited.

"Was that Rory?" Eliza asked.

I took a deep breath hoping that they had been distracted by that and I tried to look like I was casually moving through areas of the clothing. I continued until I got to the door.

I walked slowly away from the window constricting my urge to run.

I pulled out my phone. And dialed Mac, he picked up and I asked him to pick me up, he said he would in five minutes where he had dropped me off.

I didn't know where Rory had disappeared to, but I was glad that we didn't have to go through any type of good bye. Those were hard and awkward, especially when I wasn't sure if I wanted to be mad at him or not.

"Where'd you get your sweatshirt?" Mac asked when I got in the car.

"Oh," I wasn't sure if I wanted to say the truth. "Bought it, I got cold." I made sure I didn't say who bought it, so it wasn't exactly lying, it was more just not telling.

At home my dad had made me food. I looked at it strangely before trying it. It was actually good.

"I did cook and eat my own food for a long time" he reminded me.

That night I wasn't troubled by any dreams. I guessed that Rory was smart enough not to come after his last encounter with Mac.

The next morning I woke up. I was worried about what I was going to do. I was still in a bit of shock that Patrick had stood me up. I got ready for school and Mac drove me.

I stood at the curb for a while even after he left. I was debating what I should do. I ended up walking right to Patrick though I wasn't meaning to. I had been heading to English, being the coward that I was.

Sometimes my choices are just made for me.

"Err, hi." I said.

"Hi." He sneered.

"You didn't show up yesterday."

"I know."

"Why?" I asked, I didn't get how someone could do something that hurtful on purpose.

"I didn't feel like you deserved my words in person." He said. He was acting like a complete jerk.

"What?"

"You know kind of like how you didn't think that I deserved to be broken up with in person." He paused. "God, I've never met someone as cruel as to do it over a message machine."

"I didn't break up with you, did you even listen to my second message?" I said annoyed.

"No, when I heard it was from you I deleted it."

"Well, I said on it that I didn't want to break up." I pleaded with his eyes.

He sighed.

"Well, I do." he said before walking away.

I stood in the commotion of all the people around me, they were oblivious to everything that was happening outside their own little bubbles. Oblivious to the fact that I was crumbling. Every good thing that was happened was always reversed in a cruel twist of fate.

_Every action has its equal and opposite reaction._

---

I stood in the middle of all of these people. I just stood. It was like how yesterday I had just sat.

I had been waiting for something then, and I felt like I was waiting now. But for what?

I moved blindly through the crowds to my Language Arts room. I suddenly felt uncomfortable in my own skin. I sat in my seat. Not oblivious to how William hadn't even looked at me when I passed.

This seemed so familiar, but why?

I sat and watched every move that William made. There was barely any. But I noticed how he shifted his weight from side to side when the teacher called on me. The tension could be cut with a knife. As the bell rang I wanted to say something, but there was nothing to be said.

I moved on to my next class. There, like always, was at least Eleanor. She talked to me. I was reluctant to really speak with her, but I figured that I should at least be on good terms with her in case I found myself friendless.

I didn't even want to deal with break-up. I skipped out on it and captured myself with learning new words in Italian.

Science and English were brutal. Not so much as first period. At least Jenna and Rachel glanced in my direction. As soon as the lunch period began, I held myself up in the classroom, deciding to organize my binder before leaving.

"Cassie, hurry up, I too would like to get to lunch" Ms. Remly said.

I gathered my things and passed the door. The cafeteria was crowded and I couldn't help myself from starting in the direction I was used to sitting. But my steps faltered, then restarted. I was going to at least talk to them.

But then I stopped. Not faltered again. Stopped dead. In the middle of the cafeteria. I knew why this seemed familiar.

I was on repeat of last year.

No.

No. I thought horribly. I don't want that, not again. _'It doesn't have to be like that again.'_ said a very small weak voice in my head.

But no matter how small, I heard it.

I could see Rachel getting up and walking toward me, concern on her face.

"Umm, hi Cassie." She said, obviously uncomfortable herself. She opened her mouth, but I pulled my hand up in a motion for her to stop.

"If you are about to ask me not to sit with you…fine. I just, I need you and everyone else at the table to know, I'm sorry. Especially to Patrick. However I have acted or done or said something that has upset them, I'm sorry. I understand that you have known each other longer than you have known me, but I don't want you all to hate me. You can dislike me, sure…just not hate, please." I said before changing my direction.

My small speech hadn't been as theatrical as the one back in Marin. I hadn't gotten everyone's attention that was in the room. And I could already tell that it was better that way.

I didn't know what I was doing exactly, but I walked right up to the table where Rory and his family sat, along with Kayla.

"Do you guys mind if I sit here?" I said the elation at my epiphany of knowing that my life was going in circles, not having worn off yet. Jill smiled and moved over a bit to accommodate space for me. I smiled, and sighed.

Sitting here felt right. I felt at home. Yet I had no idea how I would handle next period.

"Hey kid, you've changed." Triston chuckled.

"It's not in a bad way is it?" I asked nervous.

They all laughed.

"No, not in a bad way" Rory answered for Triston. I was almost happier that he had said it. We…well I, still wasn't sure what terms we were on. I loved him. But I didn't really know how he felt about me.

"So…what have you all been up to?" I said not knowing what else to say.

"Nothing much, just school." Jill said, "it really was different without you."

I looked away blushing and caught a few of the eyes that stared at us, me. I could understand why, I was sitting with a bunch of new gorgeous students. Some of the eyes held confusion, but most jealousy or awe. I wanted to look to my normal table I wanted to know how they would react. But I didn't. There was no point.

The Haven's asked me a lot of questions. They were mostly superficial; trying to keep away from anything that might disturb the balance I had just created.

Kayla didn't say much. But then again she didn't know me in the first place.

Eventually the bell rang. I got up and realized that next period would be awkward in the extreme. I was quiet as Rory and I walked to class…together. I saw people glancing our way still. Though I liked the stares of envy I was still a bit worried of what people were thinking, especially my old friends.

I smiled at Rory and Kayla before going to change. Once I moved out of the locker room, I could see Rory and Kayla on one end of the gym. I started my way towards them. In a second I saw Rory's expression change as his head snapped in one direction then back to me.

He rose fluidly, but still faster than he should have. I saw Kayla reach out and slap his arm before getting up herself. They were both making their way toward me with each step, slightly faster than the last. I didn't understand why until I was intercepted.

"Hi" I said to Patrick. His face looked disgusted. He raised an eyebrow.

"I hope you know that it isn't nice to take advantage of new students." He said.

"I'm not taking advantage of anyone." I said. I saw Rory standing still listening intently to our conversation. Kayla stood ready to stop him from doing anything rash, but inconspicuous.

"Right and you really do love me." he said pointing out that he had thought I was lying.

I clenched my jaw at his words. I knew that he had a right to be mad, even though I had never pinned him for the type to overreact like this. But I knew that everyone dealt with rejection differently. I knew rejection hurt.

"Really Cassie, you already have this guy." He gestured to Rory. "Wrapped around your finger, he's waiting for you there like a lap dog. It's just mean."

"That isn't true." I said under my breath.

"You're right. He's out of your league." He said. That stung. I knew I wasn't perfect like Rory. I knew that the differences between him and me had always been huge, but I had never let myself see them. Let myself accept them. But now that he said it I felt stupid, measly… ugly.

"Or maybe he just thinks you're a slut." Patrick said venom in his voice. This was when Rory intervened.

"Hey! Shut up, and stop being an asshole." Rory said moving forward. I could see Kayla struggling with herself about whether to intervene also.

"What are you going to do?" Patrick taunted Rory.

I felt my pulse quicken. Rory couldn't touch him…well he could. But not without killing him. I could see Rory clenching his own jaw holding himself back from anything. I could see it was hard. I was worried. I knew Kayla was there but I still didn't want him to do anything that could give him away…again.

"Yeah, that's what thought." Patrick said. I wondered if Patrick had been like this and I just didn't notice.

Rory was barely holding himself together. And I did the only thing I could think of in my little time. I reached up and slapped Patrick hard across the face.

I realized that I had done the same thing to Lena. I took a step back. Patrick stood in shock.

I felt as Rory took hold of my arm and started to guide me somewhere. I complied but didn't break the eye contact that Patrick and I held. I felt a rush of air as either Rory or Kayla opened the door.

Patrick stood still his expression unchanged. I felt bad. I did the only thing I could think to do. Something that had been pushed into my head since before kindergarten.

"I'm sorry." I shouted to him before being pulled out the door.

My body was flipped around to face Rory and Kayla. Kayla's expression was surprised, Rory's worried. But then his arms wrapped around me in a tight hug.

My cheeks flushed. His marble skin's iciness was palpable through his shirt. I couldn't even make out coherent single beats from my heart, it was moving so fast. I breathed lightly wrapping my own arms around him, inhaling his perfect smell.

He released me though I didn't want him to.

"Thank you." He said.

"For what?"

"For hitting him before I did." He laughed. I did too. There was a slight bit of hysterics behind mine though at the abruptness at which my life had changed.

I saw Kayla glance at a watch on her wrist.

"Are we going to cut, or go back in?" she asked merely out of curiosity. I looked at Rory. He shrugged.

"Well seeing as we're all going to have to take gym for the rest of eternity, I think it will be okay for us to cut." What he said hit me with a bit of panic. The rest of eternity. It was what I wanted. I reassured myself.

"We should all probably change out of our P.E. outfits." Kayla said. I nodded.

"I'll meet you two back here." Rory said.

Kayla and I turned to head toward our locker room.

"You know, I didn't think that you would actually hit him." Kayla commented out of the blue. I turned to look at her.

"I kind of wish I hadn't." I said, still worrying about the effect that it would have. "Aren't you supposed to stop that kind of confrontation?" I said.

"Well, I'm supposed to stop it if Rory does anything, which I guess he could of. But that kid was asking for it." I looked up to her, she was a tad odd. I would think that she would worry about possible exposure by Rory hitting someone.

I guess she saw the confused expression on my face, because she started to explain why her reasoning was so.

"You see, when I was well…human, I was picked on a lot. I was made fun of, bullied. All that stuff. And it was when I was in high school. So I know how brutal it is. I understand that some people just need to be set straight. I was changed by some idiot who went to our school. I didn't even suspect him. But whatever, he changed me then never came back."

"Oh." I paused. "Do you have a…gift?"

We were in the changing room now.

"Well, the Volturi think that I am 'emotionally and physically strong'" she said and I could hear the quotation marks in her voice. I could here just how much she thought that it was bull shit. "They think that because I was bullied and stuff that it made me tougher or something."

"Oh." I said again. I changed and met her at the door. Of course she could change super fast. I thought. We walked back to Rory.

"You think you took long enough?" he said jokingly.

"Don't you think that it's sort of bad that you guy's cutting the second day that you're here?" I asked.

"Like I said before, we have eternity to make it up." I pretended to laugh.

"Where are you living now?" I asked.

"Well, since we had to come on a bit of short notice, we are living in the Volturi castle." He said. I picked up on the hint of reluctance in his voice; he was probably worried how I would react.

"So, where are we going?" I asked.

"We could go to your house." Rory suggested. I wasn't all that keen on the idea.

"You two can go there. I have better things to do." Kayla said. I knew instantly that things would become more awkward once it was just Rory and I, but I didn't speak up. "Plus, I should probably tell Mac that you have a ride home. Oh and I'll keep your dad from knowing that you cut class." Kayla finished. She turned, looked both ways like she was about to cross a street, and then ran; turning almost invisible with the speed.

Rory and I continued to walk towards the parking lot. But instead of moving in direction towards the car, he turned toward the street. I quickened my pace to keep up with him. When I was right next to him, he turned in an impossibly fast movement and scooped me into his arms.

This was a sensation that I felt like I hadn't experienced in forever. I looked to him and he looked to me, flashing an annoyingly perfect ultra-dazzling grin. And then he was off, running. The wind pushed me to his close to his chest and I felt my heart swell and about to burst, with some emotion that I felt I had chose to keep locked away. An emotion I could only give to one person. Love.

We stopped at the front of my house. He put me gently on the ground. I could feel my cheeks that had been bitten by the wind. We walked to the door and inside.

I stood, not sure of what to do.

"Do you want to see my room, you know in the daytime?" I asked then blushed fiercely at how what I said could be taken. "Well, not like that. Just to see it." I blundered. Rory laughed. Then he headed up the stairs and I followed. I wasn't surprised that he knew where my room was.

He opened the door.

I walked past him, slipped off my shoes and sat on my bed. I rested my back against the pillows at the head of the bed. He moved slowly and slipped off his own shoes. He moved to sit in the same position next to me. He moved one of the pillows that I was leaning on and pivoted so that I rested against him.

We were there for at least two and a half hours before either of us said a word.

"Do-do you think that maybe we aren't supposed to be together. I mean when we are, it always causes confrontation." I said.

"No, I think that we are supposed to be together. There is no way possible that it is any other way." He said confidently.

"And what makes you so naïve to think that?" I asked half teasing half serious.

"Because, I love you so much, that even if we weren't meant to be, we would anyway." He stopped and I felt him run a hand through my hair.

"I love you Cassie."


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

"I love you too." I whispered into his sleeve.

I felt him pull me a bit closer to him and my own heart beat uncontrollably. I closed my eyes and tried to implant this moment into my brain. I didn't want to forget its perfection.

Every second that we sat here felt good, felt right.

"You have no idea how much I missed you." Rory said.

"You have no idea how much I missed you." I told him. I squirmed and slid a bit so that my chest was against his and I was looking at him. His hand was placed on my back where my shirt had ridden up a bit. The cold sent a shiver through me.

"Everything was going wrong without you." He said.

"Everything was going wrong without _you_." I repeated. "It felt like my world was crumbling, like everything that went right, was only a fleeting glimpse before it came crashing down." I said.

"Really, to me it felt like nothing would ever go right …not ever again." He said. I felt tears welling in my eyes.

I moved forward, my face mere millimeters from his face. Then I pressed my lips against his icy ones, my tears spilling over and running onto both of our faces. I pushed my fingers into his hair, it was soft. His cold skin was a refreshing change and sent my heart a flutter.

I moved away from him a bit. His hand rose and brushed softly against the edge of my jaw.

The door opened down stairs, I could hear it. So could Rory. I immediately untangled my body from his and stood up.

"Cassie?" Mac called. I shot a worried glance to Rory.

"What should we do?" I asked quietly."

"He already knows that I'm here." Rory stated.

My mouth formed the word how.

"Well, for one thing, I've spoken and he obviously heard, and secondly he can smell me." Rory said again. I let my voice move from a whisper to normal volume.

"Oh, well…do you want to actually meet him, this time without trying to attack each other?"

"I guess that might be reasonable" he said getting to his feet, his movements towards me were slow. Dramatized. He held his hand out to me. I reached out and put my own to it. He grasped my palm tightly and pulled me to him. I inhaled at his tight embrace.

When I realized that he had done this with now reason backing it besides being closed to me I broke out in an uncontrollable grin.

I stepped back and started to move downstairs, Rory followed. We moved into the kitchen where Mac sat at the table. He stood when he saw us come in. Rory moved to him and stuck out his hand, they shook.

"Mac, this is Rory. Rory, this is Mac." I said feeling silly, for surly they already knew each others names.

Mac eyed Rory curiously, almost calculating. But then his look relaxed and he smiled.

I smiled self-consciously, and then moved forward to Rory. I reached out and grasped his hand firmly. Its marble texture was something I had missed over the last few months.

Mac nodded and then walked off. I had no idea where he was going.

I turned back to Rory. His eyebrows were raised.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing, I'll tell you later." He said. I grimaced, I would probably forget.

"I believe you have homework to do." Rory said. My grimace became more pronounced.

"So do you." I accused.

"Yes, so why don't we do it together." He said pulling me up into his arms, we were up the stairs and in my room in about one second flat.

I sat down at my desk and pulled out the day's homework. I saw Rory do the same. All the time I worked, I continued to sporadically look his way. This was so great, so amazing…for the time being.

Dusk fell and Rory said he had to go and check with his family, but he would be back. I sat complacently, trying not to bother myself with anxiety. I heard my dad come in downstairs and decided that he would be a good distraction.

I scampered downstairs careful of each step and found my dad and Mac in the dining room.

"Hi!" I said a slight bit over enthusiastically.

"Well, hello there. We were just talking about you." My dad said. My face pulled into a frown. I didn't like it when people talked about me behind my back, even if they did tell me.

"What were you talking about?" I asked.

"You and Rory." He answered honestly. So much for my distraction.

"Oh, What about us?" I asked nervously.

"We were just talking about the change between how you act towards each other." He said. Wow, how informative.

There was a knock on the door. I turned and walked to it, opening it cautiously. It was Rory.

"I thought it would be a bit more polite for me to use the door rather than the window." He smirked. I took his elbow and pulled him to the dining room. His body went slightly stiffer but I didn't bother with it. He should be used to my dad. He lived with the Volturi, and my dad worked there almost every second of the day.

"Hello Robert." Rory said.

My dad gave him the same calculating look that Mac had. I shifted edgily. But then my fathers face warmed up. Even more so then Mac's had. I let out an audible sigh of relief. He smiled.

"It's very nice to see you Rory." He said. I wondered what the sudden kindness was for.

"Err, right." I said even though it wasn't really my time to talk. I turned around and pulled Rory with me. We ended up in the front room. "What do you want to do?" I asked.

"Why don't we go for a walk?" he said.

"I guess," I answered unsure. "But it's almost dark."

"Don't worry" he said grabbing my waist from behind. "I won't let anything get you." He said. I gave him a nervous smile, and then turned to pop my head back into the dining room.

"We're going for a walk." I told Mac and my dad.

"We heard." Mac said looking up at me briefly and smiling. I went back to see Rory already holding a coat of mine. I took it gratefully and shrugged into it. Rory placed his hand lightly on my back and guided me to the door.

When we stepped outside the chill air awoke my senses. I inhaled deeply and huddled into Rory, he wrapped his arm around me. We walked down into the fields that were vacant of anything. Eventually it was very dark and we stopped. We had been walking in silence, but it wasn't odd or uncomfortable.

Rory turned to me and took my hands in his own. I looked up to the stars above us. They were twinkling like small diamonds. I looked back to Rory's face and saw how much more entrancing it was compared to the now measly stars.

"Cassie, Cassandra." He said more formally.

"Yes?" I asked. Pure adrenaline at just being with him was pulsing through my veins.

"I have something for you." He said in a low seductive voice.

"Really, and what would that be?" I asked rising and eyebrow.

He reached into a pocket on his coat and withdrew his hand. He was holding a small black box. I felt my eyes widen.

He looked to me and I looked to him.

"To remind you that I will always love you." He said opening the small box.

Inside was the most divine piece of jewelry I had ever seen. More exquisite than any wedding ring I had ever seen. It had two diamonds in the actual band, then two larger ones next to it and then in the middle a perfect diamond heart.

My heart swelled to a point that I thought it might crack my ribs.

"I-it's beautiful." I said a bit breathy.

He slipped it on to my right hand ring finger. I smiled, and then felt slightly sheepish.

"But I already have the bracelet from you." I said, tempted to take the ring back off. But its superior allure kept it on my finger.

"Just don't wear them on the same hand." Rory chuckled attractively.

I threw my arms around his neck and he pulled me to him, I was at least three inches off the ground. I pushed my lips against his. In a perfect kiss, for a perfect moment.

When I finally had to move for air my head swam.

"I have to get you home." Rory said reluctantly. I pushed my face into a pout. He kissed my forehead and then pulled me into his arms, about to run. I squirmed. "What?" he asked before moving.

"I don't want you to run. I want you to walk, that way I can _see_ your face longer." I said hiding my own face out of embarrassment form my words.

"Fine" I heard him say, the smirk was apparent in his voice. He started walking and my head turned to look at him. "You said you wanted me to walk, not you also." He said.

"Well, I can walk by my self." I reminded him halfheartedly.

"I know you can, but I want to carry you." He said. I sighed knowing that I would lose this argument and let myself take in every perfect centimeter of him.

When we arrived back at the door to the house Rory set me down. I looked at my hand and examined the ring once again.

Rory held the side of my face and then opened the door.

My dad was standing in the hallway. I smiled to him. He looked at me and smiled. His eyes took in the ring and he looked back at me knowingly.

"I have to go." Rory said. I looked up to him wanting to tell him that he didn't, but I knew that that would be foolish, so I bit my tongue and held still as he lightly kissed my cheek. Then he left.

I turned back to my father.

"Are you going anywhere?" I asked.

"no." he said. "Cass, will you come here a moment." He said. I nodded and walked toward him.

He put his arm around me paternally.

"Rory really does love you." He said, I knew that.

"How could you tell?" I asked.

"Because his weakness is you." My father replied.

All week I had been struggling with myself. Struggling over how I had chosen to act toward Patrick, and now no one from my old group of friends would talk to me. I would occasionally get timid glances from Rachel, Jenna, or Alexis…but they wouldn't talk to me. But what I did get was confused stares from Patrick. It seemed that every time I looked in his direction, his face was plastered with misunderstanding.

Yes, everything was wonderful wit Rory; it was like my life was finally back on track. When I wrote my mother I didn't mention that he was here, but I got a call the next day where she said that I sounded much happier. I had gotten countless compliments on my ring and I had taken it off yet. I had worn the bracelet once more, but I felt a bit spoiled.

I was currently sitting in science, trying desperately to pay attention, but my worries about Patrick's immovable face had most of my brain.

The bell rang and a new wave of happiness washed over me at the reminder that it was Friday. I got out of my seat and grabbed my bag before walking to the door where I was met by Rory. People were still unaccustomed to this switch in my boyfriends. I knew that people were jealous and disapproving.

I had not only learned this from overhearing people, but I had been getting the third degree from Eleanor.

Rory kissed my forehead and wove his arm around my hip. We walked to the cafeteria and bought lunch (though he wasn't going to eat anything). Then he guided me over to the table where Kayla and the rest of his family sat. I felt that looks that I got as we passed, but I didn't care. Because to me everything was perfect. I was here with Rory, and we were in love.

"Hey kid, you and Rory seem to be making quite the hubbub." Triston said. I thought that if Triston were actually old that I would hate the way that he talked, but instead I loved it. It made me laugh and was almost always upbeat.

I sat and started to pick at my food, nibbling bits and pieces.

"Why do you seem nervous?" Rory asked, his voice sending a chill down my spine.

"I, I think that I need to talk to Patrick." I said quietly, but the whole table heard and went quiet themselves.

"About what?" Jill asked.

"I don't know, stuff. I just hate the way that he looks at me now; like he doesn't understand." I said.

Jill nodded sympathetically.

"Well, why don't you talk to him during gym?" Rory volunteered.

I turned to him raising my eyebrows.

"I don't think he's going to like it much with you two feet away and listening to the whole thing." I said. Rory scoffed. "I think I'll invite him down to town or something." I mused. "We can talk there." I said and looked up to see Rory.

He looked disapproving.

"What?" I asked in response to his look.

"I just don't want you two alone there. I'll go with you." He said. I frowned.

"That wouldn't help at all. I'll be okay, but we need to talk without you." I said.

"Fine." Rory sighed knowing I wouldn't let him come. I smiled to him and took a bite of my food. When the bell rang everyone got up and Elyse wished me good luck on talking to Patrick. I walked slowly, and I knew that I was annoying both Kayla and Rory.

After changing, I didn't go with Kayla to where Rory sat; instead I changed my course of direction to where Patrick was sitting. My strides were short and undecided. Yes, I wanted to talk to him, but what exactly would I say. I gave up on trying planning my words and decided to just act on my decisions. I walked over to him.

"Hey Patrick," I started.

"Yes Cassie?" he said oddly formal.

"Err," I said disconcerted and forgetting my point. "Oh! Um, I really need to talk to you." I muttered. Patrick's face stiffened.

"I would rather not." He said.

"But-"I was cut off by the gym teacher. Blowing the whistle for us to go and sit on our spots and stretch. Patrick got up and moved away. I crossed my arms and walked huffily to my spot.

"I'm sorry that he wouldn't talk to you." Rory said. I shooed him away with my hand.

"I wasn't done; I will get him to talk with me." I said determinedly. When we finished stretching and were split into groups to play baseball. I purposefully moved myself so that I could be on the same team as Patrick. But it wasn't until the period was almost over that I got a second chance to talk to him.

"Patrick, please I really need to talk with you." I pleaded. He turned to me, his eyes scornful.

"Fine, when?" he said. I inhaled and almost smiled.

"After school, we can go down into town." I said.

"What about you _new_ boyfriend?" he asked.

"What about him?"

"Won't he care?"

"I already worked it out. So meet me in front of the cafeteria after school, okay?" I said. He nodded and I moved off to find Rory before the bell rang. "I told you I would get him to talk to me." I said. He ruffled my hair and then bent down, pressing his lips to the hollow under my ear.

"It's because you're amazing." He whispered. I giggled.

"Can you check something for me?" I asked.

"Sure." He said.

"Is he planning on actually showing up?" Rory closed his eyes and thought for a moment.

"Yes." He said when he answered. I felt, well…there was no other way to describe it…giddy.

The rest of the day was slow, but I got my re-take test from drama back and I had gotten a better grade. I was eager to get to talk to Patrick, though my stomach made odd anxious noises. But once the final bell rang my courage was waning. It was much easier to just say that I was going to talk to him. But now I would actually have to.

When I left the classroom Rory was there for me. I held his hand as I walked to my locker. After that I kissed his cheek and told him that I would talk to him later, and he wished me good luck.

My steps were coming in an uneven pattern. And I was watching the ground as I neared the cafeteria. When I looked up though, Patrick was waiting and he looked just as nervous as I felt.

"Hi." I said raising my hand and waving it in a short movement.

"Hey" he said awkwardly.

"Umm, why don't we go?" I said. We took the bus down to town in silence. Once we were there we walked for a bit. I was hoping that the feeling of unease would wear off, but it didn't. Finally Patrick said something.

"So what did you want to talk about?" he asked. I took a deep breath, I guess now was the time to say it.

"I wanted to talk about a lot of things." I paused "but firstly, I have to have you know something." I quickly thought over my words. Then began,

"Do you remember back to the very first day, when I thought that I saw someone I knew, and later I admitted that I had thought it was my boyfriend?" he nodded. "Well," I laughed at myself for the absurdity of how this would sound. "I thought that I saw Rory." I continued talking before he could say anything. "Rory and I were dating back when I lived in California. I've known him for a long time" I said leaving out that he was my best friend's boy friend. "And it was serious. But then I left because of…personal reasons." I said, my words slowing at deciding how to continue.

Patrick looked at me like he didn't understand why I was telling him this. Which I could understand, it probably sounded like I was rubbing it in his face.

"But when I came here, I couldn't stop thinking about him. And then one day in P.E. I glanced at you and…you just looked so much like he used to…" I said trailing off into my memories. "And things got out of hand I guess. And then you were there, so loving and caring. And my life was spiraling down, but you were a constant, something that made it better." I said and looked up to his face. But it didn't look happy. It wasn't smiling. His face was still set in stone of confusion. "But when I said that I loved you it was because I wanted that feeling of love again. Because I had had it with Rory and I missed it. But now, I am sorry that I caused you any hurt." I sighed as I finished.

"Are you done?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Okay, um, thank you for explaining everything." His words were slow like he was thinking each one over before he said it. "I guess I understand. I haven't ever had _that _kind of problem though, but I think I can see it from your point of view. I was just upset, you don't know how much rejection hurts." He said and I was tempted to laugh, because I most definitely did know.

We spent a long time walking and talking. It never felt completely comfortable but not as uneasy as it had started out. The sun had dipped behind the hills and the street lamps were starting to come on. The clock tower tolled above us as we passed the fountain in the middle of the square.

The cobble stone beneath our feet had indistinguishable colors in the dark.

"Cassandra?" a gruff voice asked. I looked up surprised. Patrick was just as confused.

A figure emerged from the shadows in one of the corners of the square. The figure was followed by a second. They were both people. They both had unnaturally pale skin and vivid blue eyes that glowed enough to give off a dim light. An uncontrollable spasm of fear shot down my legs. I wanted to pull my gaze away from the two vampire men to see Patrick's reaction, but I couldn't.

"Cassandra?" one of them said again.

"Yes." I answered meekly.

"I am Demetri." The one with long hair that had a slight wave to it said. "And this is Felix." Demetri said gesturing to the second man whose dark hair was cropped short. "We're here from the Volturi, and we need you to come with us." Demetri finished. My eyes were wide that they had talked about the Volturi in front of Patrick, an unknowing human.

"Um…" I said quickly trying to pull together something to say. But I could lamely come up with close to nothing. "Now isn't a good time." I said.

I felt Patrick move closer to me and whisper in my ear.

"Who are they?" he asked.

"Don't let him talk!" Felix said. And I knew better than to say anything when I was under the command of someone infinitely more powerful than myself but Patrick…

"Aro say's that he wants to see you now." Demetri answered.

I opened my mouth to speak but no words came out.

"Let's go." Felix said. I blindly took a step forward, but I knew that Patrick didn't move. "_Both_ of you" he said smiling maliciously. And I didn't want to know the reason that Felix smiled, for I was sure it was grotesque.

Felix moved behind us and nudged Patrick, Patrick stumbled forward.

"What's going on?!?" he asked as quietly as he could, but his attempt to be unheard was useless.

"Stop talking" I muttered as an advisory, hoping he would listen.

We were led around the castle in a way that I had never gone before. And the whole time we were slanting down until we got to a dead end. Demetri moved forward to the side of the wall and pushed. It was like in Scooby-doo where you press on a wall and it opens, but this was a brick wall that had been opened by brute force. I would have been amused or surprised if it were not for the circumstances.

Patrick and I were ushered into the dark enclosing. My heart pounded loud with fear. I looked at Patrick; even in the dark I could see his stricken face. Felix moved ahead of us and we followed as best we could. The floor was obviously the same uneven stone that I had been admiring before.

We turned a couple corners of the cold and wet hallway and then we saw light. We had somehow arrived in the 'reception' room, where Gianna sat at the desk.

"Hello Cassandra." She said cheerily. I was starting to hyperventilate and her overtly bright mood seemed off in the atmosphere that Demetri and Felix had created. I picked up that Patrick was fidgeting nervously as we walked.

When Demetri and Felix turned into another room I was surprised and my feet didn't catch up with my mind. They walked past it. But in less than half a second Felix stood in front of me.

"What are you doing Cassandra; you are supposed to be in here." He said pointing to the room I had passed. I turned around and walked back to the room, but once inside the doorway I wished I hadn't stopped for Felix.

This room was round, had the same cobble stone floors, small windows and in the center of the room was a drain on a patch of dipped floor. I had been in this room only twice before, and both were in dreams; dreams where blood is spilled, nightmares. I stumbled forward to where Patrick stood. When I got over to him the hysteria in his voice was evident.

"What the hell is going on??" hi voice quavered in its hushed state.

"Nothing." I said, though I knew it was a stupid response, it obviously wasn't 'nothing'.

"What the fuck?!? Tell me now!" he yelled, I felt fat tears swimming in my eyes. I didn't know what was going on; only that it had to be very important. The doors opened and Marcus, Aro, and Caius glided in and to their seats.

"Ah, Cassandra." Aro said.

"How the hell do you know her, and who are you!?!?" Patrick continued to shout to Aro, Marcus, and Caius.

"Patrick, shut up!" I whispered, though he didn't hear. I wanted to clasp my hand over his mouth.

"Oh, Patrick" Aro said mournfully, "such a shame, such a shame." He muttered. "Jane" he said in a normal conversation voice. Jane entered in a lithe step.

"Yes master." She replied pleasantly. I had grown accustomed to hearing people refer to Aro, Marcus, and Caius as master, but Patrick's nose crinkled at the word. I saw Patrick turn his head to Aro.

"That's sick! You're not her master, she's our age!" he yelled at Aro. And in the next second he was on the ground, screaming and writhing in pain. I gasped in horror. And stepped back.

Jane moved closer so that she was right next to me and watched vindictively as Patrick twisted in agony on the ground. That was when I realized that she was the one doing it to him. I started screaming at her to stop and finally.

"That is enough Jane." Aro said. "Now, get rid of him."

"Easily." She said moving closer to Patrick.

I turned to look at Aro, shock masking my, but I jerked my head back when a fresh scream from Patrick erupted. Jane was over him and at first I didn't understand what she was doing, but then I did. Jane had bitten him and she was hovering over sucking out his blood.

"STOP!" I screeched. I knew that my face was bone white and sheen of sweat from my nerves covered it. And then Jane pulled back, but Patrick wasn't moving anymore. His black hair looked strangely off color compared to his chalky skin, all color from blood gone. I felt woozy, and my balance was off. My knees were like Jell-O.

"Now, please get rid of him Jane." Aro said. She nodded and I saw her walk somewhere but I didn't want to follow her with my eyes. I couldn't bear to see Patrick's lifeless form again. I hadn't noticed that my tears had overflowed my eyes until one dripped onto my hand.

"Why?" I asked.

"Calm down Cassandra, he was just a worthless human; you would end up losing him anyway once you were changed." Aro said brushing off Patrick's murder like it was nothing. I wanted to throw up. "Speaking of being changed, that is why you were brought here. We have decided a date." He said. A new wave of fear engulfed me. "We have decided that you will be changed in one month, December thirty-first."

"New years eve?" I asked the date clicking in my mind.

"Yes."

"t-that's all, you just brought me here to say that." I said again.

"Yes, now your father should be here soon, so if you could go and wait for him with Gianna." I nodded numbly, trying to block the images from entering my mind. The scene that was Patrick's death.

I walked out of the room, the door slamming shut behind me. I stood where I was for a moment. A new fear of the Volturi had now been instilled. Their act of genteel civility completely diminished from any of my thoughts.

I leaned weakly against the door. And then I slid down it, collapsing onto the floor. I pushed my face into my hands as I cried, sobbed really. But then a perfect voice punctured my bubble of sorrow.

"Cassie?" Rory said. I felt him lay a hand on the top of my head. I looked up from my tear stained hands. "Cassie, what's wrong?" he asked more urgently when he saw my face.

"They-they killed him. Just killed him, they didn't even care." I said my words hard to understand through the crying.

"Who?" Rory asked.

"Patrick." I said letting my face return to my hands. Rory's arms encased themselves around me and I felt the ground disappear beneath me. It didn't even feel like he was moving as he walked. I wasn't aware of how long we had walked for when Rory set me down.

I was in another room. It was furnished like a living room, but I could tell we were still in the castle because of the walls. I looked up to see the rest of Rory's family around me.

"Are you okay dear?" Melanie asked concerned. I tried to answer yes, but my conscious wouldn't let me, and all I could do was choke back another sob. I saw Rory move to her and whisper in a voice too quiet and fast for my ears. I could only assume that he was telling her what happened. "Oh!" she said when he was done. I sniffled pathetically.

"Can we get you anything?" Jill asked. I shook my head.

"Are you sure?" Elyse asked again. I nodded.

Finally I opened my mouth to breath instead of through my nose. I inhaled deeply trying to calm my fast paced heart.

"I'm sorry that you had to see that." Damien said. We all sat still in the room. The quiet ebbing away from my mind, until I was hearing the whole day on a replay.

"The last thing I told him was to shut up." I mumbled ashamed of the memory.

Rory rubbed my back as I began to talk.

"What happened to his body?" I asked.

"It was probably burned with the others." Damien said.

"Others?" I looked up. Damien's brow creased. I pushed away the idea that more innocent lives had been taken. "What will his parents think?"

"I'm not sure." Damien replied. He seemed to be the one who handled this the most clinically.

"I was the last person with him, what are they going to say if a police investigation is started?"

"The Volturi will make sure that it doesn't trace back to you." Damien said. I wanted to gag at the thought of them.

The questions started pouring out of my mouth. They were each answered, though some of them I later decided that I didn't want t know.

"I need to get you home." Rory said. I suddenly remembered that I was supposed to have met my father. "Don't worry, Jill called him" Rory said answering my unasked question.

I stood up and waved good bye to everyone in the room. They smiled to me, but one face caught my eye. Triston. He hadn't talked at all, but now his expression was barely a smile. I wanted to talk to him. But Rory pulled me up into his arms and then we left.

We drove back to my house, but the seat was nothing compared to Rory's arms. The house looked warm and inviting compared to the cool air that lingered out side. Rory walked me to the door, one arm around me supporting the majority of my weight. I pushed open the door and my dad was there in moments.

"Good, you're back." He sighed relief flooding his face. "Thank you for bringing her here." He said as if waiting for Rory to leave. I decided I needed to speak.

"Dad, can Rory stay?" I asked.

"What?" my father said like the idea was insane. I looked up and met his face with my own sad one.

"Please, I really need him." I said.

"W-well, I guess." He said. "But don't do anything stupid. We can hear you." My dad added. The idea of doing anything like that hadn't even crossed my mind. Rory escorted me upstairs. I changed into my P.J.'s in the bathroom and then went right to bed.

Rory tucked me in beneath the comforters and then lay down next to me. I turned so that I faced him.

"Sweet dreams." He whispered as I closed my eyes. But my dreams were anything but sweet.

_There I was. Lying on my back in the cold snow. All color drained from my face, the way Patrick's had looked that evening. There was blood coming in a soft trickle away from my neck. It was melting the snow with its warmth. Because there I was, lying on my back in the snow, dead._

The dream had repeated over and over during the night and when I woke my mind was in frenzy.

I sat up in bed. Too fast. I felt dizzy, but stayed upright, searching my vision for Rory. He was still next to me.

"What's wrong Cassie?" He said skipping past what my dream had been. I did too.

"I need you to tell me something." I said urgently.

"What?"

"It's something you wouldn't tell me before."

"What?" he repeated.

"I need to know why my dreams are so…real, and why some of them come true." I said.

Rory sighed and looked off through my window before answering.

"I didn't want to tell you before because I thought it might scare you. But I guess you should know now."

He paused.

"You're name is rather ironic to this situation. It being Cassandra. In Greek myth Cassandra was a Trojan princess, the daughter of Priam and Hecuba. She was given the gift of prophecy by Apollo, but when she spurned his advances he cursed her so nobody would believe her prophecies. But we actually believe you. So I, well my family and I think that when I tap into your subconscious I am bringing the 'power' that you will have once you are changed closer to the surface." He finished.

"But, if my dreams are the future does that mean…that the dream I just had is going to come true?" I asked my heart skipping a beat at the thought.

Rory was quiet for a minute.

"Not all of your dreams come true, so we can't know." He answered gravely.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

I had my arms wrapped around my head, my eyes jammed shut. I was trying to focus, to almost convince myself of something. Something I wasn't sure of. The cold tile under me caused me to shiver. I was starting to notice a trend with myself hiding in bathrooms.

I stood up and sighed. I was supposed to be showering.

There was a knock against the door. My head snapped to look at it as if I could decide who it was through the block of wood.

"Cassie, you have been in there an hour with out even turning the water on." It was Rory. I breathed and turned the water to the shower on; waiting for it to warm up. Once I was in the shower the hot water relaxed my muscles a bit. But the chills and shivers continued.

I was going to be changed in a month. I could end up exactly like the Volturi. Cruel and malicious.

I now had a whole new perspective on them. Their whole aura of kindness was all fake. They were evil creatures. They had just killed Patrick, with no thought to their actions. They didn't care, not one ounce. He was just another…meal.

I could only hope that I wouldn't turn out that way, but there were no promises.

But then there was also the chance that my dream could come true. Nightmare, I corrected myself. It wasn't a dream it was a nightmare.

I stepped out and dried myself off. I took a good look at myself in the mirror, imagining how I was going to look. But I had to stop when I got to the eyes. I hoped that they would be green, but what if I couldn't handle that life? What if they stayed blue?

I pushed my way out of the bathroom and back into my room. Rory wasn't there, but I wasn't surprised. My dad probably made him sit downstairs. I gave myself a small smile. I would always be 'daddy's little girl'. I pulled on a pair of dark washed jeans and a dark gray long sleeve fitted shirt.

I walked down stairs trying to control my mood and make it into a less depressing one. My mood did automatically change when I saw Rory, but not until then. He gave me a soft smile then stood then stood up he walked over to me and pulled a bowl of cereal from behind his back and handed it to me.

"How charming" I said sarcasm heavy. This was when he broke into a full smile. But I couldn't manage a smile. I sat and ate my breakfast quickly.

"Are we ready?" my dad asked, he and Mac moving into the kitchen.

My father was referring to the one reason that I had wanted to stay in bed all day, but it happened to be the same reason the Rory had literally pulled me out of bed. The Volturi wanted to see me.

I knew that it wasn't to change me because they had set a date. But I was scared. Scared of the new sadism that emanated from them. Scared that I wouldn't be able to control what I said to them.

We all loaded into the car. Mac drove.

It felt like I was taking in almost everything that I had never really seen before. The way there my eyes felt glued out the window.

Once we finally arrived I practiced breathing deeply but avoiding hyperventilation. The whole walk to the room I felt plagued by frustration. They were the killers of a great friend. And I couldn't do anything about it.

We entered the room and I clamped my mouth shut as I saw them. I could only be glad that it was different room from that of the one I had been in before. When they had…killed Patrick.

"Cassandra, Rory, Robert, Mac." Aro greeted. I nodded. But inside I was sickened. How could he just stand there and smile. He had instructed for someone to kill.

"So, the reasons that I had you come, Cassandra. We need you to be unseen until your transformation, and then we would appreciate you leaving here." Aro continued.

I furrowed my brow.

"Why?" I asked resolutely calm.

"Well, people saw you and Patrick together. And that was the last time he was seen. We have decided to play it as you both disappeared together." He said. My head was spinning almost as fast as my stomach. I was disgusted by Aro's ability to still be able to speak Patrick's name and my head was now suffering from a massive headache due to Aro's words about me staying unseen.

"What does that mean, no school?" I said.

"That and also we need you to stay out of the main center of town. Just out of people's sight."

"Oh yeah 'out of peoples sight' that leaves me a lot of options." I retorted. Then shut up. My father gave me a reprimanding look, but it was slightly colored by nerves.

"You are welcome to stay at the castle." Aro said neglecting my tone.

"No thank you." I said in more polite terms.

"Very well then. But we can think of it as a good thing. Now we won't have to make up some excuse for what happened to you. The authorities will call her." Aro said almost jovially.

My mother. I hadn't really thought about her that much. I had sent her letters and received them back but I didn't ever realize that my mother would think that her own child was dead. It seemed unfair. I would have my father forever, but not my mother.

A fresh wave of sorrow and guilt spread over me.

"Is that all." I said sourly. "Are we done?"

"I guess we are." Aro said. I turned my stride longer than normal and the others followed in my wake, though not behind me for long.

"Cass. Calm down." my dad instructed. I turned to him.

"Calm down?!? Calm down?!? I hate when people say that! And really how can you even say that? How would you feel if some fucking cruel vampires wanted to turn you into one of them?!? Oh yes, and this was after they just killed one of your friends in front of you! ..." I stopped for a moment to take a deep breath before continuing. "I don't want this! I want my old life back! I want everything back to before I even knew about vampires!" I finished.

I looked up to my father's face it was wrought with agony and sadness. I looked in turn at both Mac and Rory's faces also.

I opened my mouth trying to form words of apology. But they wouldn't come out.

"I-I'm sorry." I finally managed. I turned and walked. In no direction in particular. I knew that any of them could come and get me if they wanted to, but they didn't.

I turned a corner around the castle and found a good mile worth of grass. I walked into it, a light frost covered it and it crunched as my steps left obvious footprints. Once I had wandered long enough I sat. I didn't care that my body heat melted the frost soaking through my jeans.

I let myself fall onto my back. And I stared up at the light gray clouds that threatened not rain but snow.

It was hard to imagine never seeing or speaking to my mother again. I wished I could write her one last letter. One last goodbye. One last I love you.

So that was what I did. I closed my eyes and imagined just what my letter would say. If I could tell her everything, everything and anything; just one last time.

_Dear Mom,_

_First off, I love you. I just thought that you should know that. And I miss you, and I will always love and miss you. A lot has happened in my life that you may and most likely aren't aware of. I know that this will sound silly and possibly stupid. But do you believe in vampires?_

_If you aren't you are in for a rude awakening. Yes, that is right, they are real. I promise you I'm, not crazy. But they aren't all bad and the type that you are probably thinking of. Most of them don't wear cloaks and they also don't have fangs._

_But they do exist. In fact, you know quite a few. They include, dad, Rory, the rest of the Haven's, and Kirsten. I should fill you in on the actually looks of a vampire; extremely pale skin, blue or green eyes that glow when thirsty, bruise like marks under the eyes almost like they haven't slept in three days, an aversion (or attraction) to open blood, and some of them have special powers (i.e. reading peoples minds, seeing a person's subconscious, healing, etc.) If they drink human blood their eyes are blue and their skin sparkles in the sun, but if they drink animal blood their eyes are green and their skin does nothing. Rory's family drinks from animals. I have a lot to tell you, but I'm not sure where I should start. I guess that the beginning will do._

_It starts awhile back. When Kirsten and Rory were going out. Well, when they broke up Rory and I managed to stay friends. And the truth was that I had a crush on him for a long time. But two summers ago he went to Europe with his family and was changed there. When he came back he was adopted into the family of the rest of the Haven's. But then they had to change schools because Elyse slipped up. And they had to change schools and houses. And that was how they ended up at Marin High. That first day a whole bunch of rumors started to circulate that Rory and I were having a 'thing', even though we weren't. When Kirsten found out she didn't believe me, instead she believed Lena. We got in to a big fight and I didn't talk to her again for a long time. But by then it was too late._

_Strange things started to happen the more that I hung out with Rory. His siblings seemed to be so strange, but in a good way. All very perfect and wise beyond their years. They seemed to be anticipating my every move. And the more time I spent there the more I fell in love with Rory and his family. And then we started going out (Rory and I). A few days later Jonathon committed suicide, that was a rough time and Rory helped me through it. It wasn't until homecoming that he told me what he and his family were. It was right after I told him that I loved him. And the best part was that it didn't change anything._

_Soon after I started getting these odd dreams. Dreams of Kirsten's death, but I didn't understand it then. But it played out just how it had in my head when it happened. For a while I was in morning. I didn't understand what had truly happened to her. She hadn't died that night. She had merely been bitten by a vampire; turned. And I didn't know until she came after me and tried to kill me. Well, actually it wasn't she who had come after me, but Rory. Because Kirsten's power was to control people and he almost killed me. That was when I disappeared for a while and the only reason that I didn't die was because I tempted them with blood. That was what the cut in my mouth had been from, I had gotten as much out as I could and once I did that I climbed out a window. My plan had worked. Rory had drank the blood and in turn was unable to come outside and into the sunlight. That left both he and Kirsten trapped in the house, awaiting Rory's family to take care of things from there._

_I just want you to know that I would never do anything as stupid as cut myself. I would never want to risk my life and losing you forever. But now I have given my life up, almost by default._

_In the end I found out that there are other vampires out in the world, horrible ones who are cruel and malicious, bent on creating hurt and pain. The ones I am talking about in specific are called the Volturi, they are almost like the law, but much more powerful. And I broke the number one law. I am 'in the know' and I shouldn't be. In turn I have to give my life to become a vampire, cut myself off from you and everybody entirely. Almost everyone. I will still have dad, and Rory and the other Haven's. But none of them can compare to you._

_If I could have this any other way I would but I don't think I can. I know that I haven't necessarily been the best daughter and we haven't had the best talks or anything. And I regret that. I will always think of you. And you will always be my mom._

_I want to take time back but I can't._

_I want to see you again, but I won't._

_I want to hug you again, but that chance is gone._

_I don't have many chances that are left for me. An eternity may seem like a long time, and it is. Please don't mourn my loss. Or become angry with anyone. This is all on me. I have made to many wrong choices that have led to this situation. What I do want you to do is be happy, have another kid, adopt, and most importantly find someone to love. I already have and lucky for me he will be able to stay with me forever._

_I will love you always and forever,_

_Cassandra Sunnel (your loving daughter)_

I imagined myself signing the envelope and mailing it, knowing that that would never happen. I let my eyes lift open and was met with the godly face of the one person who I would always love, Rory.

His eyes looked majestic in under the white-gray sky. It sent a shiver along my spine that had nothing to do with the cold.

I shook my head lightly.

"I didn't mean anything I said." my voice was soft, barely there. But he heard.

"Then why did you say it?" he asked. This was a question that I almost always wanted to scream at the television or movie when someone said they didn't mean what they said. Why did they say it if they didn't mean it?

"I…I did mean to make a point, but I guess it came out wrong. I think I meant more along the lines of why did I have to learn about the not so wonderful vampires. When I referred to my 'old life' I meant back when we were in love, back in California. When I didn't have to worry about the Volturi or understand these stupid dreams. But I didn't mean that I wish I didn't know the truth. Or that I wanted you or Mac or my father out of my life."

I let my head rise to look at his face. He looked understanding, forgiving, and loving.

"Because," I continued "I would never want you out of my life. It doesn't matter what you are. I'm lost without you." I said, understanding that no matter how cliché I sounded it was all true.

"That's good," he said, a small smile visible. "Because I'm never going to let you go. I'm just as lost without you."

And in this perfect moment; though surrounded by all sorts of evils and sadness, I leaned towards him, and he leaned towards me. Our lips met in the middle. His ice cold ones felt like a missing puzzle piece to mine. I moved my arms around his neck and he pulled me closer. My fingers entangled in his golden hair. And I felt my heart lift despite all the horrors that awaited me and that I had encountered recently.

He broke the kiss. I inhaled deeply. A genuine smile on my face.

"In case you've forgotten, I love you." I said. My cheek pressed against his, my lips next to my ear.

"In case _you_ have forgotten, I love you just as much." He said his voice silken and thick in a way that always marveled me.

He shifted his position so that I was draped across his lap, my head against his chest.

"I'm scared." I said letting him know my deepest secret. I didn't need to say what I was afraid of; he understood it was about my fear of being changed.

"I am too." He admitted.

"What if I'm different? What if I end up like the Volturi, what if I can't resist blood?" I said again letting him in on a great fear of mine.

"You'll be able to." He assured me.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because you are a wonderful person, and I know that you may slip up, but you are too kind and compassionate to do that. Cassie, you won't."

"And then what about my dream." I said. Not sure how to voice why it scared me.

"It was just a dream." Rory said.

"That's what I thought about the Kirsten dream." I said.

"Yes, but you also dreamed a long time back, before you even knew what I was, of me changing you. Back down next to the creek. And we know that that isn't going to happen." He said.

"Well, why not?" I asked a sudden glimmer of hope resonating in my mind.

"Because we are in Italy and I don't think the Volturi are going to let you leave until you are changed." He said almost humorous.

"I know that, but why can't you change me? You, instead of the Volturi." I said looking at him intently.

"Cassie," he said stroking my hair behind my ear. My heart jumped as it always did at his touch. "I can't because they wouldn't trust me."

"They think that you would kill me?" I said.

"No, they think that I would bite you but not let any venom into your bloodstream." He said.

"How do you know, maybe you're wrong."

"No, I've talked to them about it."

"Then what about Damien or my dad?" I said. Anyone was better than the ruthless scum that were the Volturi.

"I don't think that they would trust them either."

Rory stood holding me. But I squirmed a bit.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

"It's just; I would rather walk with you." He smiled to me and placed me gently on my feet. I quickly grasped his hand, not wanting to let go of him completely.

The walk was pleasant. I continued to take greedy looks at his perfect face. I knew that Rory loved me now, and I was sure that he would always. I just didn't know what would happen. The uncertainty of the rest of my life just happened to be a rather large obstacle. We were near the periphery of the field now, close to the castle.

"Are you going to go back to school during the week, or are you all going to 'disappear' as well?" I asked him.

"I think that we have to go to school, at least for a little while. That way it doesn't seem too suspicious." He said. My spirits fell; I would have nothing to do. He took my face between his palms, "don't be sad, we have an eternity." I smiled up to him.

Rory brought me back to the house where I explained myself to Mac and my father.

The weeks began to pass. Faster than I would have been able to imagine. The first week passed in what felt like a day and I was constantly aware of the clock that felt like it was moving at an impossible speed.

The second and third week followed suit as I busied myself with mindless tasks. But every week I did something. I yelled, threw tantrums, created as much chaos as I could. I wasn't going to just let the Volturi win, though they would in the end. I was going to at least put up a bit of a fuss.

My eyes lifted open. I took a deep breath. I had exactly one week left of being human. I had been struggling between wanting to be awake for as long as I could and also getting as much sleep as possible seeing as I wouldn't be able to for a long time. But today wasn't only the week mark until my change, it was also Christmas Eve.

We'd had a few snows. They were beautiful, but each brought a new fear of my dream.

I turned on my side to see Rory. My dad had stopped being so uptight about Rory spending the night in my room. It was either because he trusted us, or that he had decided that this was the boy that I would spend the rest of my life with therefore it didn't matter if we had sex. Not that I intended to.

Rory smiled and kissed my forehead, my nose, and then my lips.

"I have to go." He said. A slight frown fell across my face.

"Why, school isn't for an hour and a half." I said, checking the clock.

"Yes, but Damien said that he had something to tell me. But I didn't want to be gone too long, in case you woke up and I wasn't here." he said, his words melting together.

I rolled back over on my side and let out a soft groan. That meant more time that I would have nothing to do. Most days' Mac would stay with me. We would talk or something. But I preferred Rory.

"I won't be gone long." he said. "I'll see you after school." he said. I nodded and let him slip out the window. I continued to tell him that it was silly, that he could just use the door. But he countered it with the window being more fun and that I would understand soon.

I stretched in the bed before pushing the blankets off. I took a hot shower, using too much shampoo. But the smell let me relax. Once I was done and changed I went downstairs. Mac sat at the table, doing what looked like a crossword puzzle in the newspaper. I could see for the third week in a row, the front page covered with Patrick and my picture. I had never dared to read the actual articles below it though.

"What are you doing?" I asked Mac.

"A word puzzle." He replied, obviously concentrating.

"Really, I would have thought word puzzles beneath you, kind of like macaroni and cheese." I said sarcastically.

"Well, word puzzles are actually challenging and I don't even eat your human food, it just smells bad." He said scrunching his nose at the memory. I sat at the table and spooned my way through a bowl of cereal.

When I was finished I sighed and but my hand under my chin, my elbow resting on the table. Mac looked up to me; then put down his paper.

"What do you want to do today?" he asked. I smiled to him. I didn't exactly know what I wanted to do but the fact that he cared to ask made me feel good.

"I don't know, what do you want to do?" I asked trying to be extra cheesy. He raised his eyebrows.

"You are a strange one." He said. I shrugged.

"Can we just talk?" I asked.

"Sure, what about?"

"I don't know, how about…" I said thinking. "Have you ever been in love?" I asked.

"Boring question," he said looking back to the newspaper and filling in a word.

"Is that a no?" I said.

"It's a yes, and no. I guess it probably wasn't love. But I liked her a lot. It was a long time ago. I didn't really know her long enough for anything to grow from it. But we did get married." He finished soberly.

"If you weren't in love, why did you get married?" I asked confused.

"Well, like I said it was a long time ago. Back then you weren't really able to even be alone with a girl if you weren't married."

"Oh, do you think that you would have fallen in love?"

"I'm not sure; I don't think I really knew what love was then. I mean, after I've seen you and Rory…" he said trailing off.

I sneered at him and he laughed.

"Really, I am still in a bit of shock. If you were my kid and you told me you were in love I would say that '16's too young to know what love is'. But I can tell that you two are."

"Really, you can tell?" I asked suddenly serious.

"Yes." He said, and my heart swelled. I sat silent for a bit, pondering my next question.

"Do you think he still will once I'm changed?" I asked about as loud as the second hand on the clock.

"Why wouldn't he?"

"I'm not sure. I'll look different. And what if I act different."

"I'm positive he will still love you." Mac said.

"I guess, but I'm so afraid I'll disappoint him. I'm afraid that I won't be able to stay away from human blood. Is it hard?" I asked looking into his eyes.

"I-I guess it is." He said, and I got the feeling that he didn't really want to tell me that it was hard.

"How did you deal with having to leave everyone you knew behind?"

"It wasn't too hard for me. The only person that I really left was Francesca, my family died in a fire about a year or two before I was changed."

"Was Francesca your wife?"

"Yes." He said.

"I killed my pet goldfish once." I said quickly.

"Excuse me?" he said the serious atmosphere immediately diminishing.

"I killed my pet goldfish once, because half of its tail had been cut off and I felt bad for it. So I put too much cleaner in the water to kill it and take it out of its misery."

"And why are you telling me this?"

"I don't know, you just told me something personal, so I felt like I should tell you something." I said.

"So you told me about killing your fish?" he asked amused, I turned my head away, a bit embarrassed.

"Sorry, I guess that isn't exactly of the same importance." I said. He chuckled softly.

"It's okay Cass; it's the thought that counts." He said.

"I think I'm going to go for a walk." I said scooting out of the chair and rising.

"Okay, have a good time." Mac said. I walked out of the kitchen and grabbed a coat from the closet, before leaving.

The sun was bright outside, reflected even more by the snow covered ground. I turned in a few circles before deciding where to go. I started towards the hill directly in front of the house. I had never made it to the top, never had the nerve to look over and see what was on the other side. I had always walked in the opposite direction. In to the safe fields, where I knew I could see everything around me.

I was pretty sure that the reason I had never climbed the hill was in fear of what would be on the other side. I mean what if I looked exactly like the other side of the hill behind the Haven's house? Back when I thought all hope was lost for Rory and I, the thought had been terrifying, but now there was nothing to be afraid of. I had bigger things to be scared of.

I hiked up the hill, almost slipping down. But when I got to the top I saw something extremely unexpected.

I was looking down. But I wasn't seeing grass, or a small group of trees. I was looking straight down, off a cliff. A ravine almost. I could see water at the bottom. It wasn't extremely far. But far enough to kill someone if the fell or jumped.

And that was when it struck me.

I could jump.

I could end all of the fear now. This was probably my last chance to decide whether I wanted to ever die. Once I was changed I would live until the world ended and possibly longer.

I would never have to put up with the Volturi. I wouldn't have to feel guilty about losing my mother but keeping my father. I wouldn't have to be changed at all. I wouldn't have to put up with the pain. I could be sure I would never hurt anyone.

But I would lose so much.

I would lose my father, my mother. I would lose Mac. I would cease to live. I would have no feelings or opinions. I would lose Rory.

I sat down on the edge, my feet dangling over the edge, but I had a firm grasp around a nearby bush.

The decision would be easier if I knew that someone other than the Volturi were changing me. If it were Rory.

Or better yet. If it were Rory and he had decided to change me out of love. If he had to decide whether to change me now or not and the Volturi weren't involved. I knew that he wouldn't do it. I knew that he loved me, but I was also almost sure that he would want me to live a normal life.

I knew that my ideas were radical, my fears crazy. But what if the way I 'turned out' as a vampire had to do with who changed me. My dad had been changed by human drinking vampire and he drank from them also. While Rory had been changed by an animal drinking vampire and he drank from animals. I was almost sure in my mind that that was how it worked. And I didn't want the Volturi to change me.

So here was my chance, my chance to either get rid of all my stress, worry, and fear.

But it was also my chance to walk away. My chance to be with Rory forever.

I looked down to the ring on my finger, the ring from Rory. He loved me and I loved him back, but would that be enough for forever. Enough to keep me from turning into some cruel human killing monster?

I looked down at the long fall below me and I knew what I would do.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

I turned around, away from the cliff and started as fast as I could back down the hill. I slipped and slid a few times, landing in the snow, but got up as fast as I could to continue. I felt like I had no time to spare, no time to dilly-dally before someone found out. I heard my feet hit the slick ground as I skidded onto the cement that was the road.

I took a deep breath and decided what the most efficient and best way to go about this would be. I worked on focusing on the plan and only that rather than any of the possible consequences. I pulled out my cell phone from the pocket of my coat and quickly dialed the intended number.

"Hello?" I said hurriedly.

"Yes?" answered a gruff sounding man.

"This is the taxi service, correct?" I said.

"Yes."

"Can you please come and pick me up at…" I thought over my decision. I couldn't say the house it was too close, Mac would hear it and know I was leaving. "The exit to Oaklin Terrace?" I was going to have to run to get there fast enough. He took a while to answer and I tapped my foot impatiently.

"Yea, sure."

"Great, please get there as soon as you can."

"Mmhmm." He mumbled and I snapped the phone shut. As I turned down the street heading towards my destination I hung my head watching my steps. Thinking over the risk I was about to take.

Before I knew it I was at the exit, I only had to wait for about a minute before the cab driver pulled up. I made sure to pull hood of my coat so he couldn't see my face. He gave me a strange look as I got into the car. But I didn't care, or I didn't have time to care.

"Where do you want to go?" he asked.

"Volterra High" I said, disguising my voice as craftily as I could.

The car felt like it was moving at snail speed and I nervously bounced my feet. I wanted to get out and run to the school. But my judgment wasn't clouded so much as to think that the car wasn't faster.

Once the car started to pull into the parking lot I hopped out. I could do _this _faster; also I had no money to pay the driver.

"HEY!" he called after me. I was pretty sure he wasn't going to get out and run after me because it was only about seven dollars. But I still ran. I ran hard. A few students turned there heads as I passed their classrooms, but by the time their noses were pressed against the glass I was gone. I nearly slipped on a wet leaf.

I ended up passing the classroom that I wanted and I had to backtrack. I moved as quietly as I could up the ramp to the door, hugging the hood of my coat closer around my face. I had overlooked the slight detail of how I would get to talk to _him_ with out people seeing me.

I took a step back from the door. There was the option of just bursting in through the door, grabbing him and trying to get out of there. But it seemed unlikely. I could try and get him to see me through the window, but others would also.

I turned around away from the door. I was trying to keep all of my plans separate instead of mashed together. I knew that I only had one chance. I started to head toward the girl's bathroom.

As soon as I got there, I checked that there was no one in any of the stalls. I closed the door to the small building and locked the deadbolt. Then I turned to the side of the wall and pulled down on the shiny red plastic of the fire alarm. I could hear the students getting closer to the door. I unlocked it and as soon as the hordes were in front of it I slipped in to the crowd, unnoticed.

I double checked my hood and kept my head looking at the ground. I tried to move with the crowd and at the same time keep an eye out looking. But then I spotted him. It wasn't too hard, his perfection emanated in each direction.

I looked ahead of me; the end a building was close. I slipped behind it as the others passed and waited for him. When he passed I almost forgot to grab him. But I did, I grabbed a handful of his sweatshirt and tugged. It wasn't enough force to actually move him, but he did look to me. His eyes surprised.

"Cassie, what are you doing here?" Rory's smooth voice asked, in a hushed tone.

"Come here." I said trying to pull him away a bit more. Out of anyone's sight. He moved but it was obvious that he was confused, nervous, and possibly untrusting.

"What is it?" he said, his eyes trained in a concentrated way. I could tell he was trying to pick my brain.

"First, do you trust me?"

"Yes." He replied looking around. The students who had been passing earlier were trickling to an end.

"Do you love me?"

"Yes" he said again. I took a deep breath.

"I know a way that the Volturi won't have to change me." I said in a quieter voice. Rory looked around and then pushed me slightly out of view a bit more.

"What?" he asked his eyes alive with interest. I could see my reflection in them. I could see my future in them.

"We need to run away." I said quickly.

His expression changed. A hurt started in my stomach.

"I- I can go by myself I guess, I just, I can't have _them_ change me." I looked to him.

He took my face in his cupped hand.

"I'd never let you go alone. When are we leaving?" he asked.

"Now." I said determinedly now that he had already agreed. I was starting to get antsy; any minute the students would start filing back to their classes.

"Now?" he said taking a deep breath. "O-okay, let me just tell my family." He said starting to turn.

"No!" I said a bit loudly. He turned back to me puzzled. "No one can know. It will be too easy for someone else to find out. I mean if Aro touches any of their hands he'll know." I said.

"You think he won't notice you're gone?" Rory asked.

"I know he will, but it's a matter of how long we can wait until he finds out." I said. I saw Rory lock his jaw.

"Fine." He said. I sighed.

"We need to go now." I repeated.

"Okay, how about we discuss this somewhere else, the others are coming back." He said scooping me into his arms and starting to run.

I had no idea where we were headed right now, but away was better than anything. He stopped in an unfamiliar clearing, surrounded by tall buildings. I guessed it was some type of park and that it wasn't in Volterra because I had no clue where we were; though it was still in Italy.

"This is better." I said.

"So where are we going to go?" Rory asked seriously, and it almost scared me.

"I'm not sure exactly. Not back to the states, it's too obvious." I said mentally going over my options. "Do you have any ideas?" I asked hoping that he did.

"I agree that the states are too obvious. We can't cross any water though really, I have a credit card, but if I charge it anywhere they'll know where we are or where we've been."

"So what do we do, continue to move until…" I cut myself off; I hadn't revealed the other part of my plan yet.

"What were you going to say?" Rory asked suspiciously.

"Nothing." I said shaking my head as though I could rid the thought so he wouldn't be able to find it.

"No, it wasn't anything. We are in this plan together, so I'm going to need you to tell Me." he said I looked into his eyes and it felt like I was under some type of control. But I knew what the 'control' was; it was love, so I told him. Hoping against hope that he wouldn't be upset.

"My key word earlier was 'know a way that the _Volturi_ won't have to change me'. The plan was to get away and just have you change me. Then the Volturi wouldn't have any reason to continue to chase us, and we could live together, happily ever after." I said.

Rory stood still. I could feel a horrible knot growing in the pit of my stomach due to anticipation. The longer he waited to answer the more apprehensive I became. I watched as the silent emotions flashed through his eyes, but the most prominent seemed to be sadness, worry, and fear. I didn't know what he was afraid of, the idea seemed silly. I knew that he wouldn't kill me, and I would be the one enduring the pain. After a few more minutes where anxiety started to take over my body he answered.

"Okay." It was a simple four-lettered word, but it meant the world to me.

I flung my arms around him and pulled his face down to mine, but before letting out lips connect, I murmured my thanks to him.

Once I finally released myself I looked at him.

"So when will you change me?" I asked. "I'm thinking the sooner the better." I added. And he let a small smile escape.

"I don't know." He said. But the way he said it I felt like he was lying to me.

"You didn't just say okay to get me to shut up or something did you?" I said sternly. He looked as if he was biting back a response.

"I would never tell you something to get you to shut up. I love the way you sound." He said. He always knew what to say. I didn't want to get into any type of argument, so I dropped the subject knowing that I would bring it up at a later time.

"Should we start moving tonight, or stay here? Where are we anyway?" I said avoiding his eyes. I had just noticed that each time I looked into them a feeling of sadness swept over me. His eyes held some type of pain.

"We're a bit north of Milan." He said and at this my eyes shot to his face to see if he was kidding. He wasn't. I didn't know that he could move that far that fast. "But I think we should get out of Italy before we stop and rest." He said and our eyes connected and locked.

I pulled myself to him and wrapped my arms around him in a hug. It felt odd, strange. I felt like a child hugging an adult or parent. He moved his arms around in a fluid motion. When we finished our hug he asked.

"What was that for?"

"I'm not sure, you just seem sad." I said. And out loud the words sounded awkward.

"I'm with you, I can't be sad." He said pulling me onto his back before taking off at jet speed. I closed my eyes and pressed the side of my head to his shoulder. I could barely feel him moving.

_I didn't know where I was. Every breath I took felt like sandpaper was being dragged across the soft flesh. I closed my eyes and opened them a few times to let them adjust to the dim light of where I huddled._

_When I could see, my eyes took in simple shapes of what looked like a store closet, full of buckets and brooms. I could tell that this was a bad place to be hiding. If I was found I would be trapped in this corner._

_I moved as gracefully as I could towards what looked like a door. My knees ached and wobbled. They knocked a bucket that came crashing to the floor. It was loud to my ears and then it didn't matter. I rushed not caring what I knocked over out the door. I could feel my adrenaline taking over._

_I wasn't looking where I was going. Tears were blinding my eyes. I heard something snap beneath my feet, but I didn't bother to look. Something brushed against my leg. I slowed to a stop; worried to look behind me. But when I did all I saw was a bush, lightly dusted in snow._

_Sobs of exhaustion started to wrack my body._

_I let myself dropped to the floor which turned out to be a small gathering of trees, thin enough that I could see past them._

_My teeth chattered I looked down at my un-sensible apparel. A white cotton tee shirt paired with jeans and flip flops._

_My ears were cold._

_Where was Rory?_

_Don't let him be hurt._

_Don't let them catch me._

I wasn't woken by my own internal clock, I was woken by Rory. He had shaken me awake.

"What's wrong?" I asked opening my eyes, my heart jumped at his face.

"What was going on in your dream?" he asked urgently. I rubbed my eyes. It had been one of _those _dreams. He had obviously seen it.

"I'm not sure, maybe I was going insane." I said off-handedly. Though it was a logical assumption as to what I had just dreamed. "What do you think was happening?" I asked him.

"I don't know." He said. I looked around. Rory had moved me around off of his back and was sitting against something. I was draped across his lap.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"In some school building in Switzerland. I figured that it was warmer in here and I didn't want you to freeze." He said stroking my hair.

"Do you know about what time it is?" I asked I could feel his head turn, probably to look at a clock.

"3:04 AM" he said.

"Oh." I said mentally calculating when I must have fallen asleep. "Do you think they know that we ran away yet?" I asked hoping for a no, but expecting a yes.

"Most likely. But if we stay around the public areas we are less likely to be caught. But that goes both ways, because we can't be seen either, we're both missing persons."

"How long have we been here?" I asked.

"About four hours." He said.

"Do you think we should continue moving or are we okay right now?" I said the anxiety I had before and anxiousness to get moving had almost completely diminished. I would rather sit here.

"We probably should." He said standing. I too stood. My legs felt cramped.

"How did you get in here anyways?" I asked twisting my back to stretch.

"I just broke a lock or two." He said non-chalantly, and it made me smile. I turned to him.

"Silly boy." I chastised. Then gave him a kiss on the cheek, his skin glacial and smooth under my lips. I went to pull my head away, but he held me close and kissed my cheek in return. I tilted my head upward waiting for his lips to touch mine.

He let his lips trail along my jaw bone, then down my neck. They stopped right at the center, directly below my chin. He kissed it softly. I felt my self inhale, but I didn't exhale. I held my breath in anticipation.

He stayed there for a moment before standing back up straight and giving me a swift kiss on the forehead. I let go of my breath.

"What were you holding your breath for?" he asked sarcastically while pulling me up into his arms.

"I have no clue; I guess I just had a rare inclination to do so." I said humoring him. He started to walk to the door that I could now see. It wasn't much lighter outside. A slight hue of purple was visible against the otherwise midnight black sky.

My stomach growled and I felt like my eyes must have widened twice their normal size in embarrassment, my cheeks flushing.

"Goodness, your stomach's growl can rival mine." Rory said humorously though it was as funny to me.

I whacked his arm playfully.

He smirked.

"I'll get you some food. I think that I saw a 24 hour supermarket earlier." He said.

"Do you have money with you?" I asked quizzically. He looked at me funny.

"What?" I asked in a reply to his look.

"I'm not going to buy it." He said.

"You're going to _steal_ it?!?" I said, a bit loud. He put his hand over my mouth.

"Yes, now calm down." He said slowly pulling his hand away. I tried to control the question that was bubbling to the surface but I couldn't.

"But what if you get caught??" I asked. He gave me the same look.

"You can't really think that I'll get caught." He said and after looking at my expression, "I'll be in and out with food before the door even closes." He said.

"Fine." I said, disapproving, but my hunger told me that it was better than not eating. "No one is going to see us, so can I walk." I asked, my legs already starting to fall asleep.

"In a bit, I don't think you want to walk _all_ the way there. Distance for me is much different than distance for you." He said, I sighed. "Unless you want to walk 4 miles, that is." He said.

"Fine, let me walk when we have half of a mile to go." I demanded rather than asked he smiled. And my pulse quickened. I pulled my coat around me closer. It took less than five seconds before he put me on my feet again, but I was glad I hadn't opted to walk the entire way.

I shifted my body so that I was huddled to him, as if he gave some type of heat, though he most definitely did not. A small shiver ran through me but I tried to silence it. Though we seemed calm there was an uptight nervous edge to all of our words and actions.

We were close now; the fluorescent light cast odd shapes from shadows across the ground and our feet. I could hear a few people inside. Rory turned to me his emerald eyes looking at me.

"Stay here" he said. "Is there anything in particular that you want?" he asked.

"No, just grab whatever you can, as long as it's not meat." I said.

"Okay." He said slipping away from me. I didn't have time to worry, because he was back before the door closed. His arms were ladled with a box of cheese-its, cereal, dried fruit, and a water bottle.

"You're my hero." I said in a childish voice. He gave me an easy smile and I plucked the box of cheese-it from him. We began walking. I wasn't really looking where I was going. I was more listening to him and eating.

"You know how much I love, don't you?" he asked abruptly.

"I do, I'm guessing that the attraction is just as strong as mine is for you." I said swallowing my food. He stopped me and turned me to face him; he grasped me by the sides of my arms.

"I just need you to understand how much I love; I would do anything for you." He said. I was trying to sort all of the things going through my brain.

"What's this about?" I asked nervously.

"I-I just need you to know incase anything happens." He said not meeting my eyes.

"What do you mean?" I said rushed. "Do you think something is going to happen? Are you-"he cut me off.

"Just calm down, forget I brought this up." He said.

We walked a bit longer, in silence as I ate. But I couldn't forget what he had said.

"Are you done with the food?" he asked I looked down I had finished good portions of each type.

"I guess." I said. He took them from me, and I made a small involuntary whimpering noise.

"Don't worry, I'll just knick some more food the next time your hungry." He said. I looked down a bit ashamed for partaking in stealing. " I'll be back in a few minutes, I have to find a trash can." He said. I looked up to him, my brow furrowed.

"A few minutes?" I asked. I couldn't imagine it taking him that long.

"Have you looked around?" he said in response to my question. Honestly I hadn't until he said that, I did and found that we were encased by trees all around. My heart skipped a beat in remembrance of my dream.

"Oh, I guess you're right." I said looking up. I couldn't see the actual sky. But a pinkish orange color seeped down through the branches and brambles.

"Okay, I'll be back soon, try and stay out of trouble." He said. "And don't wander off." He warned before giving my hand a quick squeeze and leaving.

I stood alone among the trees. I looked around myself. I wanted to sit on the log that was ahead of me. But I had the strange notion in my head that if I moved as much as an inch he wouldn't be able to find me. I took the chance. I sat down. It had obviously snowed here recently, the log was damp with water.

The seconds passed like hours. I felt like he was gone forever. And I could only hold off my panic and fear for so long.

What had he meant by 'if anything happened'? Did he think something was going to happen?

Was he going to leave me? No, that wouldn't solve out troubles at all.

Did he think that the Volturi were going to find us?

What would they do if they did?

I shuddered at the thought.

It was stupid for him to tell me to forget about it. He should have known that I wouldn't be able to. And now I didn't know what it was he had just left me to fend for myself against all of my horrible terrifying ideas of what he was thinking. I pulled my coat around me closer. I hadn't noticed how cold it was earlier.

There was a rustle in the bushed next to where I sat. I stopped my breathing.

I dared to look to my left, turning my head as slowly as I could. I couldn't decide whether I wanted it to be the Volturi or some vicious wild animal. But whatever it was it was scaring my. The hairs on the back of my neck were raised.

Rory emerged from where I had heard the sound.

"I'm sorry, did I scare you?" he asked his voice beautifully soft.

"I'm fine, just glad that it was you." I said standing and giving him a smile. Hoping that he hadn't found out from my subconscious that I had been fretting over his words.

He pulled me into his arms and I nestled my head into his chest as he began to run.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

Rory's laugh reverberated around the small clearing circled by mountains and next to a relatively small but gorgeously blue lake. We had found it just yesterday and decided to stay the night. I had no idea what time it was right now. The sky led me to think it was around six in the morning. I hadn't gotten a full night's sleep since we left. I just slept whenever I felt tired throughout the day for about two hours each interval.

"You're complaining about not showering, saying you smell bad," Rory said a brilliant smile plastered on his face. It had been like this often since we left, which was a week ago today. But occasionally he would get moody, remote, and randomly sad. I didn't know why. "But I don't think that you understand that you've never smelled better to me." He finished.

I let my eyes flick quickly and longingly to the lake. I hadn't wanted to go in last night when we arrived; I could see that the ice that had been glazed over the top was barely melted. But now it looked like a nice opportunity to bathe.

"You're not truly thinking about going in that are you?" Rory said his brows knitting together.

I could tell by his expression that he was trying to find in my mind if I was.

"You are!" he said astounded.

"I'm dirty!" I said in response.

"Yea, but I don't think being clean is worth dying of hypothermia." He retorted.

"Cleanliness is next to godliness." I said sarcastically smirking the giving him a swift kiss.

"I love you." He said.

He had been saying this too often. It always reminded me of the first night when he had explained that he loved me enough to do anything for me. That he wanted me to know that in case anything happened. I hadn't brought up the subject since.

"I love you too." I said.

I looked back to the lake.

"Do you really want to go in?" he said.

I nodded eagerly. He stood up and pulled me to a standing position. He took my hand and walked to the edge of the lake. He looked out across the blue expanse of not so turbulent waters. I bent down to touch the water. It was literally freezing and it sent a shock up my arm. But at the same time it felt refreshing.

"Are you sure?" Rory said again.

"Yes." I said.

"Fine, but don't let go of my hand, if you feel to cold or any thing just tell me and I'll get you out." He said.

"Okay…" I said antsily. I took a step towards the water. He tugged back on my arm, not hard enough to hurt but enough to stop my movement.

"What do you think your doing?" he said.

"I'm going in the water…" I said confused.

"Well, you might want to strip down a bit." He said. I blushed fiercely.

"What?!" I said completely astounded by his words.

"Well, you can keep you underwear and bra on, but otherwise, you won't have dry clothes to put on afterwards." He said smiling, and pretending to pinch my cheek. I sneered then self consciously let go of his hand and pulled off my clothes. I knew that it was just like being in a bikini but I felt embarrassed standing there in my not-so-gorgeous un-matching under things.

Rory had pulled off his shirt and jeans, I tried not to stare, but I was only human…for now.

I pulled on his hand as to rush him into the water.

Rory's hand felt warm in the icy water. My lungs immediately contracted once I was engulfed by the water. I took a deep breath and pushed my head under the surface, making sure to hold onto Rory's hand. I couldn't stay under for long. I pushed back to the top. And gasped for air. My teeth chattered, but I swam a bit closer to the middle of the lake.

I plunged my head back under the water and scrubbed my hair as best I could with one hand. When I came back up I was absolutely frozen.

"I-I'm ready to get out now." I said. Before I could blink, Rory was pulling me ashore. The less than frigid air felt like a nice temperature compared to the water. I just grabbed my jacket and pulled it around me, not bothering with the rest of my clothing, my muscles felt stiff.

He pulled his pants on then pulled me close to him. His smooth chest felt comfortable. We sat down, still enclosed in the embrace.

I looked up meeting his eyes with my own. They glowed brilliantly.

"I have to hunt soon." He said disappointedly.

"Why?" I asked. He looked down to me.

"I'm pretty sure I explained this to you a while ago." He said quizzically. "I drink animal blood." He said.

"I know, but what's the point in going?" I said.

"What do you mean? I'm hungry and I wouldn't want to let in to temptation and accidentally bite you." He said. I hadn't brought up the topic of when I would be changed, but now that he had.

"Well, if you're going to bite me you might as well do it now." I said. "And it wouldn't be an accident if you meant to." I added.

"Cassie, I would rather not talk about this right now."

"Why not?" I whined, pouting. "Today's the day that I was going to be changed anyway." I said. "Plus we could stop running away."

"Even if I did, I would still have to hunt first, so I didn't cave to temptation and drink all of your blood." He said.

"Fine, you can go. But will you change me when you get back?" I asked.

"No promises." He said. I scrunched my nose in distaste for his response.

I stretched up and kissed him on the lips. He immediately went rigid next to me. I moved back, I could see his jaw clenched.

"Are you trying to tempt me?" he asked. "The idea of your skin so close to my teeth is not good. You have to remember how delicious you smell to Me." he said smiling all the same.

"Even after I bathed, you think I smell good? You're too sweet." I said sarcastically.

He shifted a bit and I stood up. He did too.

"You really do look lovely now." He said. I turned and gave him a smile, before pulling on my clothing. After I had done that I moved over to him.

"So what are you going to do, just go find somewhere to go and find some wild animal? Do I stay here, or what?" I asked.

"Hmm," he said in concentration. "I'm not sure; I mean I think that you should be somewhere where I can't somehow get you. But I can only think of somewhere public, and you can't really be seen either."

He sat in contemplation.

"Okay, you stay here, I'll leave. I'll go far enough away that you won't be in danger." He said.

"Err, alright." I said. I moved closer to him as if to give him a kiss good-bye, but he raised his hand.

"I'd love to, but…I can't." he said. "I'll see you soon." He said. "I love you." And in a blur he was gone.

I moved over to a tree and sat against it. I slowly closed my eyes and drifted into a fitful sleep.

_The blue eyes that looked down to me were menacing. The beautiful rainbow prisms that would have bounced off of the three vampires who stood in front of me were dulled to a mere glimmer by the white snow-clouds._

_They looked down in an almost hungry way; I couldn't move, I was petrified._

"_Cassandra I hope you enjoyed your little vacation." Aro said._

I woke up. I was afraid to open my eyes though. For the sound that had awoken me was the same of that in my dream. I did none the less.

I was met by the same scene I had just seen in my head. Aro, Marcus, and Caius looking down upon me.

My breath was stuck in my throat. I wanted to burst into tears right there. But a mixture of fear and adrenaline took over my body. I stood up, ready to run. The sky above me was a muted white, touched with gray and purple. Night was coming, but so was snow.

"What's going on here?" another wonderfully melodic voice called from behind the Volturi. None of them turned but Aro spoke.

"Hello Rory, why don't you join us?" he said. I couldn't hear any steps but I saw him come around the Volturi and walk over to me. He placed himself slightly in front of me.

"How are you two doing?" Aro said too casually for the situation.

"Fine." Rory answered stiffly.

"How-"I started but faltered when everyone's eyes turned to me. "How did you know where we were?" I asked.

"Smart question." Aro said, I would have taken it as a compliment in any other situation, and perhaps my brain was making this up but I heard a hint of menace in his words. "You remember meeting Demetri, don't you?"

I did, clearly. Not just because it had been a traumatic experience, but because with every time Aro spoke a new shot of adrenaline pulsed through my body. Causing me to be focused and see and remember things quickly. My muscles were ready to run. Not that I could out run a vampire.

"Demetri has a quite useful gift to us. He is a tracker." Aro said. I remembered Jill saying that she had used to be a tracker. "But it's different he can follow the drift or rather tenor of someone's mind. That way no matter how far away they are from him he can find them and know their every position." Aro said still calmly, his words flowing as if we were having a cup of coffee.

"If you've known where we were this whole time why didn't you just get us before?" Rory asked slightly angry, his words muffled by a clenched jaw.

"Well, we said that Cassandra would be changed December 31st so changing her or bringing her back any earlier…there would just be no point." Aro said. My face was stuck in a disgusted scowl. That was just sick. Letting us dangle like that, thinking that we had gotten away, but we hadn't.

Aro, Marcus, and Caius converged on us a bit, forcing me to press my self against the tree in an attempt to keep the distance between us.

"We might as well do this now." Aro said, taking another step closer.

"No!" I had intended to say this but it was Rory who said it. He bared his teeth and let out a growl.

"You don't really think you can beat us in a fight do you?" asked Caius condescendingly.

Rory growled again. I saw a barely visible change of stance between the Volturi.

"Wait." I said, my voice shaking. I hushed my voice as best I could. "Rory why can't you just change me?" I asked. Instead of Rory answering it was Aro.

"I guess you can but we would have to stay here the entire time, watch. To make sure that you truly did. Until the transformation is over, then we would let you go." He finished.

I turned to Rory and tried to make eye contact with him but he was keeping his from my own. I silently willed him with all my might to take the offer.

"no." he said. I stood appalled.

"Why?" I asked frantically my voice cracking.

"I can't." he said.

"You were going to anyway!" I shouted in hysteria. He was silent, tears started to build in my eyes.

"I'd do anything to protect you, anything except that." He said. I turned back to the Volturi.

The adrenaline that had earlier cleared my mind was gone. I suddenly felt empty, my mind in a hazy state. I could hear Rory arguing with Aro but I wasn't actually taking in any of their words. I slipped behind the tree. The talking stopped.

"Get her back here." Aro said, I wasn't sure who he directed the command to though.

"No." Rory said defiantly.

"Fine," Aro said. "Marcus?" he asked. My heart stopped momentarily in fear.

Rory let out a growl.

"We should just deal with him first." Caius said. "It's not as if she can get too far." And before the commotion broke out I was sure I heard Rory say

"Run Cassie."

My legs reacted faster than my mind. I was running as fast as I could, tripping over branches and bushes. My heart pounded out an unsteady rhythm in my chest. Snow was starting to fall giving me the strange sensation of being freezing and sweating at the same time.

The snow covered the ground thickly and quickly, soaking through my shoes and socks.

My lungs were starting to burn, my throat felt like sand paper. But I knew that I couldn't stop running.

Rory was risking everything just to let me get away. But at the same time I was upset. It hurt thinking that he had lied to me and wasn't ever going to change me.

Each step I took my feet hit the ground harder, clumsier.

The more I thought about Rory, the more my heart ached, the more my vision blurred from tears.

The farther I ran the more my muscles screamed.

But I moved on, not bothering to stop and rest, for I knew the moment that I did I wouldn't be able to move anymore. And I had to get away. There was only one thing that stopped me. And it did so right in my tracks. I didn't slow until I was at a stop, it was just a sudden change.

"Cassandra, there's no point in running any more." Aro said. I turned coldly to face him. My stomach dropped. Where was Rory. I could only think of one logical explanation. That he was dead.

If he was gone there was no way that I was just going to let myself be changed, and have to live forever without him. I went to turn around, but behind me was Caius. My mind was in frenzy, I started to panic; turning every which way. They were on each side of me.

I wasn't thinking logically, I tried running to the nearest opening between them.

Aro grabbed me hard by the sides of my arms. I started to kick and scream. I flailed my arms, but it was no use.

It was like I was watching in slow motion, as Aro bared his teeth, and moved closer to my neck. The seconds passing too slowly, my anticipation rendering me lost for any ideas of how to escape.

But when his teeth did connect with my skin I was immediately put into excruciating pain. At first it was as if fire was being blown through my veins. I was sure I was going to die, until the pain changed it became more like my organs decided to shut down and leave me. I was suddenly having trouble breathing, moving, listening.

Aro let go of me. But my legs were numb, I dropped to the ground, I couldn't even feel the cold of the snow.

I could hear a bit of commotion and then a voice. Almost wonderful enough to push away the pain.

I heard Rory's voice.

Either I was dead or he was alive.


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

My breath was coming in small staggered gasps. The color red was swimming in and out of my vision. I felt like my lungs weren't working. I could feel small rivulets of blood slipping down my neck. My body was starting to go cold.

"Cassie! CASSIE!" Rory screamed and sobbed tearlessly running over to me. I must still be alive. Even when he was overcome with sadness, he looked exquisite. I tried to force my face into a smile. He kneeled over me.

"I can't believe it, no, this can't be happening…" his voice was fading in and out. It was like someone continued to put cotton in my ears. "I should have listened to them, I thought that-that it couldn't be true" he cried tearlessly.

"Listened to whom?" I asked pushing the words out. I just wanted to hear him talk, his voice was amazing.

"Listened to Damien, to Melanie, to Jill, to Elyse, to Triston, to everyone." He said gripping my wrist. I knew that he was probably crushing my bones, but I couldn't feel any pain. I knew that I wouldn't live. Once the pain was gone, it meant you had no chance.

"And what did they say?" I asked once again struggling to form words, struggling to stay conscious.

"d-Damien," Rory stuttered. I felt horrible for causing him this much sadness. "H-he said he thought that he knew why, why no one could use their power on you. H-he said that it was because you reminded everyone of someone. Someone who died, died while they were human. This is so strange, so unreal. It can't be the truth!" Rory shouted.

"Just, just tell me the rest." I pleaded.

"He says that you had no chance. That fate wouldn't let you be changed. Because you needed to die while you were human, like all those people that you reminded others of. Damn it, this isn't fair! That's why I said that I wouldn't change you!" he said. I looked up into his beautifully handsome face.

I studied it, its perfect symmetry. His magnificent green eyes. The stunning shade of his pure skin. He wouldn't change me because he hadn't wanted to lose me. I was drifting back in to memories of the rest f his family. I was seeing each of their smiling faces. Their wonderful loving remarks. My own father and mothers faces. But as much as I wanted to cling on to those I longed to see the face that was truly before me. Rory's.

"Life isn't fair." I muttered darkly. "I didn't believe in heaven before, but now I do, and it was here… On earth… when I was with you." I finished. I wanted to cry, but my body's functions and systems were starting to shut down.

"Don't talk like that!" Rory roared.

"So, what about you. You can use your power on me. Does that change anything?" I asked trying to lighten the morbid mood. I wanted my last moments with him to be happy. To see him smiling.

At my words his face lit up.

"I-I don't know. Maybe I'm supposed to save you. Maybe I can!" he looked around fervently as if searching for a tool that would save me.

I looked at him pityingly.

"No, no you can't." I told him

"Stop! This isn't happening. Stop acting like your going to die, I won't let you!" he shouted, I didn't have the energy to cringe at his volume. He pulled me into his arms, cradling me where we sat. But instead of my heart fluttering at his touch, it stuttered and started to slow.

"I love you Rory." I said. His glorious eyes hidden by his golden locks.

"Please don't" he said, his voice trembling. I sighed as best I could.

"Say it one last time." I said.

"Say what?" he asked resigning himself from shouting.

"Say you love me." I whispered.

The last thing I heard before the darkness enveloped me was Rory's voice, smooth and rich as warm honey.

"I love you Cassandra."


	13. Epilogue

**EPILOGUE( Rory POV)**

_1 month later_

I was hollow.

There was no point to anything now.

I had lost _her_. I had lost the only one who I had ever loved. Cassie.

I had tried, and failed. She had slipped through my fingers like water.

But it hadn't been my fault. There had been nothing I could do. Or at least that was what was repeated to me over and over again.

"_You couldn't have done anything" they told me._

"_Fate took her" they repeated together._

"_Why? How?" I would ask almost emotionless. If I could pretend that this was all some twisted joke and act like nothing had happened…_

"_She was the reincarnation of everyone ever taken at the hands of a vampire; all of those spirits were inside of her." They would say. "The venom worked against her blood instead of with it, it slowly shut down everything in her body."_

"_Could I have saved her?" I would say._

"_By what?"_

"_I don't know biting her again?" I would say the emotion grabbing my voice._

"_Adding more venom into her bloodstream would have only killed her faster, it would have stripped you of those last few moments with her."_

"_But…" I would say hopelessly my voice cracking._

I laid flat on my back staring up at the ceiling. A knock rapped against the door. I didn't move. I didn't think.

I couldn't.

It all reminded me of her.

Jill walked in slowly, sitting on the edge of my bed. I didn't look at her. She rested her hand against my head; I could feel the pity emanating from her. No power needed.

Minutes passed, she left.

Every second was a battle for me to live. I closed my eyes. Without meaning to I imagined Cassie with me.

Her weight leaning against me, lying next to me here, and for a moment, my heart only felt mostly shattered, instead of completely.

But as I opened my eyes, the world crumbled beneath me as it did every time I let myself remember. Once the harshness and unfairness of reality set in. I had stayed over her body, squeezing her lifeless hand until Damien had arrived.

I refused to leave her, I couldn't.

Damien had sat next to me. And all at once I had let out all of my pain, and anguish. Letting myself yell and scream, at the injustice. The pain had numbed me to a point that I couldn't hear anyone, except Cassie's last few words, replaying like a broken record.

I wasn't aware of how long I sat there staring at her. I knew that in time the rest of my family arrived. And that when they tried to pull me away I fought back.

I just couldn't leave her. Her face drained of color, matching the snow beneath her, at least the snow that wasn't tinted pink by the blood that had spilled. Even her lips had changed to an almost white, their usual pink almost completely gone. Her hair scattered around her face. Her eye's just barely open; yet they still seemed full of compassion and love.

I sat up. Across from me a mirror propped against the wall showed me my reflection. I hadn't hunted in three weeks, but my eyes didn't even glimmer or glow. All passion or need was gone. Food didn't matter anymore.

It was as if my body was stuck here on earth even though my soul had already left.

I wanted to think that she was in heaven, but as she had reminded me moments before she was gone, she didn't believe in any of that stuff.

But that didn't mean that I didn't.

For the first time since I had lost her I sat up with purpose and determination. It was a scary idea, what I was about to do. But I knew that it was my only chance to see Cassie again.

For the first time since I got back to the house I left my room. We were back in California, and it was obvious when looking out the window.

We had taken Cassie back with us. She was buried in the one place where she and I had first really spent time together. Where she had laid her head against my chest and realized that I wasn't alive. Down next to the creek.

I walked down the stairs slowly at a normal human pace. At the bottom I heard all go silent. They were surprised that I was up and out of my room. I walked to the kitchen, Damien and Triston stood still looking at me, waiting for the reason that I was down stairs.

"I need your help." I said slowly.

"What for?" Damien asked.

"I need you to kill me." I said even toned. The prospect was actually making me happier, I would be with Cassie, was what I continued to tell myself.

At first it looked as if they were going to deny me. But in the end they said yes. Under a condition.

"You have to tell the others" Triston said, looking me straight in the eye.

I immediately gathered everyone. The sooner that I did this, the better it would be.

They all sat around and on the cream colored chairs.

"Thank you" I said. "I want to say this quickly and I do hope that you understand."

I took a deep breath before continuing.

"I can't go on like this. I can't try to be all right. Or hope that one day I will be. Because I won't. I need her. I need Cassie and the reason I'm about to do what I'm about to do is because an eternity without her only lets me think of some type of unfathomable pain. Which I won't be able to stand. And so I am planning on…"their faces all looked to me worried. "I'm ending my time here, with the help of Damien and Triston."

Everyone's face fell. Jill pushed her face into Triston's shoulder and cried. Elyse looked shocked. Melanie hurt.

"Please understand." I whispered. "I love you all but…"

"But you need her." Melanie said. My mom said. She stood and with grace moved over to me and rested her hands on my shoulders, I was a good 3 inches taller than her.

"I know love when I see it. I know how it feels. And I do understand" she said warming my heart.

"We all love you Rory, we'll miss you." Elyse said.

"We hope that you and Cassie will be together in the end." Jill said sweetly.

_(Third person)_

That evening as dusk settled across the sky; Rory, Damien, and Triston stood out next to the creeks' edge, next to where Cassie's body lay under the earth.

"Are you ready?" Damien asked.

"Yes." Rory replied.

"Are you sure?" Triston inquired nervously.

"Yes." Rory answered determinedly. His thoughts were directed on his one and only love.

And so as minutes passed Rory stood still, not a sound of pain escaped his lips. And then it was over, the flames licked around him. Shooting up colors.

His ashes were sprinkled over the very spot where Cassie lay beneath.

And as implausible as it may seem they were together.

**Wow, that was like a relief but at the same time it made me kinda happy. I mean I put them together. You can fend for yourself on deciding where they went (heaven, hell, other, etc.) but just trust me, they're together!**

**I promise, this was the real ending, I'm sorry to everyone who I mislead to thinking that the last chap was. I love you all, and it would be fabulous if you reviewed!**

**-Mel (alwayssmile877)**


	14. ALTERNATE EPILOGUE

**Yup, you're seeing correctly, an alternate epilogue!**

**ALTERNATE EPILOGUE**

_16 years later_

_Rory's POV_

It had been so long since Cassie.

Yet I could still taste her lips.

Hear her voice.

Sometimes out of no where I would smell her, on a pillow, chair, anywhere, and I would smell for it again, but it would be gone.

There and gone again with no warning.

I was sitting at the DMV with Damien to get my license for the third time. That was when I smelled it. _Her_.

The honeysuckle sweetness, unmistakable for anyone else.

It wasn't going away though.

I looked around furtively, stupidly, as if Cassie was here, again, still.

But it wasn't she who I locked eyes with; this girl had brown hair, a bang that fell across half of her face and dark lashes framing her blue eyes.

The eyes were Cassie's but the rest of this girl was just…some girl.

My jaw tensed, I wasn't even being polite enough to look away when she caught me staring.

This _plain girl_ was Cassie, she just was, I didn't know how. But she was.

**You were hoping, guessing, wishing, and now your going to get it! I am writing another story as a sequel to 'Please Don't' and 'Say You Love Me' based on this. It will be good, and Cassie is there, but not at the same time. I know it sounds confusing, but if you read, it will all make sense!**

**The story will be called 'Hourglass'.**

**-Mel (alwayssmile877)**


End file.
